The In Between Moments
by HomeschoolGirl
Summary: My version of what happened in between the last chapter of The Council of Mirrors and the two epilogues. A continuation of the last book. Various oneshots featuring Puck and Sabrina. Rated T. **Finalist in elligoat's Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012 contest**
1. Moment One: New York

Hello! :)

So, here's my new shot at a Sisters Grimm fanfic. One actually, well, based off of the final book. This is called "The In-Between Moments" because all oneshots take place between the ending and the first epilogue, then the first epilogue and the second one. :D It will be a series of various oneshots, all connected. I hope you enjoy!

Thanks very much!

-Homey :D

P.S. I recommend reading "The Council of Mirrors" before this. It will contain some slight spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley does. LUCKY!

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

**Moment One**: New York

Sabrina Grimm never thought she'd be so happy to see her home again-but she was. Sure, it might have been tainted with a few Everafters, but the freedom of it all was overwhelming. Now she had no responsibilities. She didn't have to worry what threat the Scarlet Hand would make next. Both Mr. Canis and Red promised to watch after Granny Relda. And Puck was with Uncle Jake. For once in her life, she could look at a map and pinpoint exactly where every person she loved was. This security, knowing and being sure, made it easier to leave Ferryport Landing.

"Are we almost there?" Sabrina asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

Daphne bounced with her sister, though it was difficult while sitting down. "Yeah. Where's the new house? Do I have my own bedroom? I've been sharing with Sabrina my whole life, mom, I should have my own bedroom."

Veronica looked over her shoulder at the girls. There was a twinkle in her eye. "Absolutely. You both get your own room."

"Gravy!" Daphne exclaimed. "That's much-o cool-o!"

Sabrina nodded in earnest.

Henry laughed, soon joined by Veronica. Their hands were linked over the center console of the car. Sabrina was glad to see that. After so long, she, her sister, her brother and her parents were going back to where they came from. The relief was overwhelming.

"Sabrina, honey, are you crying?" Veronica asked, looking over her shoulder.

She shook her head. "No-"

"Yes she is!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Sabrina, don't worry. You'll see Puck soon enough."

"IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF PUCK!" Though now her mother mentioned it, she did miss him. A lot. When was the next time she'd be called Stinky? The tears fell faster, now. She hadn't known she would miss him this much. Stupid gasbag.

Sure enough, Sabrina and Puck had parted on odd terms. After the incident with Peter Pan, Puck stewed silently for several days, keeping his distance from everyone. Sabrina never really got the chance to talk to him one-on-one. She never got the chance to thank him for telling her to suck it up and stand up for herself. His pep talk that day in the woods had made all the difference.

"He'll be visiting very soon," Veronica said, as if she could read her daughter's mind. Henry grumbled in reply.

Daphne looked thrilled. "Really? Can he stay with Sabrina in her room?"

"No!" Henry exclaimed, quite sharply. Daphne's face crumpled.

"Dad, you are _so_ not gravy sometimes!" She turned toward the window, tucking her knees up under her chin, and sighed shakily.

"Daphne-"

"I miss my nickname!"

"What?" Henry asked. "What nickname?"

"Marshmallow."

"Marshmallow? Who the heck came up with that?"

"Puck!"

Sabrina saw her sister's face getting redder and redder. Uh-oh. A mad Daphne was not a happy Daphne. A not-happy Daphne often gave the silent treatment, which soon became torturous. She had to warn her father.

"Dad-"

"Sabrina, please let me talk to your sister."

Veronica shot him a look. "Henry, let Sabrina talk."

"Yeah, let _Sabrina_ talk!" Daphne exclaimed. "Sabrina gets everything. 'Oh, I'm Sabrina! I get to save the world! I get to hug Granny while she's taken over by an evil spirit! I'm Sabrina blah-blah-blah!'"

Great. Now Daphne was mad at her.

"Daphne, I was just trying to tell dad he needs to-"

"You're hoodwinking to everyone!"

"What?"

"That's my new word, Hookwink-er! It means you're mean."

"Actually, honey, it means-"

"Mom! I know what it means!" Daphne exclaimed.

Sabrina looked down at the cell phone in her hand. Her parents had given it to her for her thirteenth birthday, right before they left Ferryport. It was fancy gadget, with a touch screen and built-in Wifi. Sabrina was slightly overwhelmed by it. Sometimes, though, it came in handy. Like for moments like this.

"Hoodwink," Sabrina said a moment later, "Means to deceive or dupe somebody, especially by trickery." She looked up. "That's, like, the definition of Puck's life."

Henry snorted. "Yeah, that and to be completely in love with you."

"DAD!"

"What? He told me several times that he was going to marry you. I mean, what's that all about?"

"Oh," Daphne said, her anger at her dad momentarily forgotten. "Well, we went into the future through a tear in time, as you know. We saw future Puck and future Sabrina, and they were _married_."

Veronica shrieked and clamped her hand over her mouth. "Really?"

Sabrina groaned. "But that was a totally different future. The Scarlet Hand still ruled, Snow White was dead, and Daphne had a scar-er-_scary_ haircut."

"And the Big Bad Wolf was unleashed," her sister tacked on.

"Well, that's not so far from the truth," Henry grumbled, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. So far, Sabrina's father was adamant that the wolf be taken back out of Red's body and put into a jar. Though now that the North Wind was gone, they had no way to do that. The poor girl was stuck with it.

"Dad, if Red hadn't turned into the wolf, we might not have killed Atticus," Sabrina reminded him. "Plus, in the future we were in, the wolf had a brown coat, which meant he was Mr. Canis. Red's wolf has a red coat."

"Which makes absolutely no sense," Henry replied. "Seeing as she doesn't even have red hair. That's only her name."

"I guess the Wolf knew that," Daphne said with a shrug. "Anyways, I think she'll be able to handle it just fine. Now I'm going to go back to being mad at everyone except for Basil and mom."

She turned toward the window and Veronica snickered. Henry glared.

"Are we almost there?" Sabrina asked, for the sake of keeping the conversation going. She peered out the window. Traffic was slowing, and their car now inched along the street. "How far are we?"

"A couple blocks," Henry said. He reached into his pocket and fished out a set of keys. "You know what? You girls go ahead with your mom. This could take a while."

"What about Basil?" Daphne asked, peering at her little brother. He was sound asleep, peaceful and happy.

Henry smiled, looking over his shoulder at him. "He'll be fine with me. I'll see you girls in a short time."

Veronica grinned and unbuckled her seatbelt, leaning over to kiss her husband's cheek. "Yes we will. C'mon, girls!"

The two women and Daphne-well, Sabrina like to think of herself as a woman-picked their way across the cars, still waiting to go on. Once they cleared the throng of reds, silvers, and blues, they hit the sidewalk and began walking.

"You guys are going to love it!" Veronica exclaimed. "Goldie helped us find it. You know how she is about feng shui."

Sabrina nodded. She did know. The new Ferryport Landing was designed with that in mine. The building had recently begun, lead by Boarman and Swineheart. Granny Relda's house was first on the list of things to be re-constructed.

"Ah, here we are," Veronica said suddenly.

Sabrina stopped walking. In front of her was a tall, brick apartment building. It was lined with big windows. Sabrina could already tell she'd like it.

Veronica let herself in, herded the girls toward the Elevator, which they took up to the fourth floor.

She walked down the hall, sneakers squeaking along the floor, and came to a door. She stuck the key in and turned it. There was a click, and the door swung open.

"Gravy," Daphne breathed.

The room before them was large, with wood floors, floor-to-ceiling windows, a winding staircase to a second story, and a huge kitchen.

Sabrina was the first to tiptoe in, followed by a hesitant Daphne. She ran her hand along the countertops and went over to peer out the window. New York stretched on forever. She thought she could even see her father's car, still backed up in traffic.

Daphne turned on her heel and thudded up the steps. "I get first choice!"

Sabrina sighed in annoyance and followed her sister. They came to a hallway with five doors. The first opened up into what was obviously a master suite. It was huge, with a built-in bathroom. Lucky.

"Maybe if you married Puck you could live there," Daphne said with a grin, poking Sabrina's side. She stuck her tongue out at her sister.

The next door opened up into a bubblegum-pink room with a glittery ceiling. Daphne's eyes got wide as saucers. There was already a bed in place, a dresser, and a very new, baby blue, leather-bound journal sat on the bed with her name inscribed in silver. Daphne sat down on the bed, as if in a daze.

"I'm guessing this is my room," she said at last.

Sabrina nodded. "I guess so."

She walked down the hall a little ways until she came to another door. It opened up into a green room, obviously Basil's. The next led to a bathroom. The last was at the very end of the hall. Sabrina pushed it open gingerly.

It was a soft yellow, with lacy curtains and a matching white bedspread. She sat down, looking around her, slightly dazed.

Sabrina heard her mother before she saw her. Veronica stood in the doorway, a little smile playing across her face.

"You like it?"

Sabrina managed a nod. "Yeah."

"I'm glad, I didn't know-"

"I haven't had my own, real-to-goodness bedroom in two years," Sabrina murmured at last. "Dad's was nice, but it never felt like it belonged to us."

"I know, sweetie. And I'm sorry."

"What?" Sabrina looked up. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, but…" She sat down next to her daughter. "I've missed you. You're so grown up. Thirteen years old."

Sabrina smiled. "And getting older every day."

"Well, maybe not."

"Oh yeah. There's that Everafter thing."

Veronica laughed. "Mr. Canis is bogus."

"Agreed."

She stood, kissed her daughter's forehead, and made her way toward the door. "I'm going to go check on Daphne, okay?"

"That's fine."

Her mother left, and Sabrina studied her room some more. She paused. There, in the far corner, was something written on the wall in black.

She walked over, bending down to get a better look.

_See you soon, piggie!_ It said, in barely decipherable writing.

Sabrina laughed. She would. She'd see him soon.


	2. Moment Two: Visits

Hello! :)

So, here's the next chapter of my fanfic. Thanks a million times for all the reviews! I loved them! :) Thanks for taking the time to type out your thoughts.

-Homey :D

P.S. If you read my author's notes and decide to review, end your review with, "Puck rocks!" ;)

**Disclaimer:** Sisters Grimm does not, *sighs deeply, troubled*, in any way, *sighs some more, defeated* belong to...*starts to look sick* me. *starts to wail* IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AND THAT MAKES ME SAAAAAAAAAD!

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

**Moment Two**: Visits

Granny Relda was the first to come, only one month after they'd moved in. That was mostly because of Daphne, though, who became a sobbing mess without seeing Elvis for four weeks. (She preferred to say thirty days, seven hours, fifteen minutes and fifty-seven-eight-_nine_ seconds). It eventually drove her family to the point of inviting the old lady, not that they minded.

"Hello, _libelings_!" Granny Relda said upon entering the home. Daphne and Sabrina rushed to her arms, smiling as she kissed all over their heads. Elvis bounded in after her, led on a leash by Henry.

"Elvis!" Daphne cried, jumping toward him. The dog greeted her with enthusiasm, knocking her to the ground. She giggled as he covered her in kisses. A moment later the little girl reached into her pocket.

"Daphne, _no_!" Sabrina cried. She remembered Daphne's strange behavior that morning, and how she discreetly (but not enough for the Queen of the Sneaks, who took pride in noticing everything) stuffed a breakfast item in her shorts. But it was too late-the girl slipped the dog a sausage.

Henry jumped on Elvis, struggling to free the food from his jaws, but the dog swallowed it whole. Great. Now they'd be living without fresh air for a week.

Elvis's intestines protested loudly, and a second later released a noxious smell. Sabrina gagged. Daphne's eyes watered. Basil started to cry. Henry turned green. Veronica dry-heaved. Granny Relda just smiled.

"I'm so glad to be here!" She exclaimed.

_Riiiip_, went Elvis's stomach.

"Good to have you," Sabrina wheezed, plugging her nose.

The visit with Granny Relda went well-she stayed a week-and then left, taking gassy Elvis with her. Daphne was heartbroken. Sabrina certainly wasn't.

Other than that, life was dull. Her parents enrolled them in her old school. Sabrina saw many of her classmates, though it had been close to three years since her last day with them. Her old friend, Anna, had moved on to a new group of girls and no longer talked to her. A couple cute boys said hi, but that was it. No acceptance.

Even Daphne, who had been greatly admired at Ferryport Landing Elementary, was ignored by her classmates. She came home every day in a horrible mood. Life, Sabrina decided, was dreadfully normal. She loved it.

Uncle Jake sent them letters, along with pictures of all the magical items he was finding. There were rings that made inanimate objects do the tango, stones that turned into zoo animals, treasure chests filled with enchanted, talking seashells. It was the highlight of the girls' week, as the envelopes arrived regularly.

Puck sent things, too. Recipes for the perfect stink bomb, a video recording of his chimpanzee army, and pictures of himself photoshopped next to famous people.

_Take a look at this, Grimm_, Puck wrote in one letter. _I finally found something even uglier than you_! Sabrina wrinkled her nose. It was a grotesque picture of an overweight, rabid squirrel frothing at the mouth. Ew.

_I am never able to find things uglier than you_, Sabrina wrote back. _And believe me, in New York-that should be easy. I know a plastic surgeon if you ever want his number. Have fun!_

This form of communication went on between the girls, Puck, and their Uncle for three months before Sabrina got the courage to ask her mother if they could visit.

"I just think it would be fun," she said in a small voice, timid.

Veronica smiled. "Absolutely. Your Uncle Jake will want to see you all, and I have a feeling Puck will want to see you." She winked.

Sabrina shook her head, still adamant on the fact that she did _not_ have a crush on Puck. Disgusting, gross, repulsive Puck. As if.

They saw right through her.

* * *

Puck and Uncle Jake arrived on a rainy day. Sabrina gazed absently out the window and "Pop!"-there they were in her living room.

"Wow, it's nice in here," Puck said, shaking the rain from his jacket. "Too bad I'm here, 'cause it's not gonna be for long."

Sabrina wheeled around in surprise, knocking over a vase in her haste. It clattered to the floor and, thankfully, did not break.

"H-how?" She stammered.

Uncle Jake grinned. "'Brina, if I told you all my secrets, I would have to kill you."

"Then why haven't you told Ugly all your secrets yet?" Puck hissed.

Uncle Jake elbowed him. "Well, what're you waiting for? Come here and give me a hug, girl! You're just standing there!"

Sabrina picked up the vase, gingerly set it on the window sill, and rushed forward to embrace her Uncle. A moment later, Daphne came bounding into the room, let out a happy shriek, and hurled herself at Puck.

"Marshmallow, I know you're thrilled to see me after being stuck in this torture chamber with my father-in-law, your hot, but not in a disgusting way, mom, little red riding boy, and the creature from the Planet Ugly, but please, I'm look-no-touch."

Daphne laughed. "Puck, you are hoodwink!"

Upon his questioning look, Sabrina explained, "Mean."

Puck sneered. "Why, you vile little-"

"No, it does not mean mean, Sabrina! It means awesome, totally rad, a complete hottie little hunk-funky-monkey!"

"Since when?"

"SINCE I SAID IT DID!"

"Girls, girls!" Uncle Jake exclaimed, stepping between them. He turned to Daphne, opening his arms. "Give me a hug, please, and don't ever let me hear you call Puck a hottie little hunk-funky-money again!"

She pretended to think it over. "Deal!"

Veronica came hurrying in, freezing when she saw Jake and Puck. "What…? Okay, you know what, I'm not even going to ask. Hello!"

"Hello," they both said.

Sabrina was still thinking about how Puck called her mom hot.

"So," the boy said a moment later, stretching his arms. "It was a long, grueling trip here and I am starving. Apparently, I've still got the puberty virus." He shot Sabrina daggers. "Got any food, Veronica?"

She looked flustered. "Uh…yes. Right through there."

Puck nodded cordially and took off toward the kitchen. A moment later, he could be heard grumbling about how ninety-five percent of it was healthy.

Uncle Jake shrugged off his trench coat. He had bought a new one, apparently. He held it up to the girls and motioned for them to step forward.

"It only has two pockets!" Daphne exclaimed.

Uncle Jake smiled. "Yes, but look." He reached down into one. It swallowed his whole arm up.

"It's enchanted," Sabrina said, getting that familiar tingle she got whenever she was around magic. She stepped back. "I better keep my distance."

Puck flew back into the room, holding an armful of different foods. There was a carton of orange juice, three apples, two peanut butter sandwiches, a slice of cold pizza, a bowl of leftover mash potatoes, and moon pies. He set it all down on the floor and then proceeded to dig in.

"Gravy," Daphne said.

"There's nothing cool about that," Sabrina replied.

"No, I mean _gravy_. Puck, do you want gravy."

He nodded. "It would make this go down easier, Marshmallow." Unfortunately for Sabrina, his mouth was stuffed, and when he talked he spewed food all over her.

Daphne snickered. "Coming right up."

Sabrina turned to Uncle Jake. "When are you guys leaving, again?"

* * *

It turned out Puck had to sleep in Sabrina's room after all, against Henry's better judgment. Since Uncle Jake took the couch, and Daphne snored, they spread a sleeping bag on the floor next to Sabrina's bed and gave strict warning for no funny-business.

"If you so much as talk to her," Henry said, giving the fairy boy the evil eye, "I will skin you alive."

"Well, Henry," Puck said, leaning back on his sleeping bag, perfectly at ease. "We'll be in the same bed soon enough, so why does it matter?"

Sabrina's face went bright red. "Puck! I will never sleep with you!"

He guffawed. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Double meaning," he explained, and snickered.

Her cheeks were on fire. Henry was seething. Puck just laughed.

"Good_night_!" He exclaimed, stalking out of the room. He slammed the door behind him. Sabrina, still frozen in utter embarrassment, stared straight ahead at the wall.

"So, Grimm," Puck said, settling into his sleeping bag. The room was dark, the only light streaking in through the curtains. "How's school?"

"Why do you care?" She whispered.

"I don't. Just trying to be polite. I find it utterly hilarious that I, The Trickster King, get to travel around the world and the so-called Queen of the Sneaks must be forced to sit at a desk all day. Where's the justice?"

"It's not so bad," Sabrina said at last, sliding under her covers. "It's very normal, which is what I wanted."

"Hm," Puck said.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, you just don't strike me as someone who actually wants a normal life. I think you think, by standards, that you should since you had it before and were satisfied-which I also don't understand, I mean, if I lived a life as boring as yours I'd probably wither and die-"

"It there a punch line to this heartfelt little speech?" Sabrina said through clenched teeth.

Puck laughed. "Not really. I just think you aren't that invested in having a normal life, and only think you should."

"Which you said."

"Yup."

They paused. After a white, Puck's breathing slowed, and Sabrina turned to look at him. His eyes were closed. He looked…cute.

"I've missed you," she whispered. "A lot."

One of his eyes opened. Sabrina shouted in surprise.

"Aw, Grimm. How _sickeningly sweet_. I've missed you, too."

Another awkward silence followed.

"Really?" Sabrina asked at last.

"Yeah, but don't get a big head over it. I know it's an honor to be missed by the Trickster King, but really, please stay humble."

"I'll try."

"It'll be hard, since I'm awesome," he crowed.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You wish."

She heard Puck stand, and then he was beside her. "Move over."

"What? Why? No!"

"I'm royalty. I can't sleep on the floor! Plus, it kills my wings."

"But-but-" Sabrina fumbled with her pillow as she scooted to the side. Puck slid in beside her. His arm pressed against hers.

"This is weird," he said after a moment.

Sabrina dared to look over at him. He looked back. For a moment, they were quiet, and then Puck reached over and took her hand.

"I really did miss you," he said after a moment. "It gets boring without someone to prank all the time. I tried a few things with Jake but he threatened to leave me in Bermuda if I did it again."

Sabrina chuckled. "Yeah. And he probably wasn't kidding."

"Probably not," Puck said, clearing his throat. "I…do you really think we might get married some day?"

Sabrina shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Then the answer is no."

"Yes."

"Yes you want to marry me?"

"No I do not and yes the answer is yes!"

Puck grinned. "You love me."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Hardly. You're the bane of my-"

"Grimm, that's _my_ line."

"Just go to sleep, Puck."

"You don't control me."

"Yes I do."

"Whatever," he huffed.

They slept.


	3. Moment Three: Firsts

Hey Guys!

. .Wow.

I thank you for all the sweet reviews! It means so much that you take the time to not only read my stories, but type out your thoughts. Just to clarify: The In Between Moments is a series of oneshots. They're not all going to connect perfectly, but they'll be within the same storyline. I'll try to progress through the years fairly quickly. :)

Okay, so, fun chapter here! I hope they're not too OOC. (finally looked up what that meant after seeing it on here a few times!) I don't think Puck and Sabrina are ever going to be "mushy" though they both had their moments in the series.

Let me know your thoughts!

-Homey :D

**Disclaimer:**I do not own The Sisters Grimm. Or Puck, which is a travesty.

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

**Moment Three: **Firsts

Gradually, things at school got better for Sabrina. She made a couple new friends, and by the time summer rolled around, she'd already made many plans. She kept busy with bowling, drive-in movies, and sleepovers. A nice boy named Jared asked her on her first date. Her mother dropped her off at a sundae shop and they had ice cream. Afterward, he kissed her. It was a bit slobbery but nice.

Daphne more or less was accepted as a "weirdo" by her classmates, and thus, made no friends. Her soft exterior hardened a bit, and it pained Sabrina to see her so unhappy. When Red came to stay with them for a few days, she brightened, and by the time the girl left the old Daphne was back. It was a relief to everyone.

The patterns continued. School, homework, play with Basil, eat dinner, go to bed. Sabrina found she missed Granny Relda's strange cooking and her detective work. Veronica took them to Faerie a couple of times, where Tatiana and Mustardseed were working on rebuilding their kingdom. Other than that, not much else happened in the life of the sisters Grimm.

Sabrina decided she wanted to have a boy-girl birthday party for her next birthday, and both her parents agreed. She turned fourteen on a pretty Saturday morning, got a new laptop and some makeup, which her mother had finally taught her to apply. She put it on, dressed in her new outfit, and readied the house with drinks and snacks for her guests.

The first girl arrived around six, bringing two guys with her. After a few more minutes of arrivals, Veronica went upstairs, where she, Henry, Daphne and Basil. For several minutes everyone mingled and danced. There was a knock at the door, which puzzled Sabrina, since she hadn't invited anyone else. She opened it up and there stood-

"Puck!" She exclaimed.

The boy fairy laughed, then bowed. "At your service, Grimm. A little bird told me there was a party going on." He peered his head in. "You call _this_ a birthday bash? Where're the dismembered body parts hanging from the ceiling? Or the dancing, drunk elves? Good thing I'm here, or else this might have been a total flop."

He swaggered in. Sabrina looked up at him. Puck stood a full five inches taller than her. For a moment, she stared, puzzled.

"What?" He asked, when he caught her looking.

"You're tall," Sabrina mumbled at last.

He smiled. "Ah, yes. Five-eleven, to be exact, and still growing. Now, stop your gawking and lets get this party started!"

After introducing Puck to several awe-struck girls, Sabrina agreed to play some games. Her friend, Edith, went into the kitchen and emerged a moment later with a glass bottle and a timer.

"Spin-the-bottle first," she announced. "And then Seven Minutes in Heaven."

Everyone whooped, some even wolf-whistled, except for Sabrina and Puck." She shot him a wary glace. He smiled, and then shrugged. Oh, well.

All the teenagers took a seat. Edith placed the bottle in the middle, announced she would go first, and flicked her wrist. It spun and landed on a boy named Marvin.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone chanted.

Sabrina hoped her parents had a loud movie playing.

Edith leaned over and pressed her lips to Marvin's. It looked gross.

"Since Sabrina's the birthday girl, she should go next!" Someone exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement. Sabrina, bright red and blushing, reached out and gave the bottle a flick.

It turned, and turned, and turned. Every time it slowed down, it would speed up again. Sabrina stared at the bottle, flabbergasted. She didn't think she had hit it _that_ hard! Finally, it landed on a nerdy-looking kid from Sabrina's class named Rich. He had pimples all over his face.

Rich looked like he'd won the lottery. "Um…uh…"

Sabrina squeezed her eyes shut, leaned over, and kissed him for a microsecond. In her peripheral vision, she saw Puck snickering. Suddenly, the ever-spinning bottle made sense. He was using magic to ensure she got all the worst boys.

"Puck next," Sabrina announced as she sat down, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. All the girls leaned forward, as if anticipating what he'd kiss like. _Probably good_, Sabrina thought. _I bet he's had practice_. She quickly shoved these thoughts from her mind and instead focused on the game in front of them.

"All right," Puck said, exhaling loudly. He twirled the bottle. It bounced a little, slowed, and landed on a pretty brunette girl named Michaela. She screeched in surprise. Puck grinned at Sabrina, reached forward, and grabbed the poor girl by the shoulders, pressing his lips to hers. It was practically an assault. The kiss became deeper, and deeper, and deeper, until the two were full-on making out. Sabrina looked away.

Edith cleared her throat. "Guys? _Guys_? _GUYS_?"

They both jumped. Michaela looked at her friends sheepishly.

"Winona is next," Edith said after a moment's pause.

The game continued, but to her luck, Sabrina never had to spin again, and she was never landed on. Seven minutes in heaven was commenced. All the girls wrote their names on slips of paper and stuffed them in a hat. The boys drew the slips.

Jared was first. He called Edith. They disappeared into the hall closet, while everyone chatted leisurely. She came out eight minutes later with mussed clothes, slightly tangled hair, and her glasses askew atop her nose.

Rich drew someone named Patricia, to Sabrina's relief. The girl grudgingly followed the eager geek in. Their seven minutes was more like three, and both looked unhappy when they came out.

They went down the line. Sometimes couples got a little raunchier, daring to say in nine or ten minutes. Sabrina's stomach got tighter and tighter as each girl was called. Finally, the last two people left were Puck, Sabrina, a guy named Foster and Sabrina's former friend, Anna.

"Let's make this interesting, shall we?" Edith said, grinning mischievously. "There's another closet just down the hall. Let's have the last two couples go inside and see who stays in longer."

Everyone agreed with a jubilant yes. Sabrina felt sick.

Puck opened his slip of paper, the picture of confidence, but all that fell away. He stared at the paper for a long time.

"Sabrina," he croaked at last.

The poor girl could have died.

"Okay, you two," Edith said, herding them toward the closet. Someone else was leading Foster and Anna to the other one. "You know the rules. You must kiss. If you cave, you lose."

"I never lose," Puck said confidently.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and stepped into the closet. Edith shut the door behind them. She turned to Puck, bumping elbows with him in the dark.

"First rules first," she whispered, blushing madly. "This means nothing. We still hate each other with a passion."

"I didn't think I was going to get you," He mumbled. "Jeez."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment! Moving on…keep your hands to yourself, buddy, or you really will answer to my dad."

Even in the pitch-black, she could feel Puck nod. "Got it, General."

"Okay. And Puck?"

"What?"

She sighed. "You're the bane-"

"-of my existence," he finished.

They kissed.

Colors exploded behind Sabrina's eyelids. She hadn't remembered her first kiss with him being like this, but then again, they were only eleven at the time. She still got that same red-hot jolt from their lips touching, like when she saved him from the poison apple. His hand cupped her elbow, then moved up father to her forearm, drawing her closer. Her suspicions had been right. He did know what he was doing.

They broke apart for air but quickly connected. Not much was on Sabrina's mind except for the glaring fact that she was kissing Puck and she liked it. Very, very much.

His hand slid up under the back of her shirt, tracing circles on the small of her back. Her heartbeat increased tenfold. Oh, oh, oh. If they didn't stop this soon, she was going to have a stroke.

"Is this okay?" He asked softly, pressing his lips to her jaw.

Sabrina managed to nod and said through gritted teeth, "Fine." She had meant for it to sound firm, but the word wavered.

Puck smiled, moving his lips farther down to her shoulder. "You know, Grimm, we really are too young to be doing this."

"You're four thousand years old," she said with a shiver.

His lips traced their path back up to hers.

"Still," he said wickedly, touching his forehead to hers. "It's wrong."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Whatever."

He kissed her again, this time more stiffly. Their conversation seemed to have set off something in him. Now it was just lips-on-lips. Nothing special about it.

Finally, someone knocked.

"Guys, Foster and Anna came out five minutes ago."

Sabrina jumped away and yanked the door open. There stood Edith, surrounded by her classmates, Daphne, Veronica and…her father. Sabrina's heart sank.

"Everyone out, now!" Henry barked.

Sabrina watched with teary eyes as her classmates streaked out the door. She looked at her family. There was her mother, disappointed. Her father, furious. And Daphne…with a look on her face that could only be described as awe.

"Holy cow!" She exclaimed. "You guys were in there for twelve minutes."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Have you guys been here the whole time?"

Veronica folded her arms across her chest. "No. We sent Daphne down to get a couple of sodas and when she didn't come back up, we decided to investigate. Little did we know we'd find you kissing Puck in a closet."

Sabrina blushed. This was so humiliating.

"Mom, I can explain-"

"Sabrina, you are fourteen. Fourteen! You're not old enough to be doing any kissing, much less with Puck." She turned to him. "I trusted you. I trusted you to take care of my daughter and protect her, even when Henry told me not to. I'm sad to say I was proven wrong today."

Puck shook his head. "It wasn't like that, Veronica."

In all honesty, Sabrina had never heard him so panicked. She wondered why.

Henry stepped forward. "Wasn't like that? _Wasn't like that_? You two were in there for TWELVE MINTUES!"

"I know!" Puck exclaimed. "And guess what, _Henry_?" He stepped forward, smirking. "It was the best twelve minutes of my whole life. Sabrina's a really, really, really good kisser."

Daphne squealed and threw her hand over her mouth. Sabrina was both horrified and intrigued. Puck was antagonizing her father, she knew, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was some truth to his words.

"Well," he said, as wings popped from his back. He floated into the air. "I'm out. See you, Marshmallow." He turned to Veronica. "You too, older-Grimm, and you too, Mr. Crankypants." He turned to Sabrina. "Bye Ugly Sugar-Lips!"

He turned and opened the door and flew out. A moment later, Sabrina could see him streaking across the sky. She turned back to her parents and struggled not to burst into tears. They looked so disappointed.

"It's not just Puck," Veronica said quietly. "I thought I could trust you, too. I thought you were responsible now."

"So did I," Daphne admitted. "But I can't wait for your guys' wedding!"

Sabrina groaned.


	4. Moment Four: Three Years Later

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Sisters Grimm. :)

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

Moment Four: Three Years Later…

It was funny, how fast time flew by under her circumstances.

Sabrina grew-she flourished, in fact. Soon she was bombarded with date invitations, friends, and popularity. She joined the cheerleading squad, got her license, and her first steady boyfriend.

Donovan was, in short, a jock. He had a chiseled jaw, was quarterback of the football team, was well muscled and well liked by everyone. Except for Daphne. The girl insisted that he was all wrong for Sabrina. That she and Puck were meant to be.

Well, they weren't, Sabrina reasoned. If they had been then he would have been there for her. After the kiss, though, he more or less dropped off the face of the planet. Uncle Jake kept the family updated on his whereabouts. Persia, Rome, the Bahamas-Puck was everywhere but where he should be.

With adulthood quickly approaching, all Sabrina could hope for was one last chance to say goodbye to the boy who had changed her life so much. She wanted to marry Donovan after college, have children, and live a normal life. Was that so bad? If Puck were involved, well, he would ruin things. He might scare him away. She wanted the chance to tell him to leave her alone.

It wasn't what she thought it would be, though.

He knocked on their door in the dead of the night. Sabrina-keen to opening doors in the past-did the honors. She did a double take when she saw it was Puck.

"Grimm," he said, nodding to her.

She fluffed her hair with her hand, suddenly self-conscious. It had been three years since she'd last seen him. Her short-shorts and oversized tee shirt weren't going to make that great of an impression on Puck.

He looked down. For a moment Sabrina thought he might be trying not to cry—which confused her—until she followed his gaze. They were on her legs.

She cleared her throat. "Puck?"

He looked up. "Huh? What?"

She studied him. He still looked a lot like he had when he'd been fourteen. His hair was mussed in that endearing way of his, and his face had a bit of stubble around the edges. He was taller, too. About six feet.

"Why are you here?"

He scratched his head. "Personal reasons."

"Like…"

"Like I just lost a whole bunch of money because I gambled."

"Puck you have to be eighteen to gamble-"

"So? What they don't know won't hurt them!"

She laughed. "Oh my god. You are so stupid."

"So are you," he spat. "Anyways, I don't want to inconvenience the old lady, so."

"How nice. You're finally taking someone's feelings into consideration."

"Actually, no. I just can't deal with her right now. She's too elderly."

"Puck, you are a scumbag!" Sabrina moved to slam the door in his face but he blocked it with his foot.

"Uh-uh-uh, Grimm. You gotta be nice to guests. The old lady taught me that."

"I don't have to be nice to _anyone_, especially _you_!"

Puck crossed his arms over his chest, amused. "Do I detect a hint of a grudge somewhere in there? Who's cat did I kill this time?"

"I really hope you're not serious."

"It was ONE time, Sabrina! God. No one lets me forget that."

She looked at him with revulsion. "You can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Because…" She scrambled for the right words. "Because my father hates you and thinks you're a four-thousand-year-old pedophile."

"That kiss was a year ago, Grimm!" He exclaimed. "Isn't he over it, yet?"

"Try _three_ years, Puck."

"Good god. He really does stick to things, eh?" He peered at her. "Are you…are you crying?"

"No!" Sabrina shouted. "I mean…I don't…" She turned and strode back into the room, hoping Puck would go away. No such luck.

She ignored his footfalls behind her as she hurried to her room, being careful not to step on the creaky floorboards. The last thing she needed was for Henry or Veronica to wake up to Puck in their house.

She threw herself on her bed, sniffling, burying her face in her pillow. Puck shut the door quietly and turned the lock.

"Grimm…" He sat down beside her. "Sorry. I didn't realize."

She turned to him. Her eyes were rimmed in red. "We spent _years_ together, Puck. Years! Our grandma _raised you_. And you go and say you can't stand to be around her because she's old. And you don't even remember how long it's been since we last saw each other! How am I supposed to react?"

"I didn't think I was important."

Sabrina sat up. "You were the closest thing I had to a best friend! You were the closest thing I ever got to having a boyfriend! You were the closest thing I had to a brother, until Basil."

"Okay, can you take that last one off? 'Cause it just makes us both sound really, really creepy."

"Can you ever be serious? Ever?"

"Yes. Occasionally. Marginally."

"Then show me you can, Puck."

"Fine." He sighed, annoyed. "I'm kind of getting tired of doing this, though."

"Doing what-"

He bent over and grabbed her face, pulling it up to his. Their lips met with force. Sabrina sat up, suddenly alert, hyperaware of Puck all around her.

She threw three years of frustration into that kiss—three years of wondering where the heck he was, what he was doing, if he was okay—she threw it all in there. He seemed to have his own anger, too, because he met her with equal tension.

Then, suddenly, the kiss became eager. Puck pushed her down until she was flat on her back, guiding his hand under her leg. Her skin tingled where he touched her. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of his hair under her hands, of his nose as it bumped into hers, of his hand as it traveled up and down her calf.

Suddenly his fingers were under the hem of her shirt, tugging it up, up, up, until it was completely off. Sabrina was infinitely glad she chosen to wear a sports bra that day, and not one of those girly ones her mother sometimes bought for her.

"Wait…wait…" She said as he shrugged off his jacket.

Puck looked at her. "For what?"

"My parents are in the next room."

"So?"

"So?" Sabrina sat up, folding her arms across her chest. "And I…" Oh my god. She had a boyfriend.

"What? What is it?"

"I…I have…"

Puck seemed to understand. "Ah. What's his name?"

"Donovan."

"Gross."

"Puck," she chided. "You had to have known…"

"Known what?"

She looked around her. "This isn't going to work. Not this. Not us."

He pushed himself up off the bed. "I know. I just…"

"You can still stay here, okay? Let's just not, you know."

"You don't even want to try and see if we could make it work?"

She shook her head. "I've tried, Puck. I've tried so hard."

He narrowed his eyes. "You haven't tried anything, Sabrina."

"I have. I have-"

"I don't want to hear it." He turned toward her door.

"You can't always have your way, Puck."

He hesitated, pulling open the door, half in and out. "Put your shirt on. We don't want people thinking you're a skank."

Sabrina gasped in outrage. "Well I guess it doesn't really matter, gasbag. They've all seen _your _true colors!"

He stepped outside and slammed the door shut. Sabrina cringed.

A moment later she heard her mother's sleepy, shuffling steps, a gasp of outrage, some murmuring, and then Veronica stuck her head in.

"Sabrina, what's Puck doing-" She grimaced. "Oh."

"I was working out," Sabrina lied, flexing her thin arms. She was still wearing just the stupid bra. "What about Puck?"

"You mean you weren't-" Veronica looked behind her. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Sabrina widened her eyes innocently.

"Puck's here?" It came out as a question.

"Here?" Sabrina exclaimed, playing along. She shoved past her mother and streaked down the hall, throwing herself into Puck's arms. "Oh my god, I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you in _three whole years_!"

"Um, yeah," he said hesitantly, winding his arms around her.

Veronica smiled at them, a bit teary-eyed. "Well, I guess—Puck, you may stay as long as you like. We're so glad to have you back!"

"Yeah," Sabrina said through gritted teeth, pulling away before he could cop a feel, something she didn't think was below him. "So glad."

Puck smirked and leaned in to whisper, "I thought I told you to put on a shirt."

"Idiot. Maybe you shouldn't have taken it off." And then she turned and flounced right back to her room.

* * *

Henry, needless to say, was not happy to have Puck back under his roof. After the last two incidents the fairy-boy wasn't his favorite person. He more or less came to grips with it, though, since Daphne was so happy.

The little girl, who really wasn't that little anymore at fourteen, idolized Puck. She followed him everywhere he went, only leaving his side to attend school and her many basketball games. That's one side of her sister Sabrina had never seen before moving back to New York: Daphne was, well, sporty.

Sabrina kept her distance from Puck, lessening her yearning for him by filling her time with Donavon. He was cute, her boyfriend. Some might even say gorgeous. Dark hair, dark eyes, strong jaw—but he was everything Puck wasn't, and nothing that Puck was. At times he seemed too serious. If Sabrina said the wrong thing, she could always count on a cold, hard stare and a short reply. He was too mature. If she wanted to do something silly, he always shot her down. He was just too…old, it seemed, despite them being the same age.

Sabrina knew Donovan wouldn't care for Puck, so she made sure they never really came face-to-face. Until, of course, when he showed up at her door on Valentine's Day.

She'd already talked to him that morning, and they'd decided to do something that coming weekend to avoid the crazy Valentine's rush. That way they'd have more of a chance of getting into a nice restaurant.

It was Puck who answered the door. He was sucking on a lollipop as he stuck his head into Sabrina's room and announced some meathead was there.

"Who?" She asked, pushing herself off her bed. She didn't like having him anywhere in her room. It stirred up too many memories. Embarrassing, awkward ones.

"I don't know. He's holding flowers-"

Sabrina shoved past him and walked quickly into the living room. Donovan stood there, looking confused.

"Hey, babe," he said, wrapping her in his large arms. He kissed her lightly on the lips. She fell into his embrace at once, glad for the safeness in it.

He leaned down to brush his lips across her neck. "I just couldn't go a day without seeing you, especially a day like this."

Sabrina heard someone scoff. She turned around. Sure enough, it was Puck, leaning against the doorway. He was watching them.

Donovan's eyes hardened. "What's so funny?"

Puck sauntered toward them with ease. His hair was uncombed, his face unwashed, and his jeans had a rip in the knee. Sabrina could sense Donovan sizing him up and, at last, he smiled a little. He thought he was better than Puck.

This made Sabrina angry, to her surprise. And she didn't even know why.

"Nothing. You just want it really bad, don't you?" Puck asked with a laugh.

Sabrina burned bright red. "Puck-"

Donovan laughed. "His name is Puck? _Puck_?" He laughed. "That's hilarious, babe. Oh, and for your information-" He turned to Puck, grinning. "I already got it."

There was the immaturity Sabrina had been hoping for. Now she was wishing he's go back to being his usual self.

She stepped on his toe. "Don, please."

Puck laughed. "Dude, believe me, I know. She gives it up pretty easy."

Donovan flushed. He looked at Sabrina. "Is that true?"

How had this gone wrong so quickly? Oh, right. Puck was involved. She turned to him with accusing eyes.

"Shut up, Puck. That's not…that's not even…"

He gave her a disgusted look. "Really, Grimm? This is your boyfriend?"

Donavon glared at her. _At her_. "This is your friend, Sabrina?"

"I…I…." She sniffed. Donovan ever so slowly handed her the flowers, bid her a happy Valentine's Day, and left. Maturity returns.

She turned to Puck, sniffling. "Wh…why d-do you hate me?"

He looked at her, eyes widening. "Grimm? What's wrong?"

"My boyfriend just broke u-up with me on Valentines…" She hiccupped. "Valentine's Day because of y…you."

Puck looked surprised. "I didn't mean to Grimm. I was joking."

"And you said we…" She let out a sob, much to her dismay. "You lied."

"I was trying to get even with him-"

"But _you_ started it. W-why, Puck? Why c-can't you just leave me alone?"

He lower lip trembled. He wiped at his eyes. "I don't know."

She turned to go to her room. "Fine. Be that way. I can't wait for you to leave."

"Sabrina." He grabbed her arm. "Don't say that."

She looked at the floor. "Go to Granny Relda. Pay her back for all she did for you. She needs someone now. She needs…someone."

"But I can't leave it like this, Sabrina, not again."

A little pang, deep in the hollow of her throat. A pounding headache. A broken heart. He was a liar.

"Do you love me, Puck?"

He froze. "Do I…_what_?"

"That's what I thought." She wrenched her arm from his. "Go. Now. Leave me the heck alone, and just _go_."

Then she hurried back into her room, buried her face in her pillow, and sobbed with anguish. Another rejection from Puck. Another hurtful goodbye.

She loved him. She knew that. She felt it burn in her head, behind her eyes, in the deepest part of her stomach. She loved him more than anything but he didn't love _her_.

History is so hard to let go of. But she had to.

She had to let it go.

* * *

Puck said goodbye to the Grimm family a short time after that. He thanked Veronica and hugged Daphne with an affectionate "See ya, Marshmallow." His gaze fell past Henry and Sabrina, unseeing of them. She wanted to scream.

Still, she followed him out the door, a last-ditch attempt at _something_. Anything. She needed to know that he cared.

"Be safe, okay?" She asked, so much meaning in those three words.

"I will," he replied, before he flew up into the sky.

_I will_. Two works. About him. As it had always been.

And, Sabrina suspected, as it always would be.


	5. Moment Five: The Old Age

Hey Guys!

Well, here's an ALMOST FOUR THOUSAND WORDs chapter for you! haha! Thank you for the reviews, I love them! And thanks for reading this story. Let me know whatcha think!

-Homey :o)

**Disclaimer:** The Sisters Grimm does not, in any way, belong to me.

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

**Moment Five: The Old Age**

Sabrina had done it. As she strode across the stage, unflattering black gown billowing out around her, she beamed at the crowd. Sure, it was an uncomfortably warm day, and she'd broken her wrist the week before—an injury she had evaded when dueling Everafters (minus the arm) but managed to get due to a pair of heels. But everyone was here. So this moment was…perfect.

She ran into her parents' arms as soon as the caps had finished raining down around her. Then it was onto Daphne, Snow White, Prince Charming, Mr. Canis, Red Riding Hood, Robin Hood; it went on. Every one of her classmates gave the strange brood a glance that was too long to be considered polite. Once again, she didn't mind. She was leaving them behind her, onto greater things. College.

"I only wish Granny Relda could be here," she mused as she posed for a picture with Veronica.

Her mother smiled brightly as the flash went off and proceeded to dig around in her "purse". (Which was really an endless pit). Finally she emerged, triumphant, with a blue envelope and handed it to Sabrina.

"Relda wanted me to give these to you," she explained as Sabrina hastily tore it open. It was a cute card. But the real surprise awaited her inside—a train ticket!

"To Ferryport Landing?" She gasped. "Mom! I get to visit Granny!"

Daphne, at the sound of her grandmother's name, scuttled over. She was wearing makeup (too much) and a fitted dress, but at that moment she couldn't have been younger. "Granny? Mom, I want to see Granny! And Elvis. I haven't seen him…"

Sabrina gave her sister a woeful glance. "Sorry, Daph. It's only one…" She waved it around with a weak grin.

Daphne's face fell. "Mom! So unfair! Why can't Sabrina just drive?"

"This is more effective," Veronica explained. "And quick. Plus, Relda paid. So I wasn't about to complain."

"Yay!" Sabrina cheered. "I'm going to see Granny Relda!"

* * *

"_No_!" Sabrina moaned, throwing her hand over her eyes. "I can't possibly go!"

Daphne folded one of her sister's countless t-shirts and stuffed it in her suitcase with about fifty thousand pairs of Converse. "What? Why?"

"I. Totally. Forgot. Puck."

"Oh, come off it, Sabrina. He's a _boy_. A much-o hot-o one at that, but a boy. He's like…a pig. You didn't used to be like this." Her eyes brightened wickedly. "Unless…"

"Don't!" Sabrina sat up. She'd been lying on her bed, filled with remorse, for the past five minutes. "Don't even say it!"

"YOU LOVE PUCK! YOU LOVE PUCK!" Daphne taunted gleefully.

"Shut up, Daphne. You're fifteen. Act like it."

She danced around gleefully, throwing her hands around in the air. "He's your soul mate! Your one true love! You want him."

"I don't. I don't want to _deal_ with him. There's a huge difference."

"Come off it-"

"Is that your new catchphrase?"

"I'm considering it." Daphne plopped down next to her sister and tackled her flat on her back. "Say 'I love Puck'!"

"Is this some twisted, horrible version of mercy?"

"Say it! Out loud!"

"Please refrain from quoting _Twilight_ whenever possible, Daph," Sabrina said, unsuccessfully evading the question.

"Come on!"

"Fine. Fine. I hate Puck." She shoved Daphne off, a little forcefully. "Now, if you'll please let me finish packing."

The young girl stood and watched her sister somberly for several minutes before she spoke again. "Sabrina-"

She held up her hands. "Please, Daph."

"I was just going to say he probably won't be there. He travels all the time, Granny says. He's probably in Tasmania or Romania or something ending in 'uh'"

Sabrina grinned, mood brightening by miles. "Really? You think?"

"Uh-huh. Absolutely," Daphne readily agreed.

"Good." Sabrina exhaled with relief. "Great. It'll just be me and Granny for a month. I can't wait."

Daphne twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Still…if he's there…you should totally make a move."

Sabrina curled her lip in disgust. "I'd rather not."

"Fine."

* * *

Mr. Canis drove Sabrina to the Grimm residence. Red had lived there for several years but had recently moved out with Mr. Canis, her best friend and sort-of grandfather, to a place a few towns away.

"I'm telling you this because you deserve to know," Canis began somberly as he pulled out onto Ferryport Landing's main road.

Great. What a perfect way to start her summer.

Sabrina forced herself to meet his eyes in the rearview mirror. He'd finally updated to a new car, an expensive sports car, to everyone's surprise. The seatbelts actually fastened. The engine purred, it didn't roar (and deafen). The safety had increased by leaps and bounds. But suddenly, Sabrina missed the old, clunky, black car. Mr. Canis wouldn't have been able to talk to her over the roar of the engine. He wouldn't have been able to tell her things she didn't want to her.

"Okay," she replied at last, with a swallow.

"Your grandmother-" He stared ahead. "She is not well. She was too ill to come to the station today and meet you. She was too…" He sighed, looking older than Sabrina had ever seen him, which was saying something. "I love her dearly. She asked me not to breathe a word of it to anyone. But I didn't want to shock you. It's not right."

"Why doesn't she stop aging?" Sabrina asked. "We're all Everafters, now."

He pursed his lips. "You know why, Sabrina, as well as I do. She wants to be with your grandfather, and she wants to go naturally. I do respect her reasons, though we have had many a late argument about that. But it's her life. And she will do as she pleases, as Relda has always done."

Sabrina chewed her lip in silence the rest of the way to the house. Her grandmother, the one she loved more than anything in the world, was dying. This might very well be the last time she'd ever see her. But as the crooked home came into view (when it had been rebuilt, Granny had requested it look exactly the same) she pushed the troubling thoughts from her mind. She had to be there for her, in the now, not looking toward the future.

"I'm so excited," Sabrina enthused as she pulled her suitcase from the car.

Canis smiled. It was an odd look on him. "Ah, yes. She is, too. As is Puck."

Sabrina froze. Ever so slowly, the suitcase slipped from her hand, clattering on the gravel driveway. "Did…did you say Puck?"

Canis gave her an odd look. "Yes, Sabrina. I did. What's wrong? Did I upset you? Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about Relda. I didn't want to ruin your stay, but-"

"No, no." Sabrina waved him off. "It wasn't that." She forced a smile. "Just trouble in paradise." Then, "I think."

They were just about to turn the knob when it opened for them. Granny Relda came rushing out, exclaiming over Sabrina, then gathered her in a tight hug. At once Sabrina fell into the warm clutches of her grandmother's arms. She felt safe. Nothing was wrong. Everything was…as it was supposed to be.

But as Granny Relda pulled away, she could indeed see it was not. Her grandmother's cheerful face was pale and sallow, lined with thousands of wrinkles. Her hands shook a little as she took Sabrina's arms and led her through the door. Her walk was a little unsteady, her eyes a bit milky. But her voice was the same as ever: cheerful, a warm cup of pudding, music to Sabrina's ears.

Maybe she could pretend. That wouldn't hurt, would it? Then she noticed the presence of a cane, in the very far corner of the living room.

Maybe it would.

"I've prepared dinner," Granny Relda said, leading Sabrina straight to the table. "I can't wait to show you. Oh, _libeling_. You look beautiful. Just wait here-" She hurried toward the kitchen and, after exchanging a meaningful glance with Sabrina, Canis followed.

"Old lady?" Came a hoarse voice from somewhere upstairs. "The Trickster King is _starved_. I demand grub at once. These apples just aren't-" He rounded the corner and stopped when he saw Sabrina. His eyes fell to her suitcase, then to her hands, twiddling nervously in her lap.

"Hello, Puck," she said at last, deciding normalcy was the best approach. But it was very hard, seeing as Puck wasn't wearing a shirt. In fact, the only item of clothing he had on was a pair of white gym shorts that rode quite low on his hips. Sabrina blushed scarlet.

"Hi, Grimm," he said back, voice high, as he edged into the dining room. He sat down from her the farthest he could, then stared.

"Did you…" Sabrina stared at the table. "Did you know I was coming?"

"Uh, duh, dumb-head," Puck replied with a laugh, but she could tell he was lying.

Granny Relda emerged from the kitchen, carrying steaming dishes of food. She beamed when she saw them. "Puck! Glad you joined us. Sabrina, come see."

She peered at the dishes, expecting something pink, or oozing, or smelly, or downright frightening. But was met only with…

"Lasagna?" She asked, and peered into other bowl. "And…garlic bread?"

Granny Relda wrung her hands nervously. "Is that okay? I figured I'd prepare something you might find normal your first night here."

"Absolutely," Sabrina agreed. "I love lasagna. I just thought…don't change your menu because of me."

"Oh, how thoughtful," Puck said with a sneer, then reached across the table to snatch six pieces of garlic bread from the bowl. They were gone in a matter of seconds.

"How do you deal with him?" Sabrina asked Granny Relda as she sat down.

The old woman just laughed. But Canis met her eyes and shrugged as if to say, _I have absolutely no idea_.

* * *

Later that night, after Granny Relda had gone to bed, and Mr. Canis had gone home to Red, Sabrina ventured down the hall in search of a bathroom. Apparently, when the three little pigs had reconstructed it they'd changed the floor plan a bit. Her room was still the same, though, right down to the model planes.

Finally she gave up and went back to her room, climbed under the covers, and tried to sleep. But her bladder…it was killing her. She crossed her legs. She tried to think of other, more important things. But only one word ran through her mind: Pee. Pee pee pee pee pee pee pee.

At last she surrendered to the war with her bladder and went in search, once again, of something. Only this time it was Puck.

She found him easily enough, in the living room watching TV as if it weren't three in the morning. She plopped down next to him. He ignored her. She sighed. She fidgeted. He changed the channel.

"Um…where's the bathroom?" She asked at last, in a very small voice.

He chuckled. "One or two?"

"What?"

"I won't say until you answer me."

She made a face. "One."

He dug into his pocket, emerged with a pad of paper, and scribbled something down. "Okay, thanks."

"What did you just do?"

"Hm…?" He lazily looked over his shoulder at her. "Oh. That? I'm keeping a chart to see what people do more. So far, it's a tie."

Sabrina made a face. "Thanks. And the bathroom…?"

"There isn't one."

"You're kidding, right?"

He grinned. "The pigs forgot it when they built the house so they put it all outside in an outhouse. It's quite nice."

Sabrina groaned. "Oh, man."

"You scared to walk outside by yourself, Grimm?"

"No. I just don't think I can walk I've got to go so bad."

Once again he emerged with the paper and wrote something else down. "That's great. Thank you! This chart is gonna kick butt!"

She stood and hobbled out the door without another word. The outhouse really was quite nice, more like a mini-house than anything. It had Jacuzzi jets and two showers and more. The pigs must have felt awfully bad about forgetting it.

A moment later, having relieved herself, Sabrina breezed back inside the house, past the living room, calling out a hasty goodnight to Puck. But he surprised her.

"Grimm? Can you, er, come here for a second?"

She froze and slowly padded back into the room. "Uh…yeah?"

"The old lady…" He paused, staring at the TV screen. "She's…she's not well, is she?"

"No." Sabrina cleared her throat. "No, she isn't."

"Ah." He was still shirtless, and in the dark room—the only light came from the television screen—his abs looked awesome. Sabrina instantly felt horrible for thinking such shallow thoughts and tried in vain to clear her throat.

What came out would go down in history as one of the most humiliating things a person has ever said. Ever.

"You look good, still. I mean, your abs do. Not you. Not that you don't it's just that your abs look…better…" She trailed off feebly.

Puck turned around to grin at her. "Thanks, Grimm. It's a very special diet. Chips four times a day and at _least_ a dozen sodas. Oh, and hotdogs. Countless hotdogs."

She folded her arms across her chest. "I didn't mean-"

He laughed. "Oh, I think you meant it. I admit, these abs _are_ incredibly shapely and sculpted. George here totally thinks so." He pointed to a spot on his abdomen.

"You name your abs?"

"I name everything, Grimm. Even my boogers. Right now a Ted is living in my nose."

She paused, overcome by the wave of nostalgia that surged through her. Past conversations flickered through her mind, one by one, like the best kind of movie. Puck seemed to be remembering too because, at last, he said quietly,

"I don't know what I'll do without her."

"Who?"

He squirmed uncomfortably. "The old lady. I mean, she's annoying as anything. And she's way too strict. But she let me live here. And didn't starve me. Completely."

Sabrina shuddered to think of life without Granny. "Don't…don't say that."

"I've never been around it before," he whispered. "This 'dying-of-old-age' stuff. It's…it's scary."

"It's is," Sabrina agreed, slightly embarrassed by the tremor in her voice. "It's the worst." Even though she hadn't ever been around it, either.

"D'you think…" Puck sighed, then looked at her, seeming to change his mind. "I'm going to bed."

"Right." Sabrina turned and headed back up the stairs, plopped down on her bed, and buried herself under her blankets, willing her mind to forget.

Life without Granny Relda wouldn't…_couldn't_ exist. It just couldn't.

Could it?

* * *

Her first week in Ferryport Landing was pleasant. Granny took Sabrina back to all of her favorite places, most of which had been rebuilt in the past few years. The Blue Plate Special—her favorite diner, where the blue fairy worked—was as busy and alive as ever. Sabrina ordered an egg cream.

But after that first seven days, Granny Relda's strength seemed to decline, and she started to rest more. She promised Sabrina she'd be "good as new" after a couple of days, but her granddaughter knew better. That's why, when the second week passed and the old woman still hadn't improved, she wasn't surprised or hurt.

Just sad.

"Puck, go take Sabrina and do something," she instructed one day. She was lying on the couch, where she'd been napping on-and-off all day long. "I don't like to think of Sabrina doing absolutely nothing while she's here."

"I'm okay, Granny," Sabrina replied quickly, but Puck interrupted her.

"Okay."

She stared at him with surprise and was still giving him the same look as he grabbed her hand and flew her into the air a moment later.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked over the whistling of the wind.

Puck stared straight ahead. "It wasn't for you."

"I see."

"Here." He pulled her up, into his arms, like she weighed nothing. "This is easier than to have you dangling from my limbs."

She smiled. "It's been so long since we've flown like this."

"Yeah." He sailed higher. His pink wings were beautiful, translucent, in the warm sun. "It has been. I can't even remember the last time."

Sabrina stared down at Ferryport Landing, a safe haven below. They were quite high, now. Everything was so serene. No killer rabbits were chasing them. No evil giant. No rabid dragon, fiery jabberwocky or crazed member of the Scarlet Hand. "I wish Daphne was here."

"Me, too." He agreed. "It would be like old times…er…ah. Forget I said that."

"Is it weird…" She said, wistful. "That I miss that? I mean, I love my parents. I wish I'd gotten them back sooner. But I can't help but miss the old days."

"Yeah. You Grimms have a knack for attracting crazies."

"That's why you've lived with us so long!"

"Ha, ha. So funny."

He peeked down at her under a fringe of blonde lashes. "So…you're a high school graduate now, eh?"

Sabrina poked him. "Don't sound so shocked." She paused. "Did _you_ graduate?"

"No," he scoffed. "School—the biggest waste of time _I've_ ever seen."

"At least Charming Elementary was. Did we ever really learn anything?"

He laughed. "We learned what Everafters are total creeps." His eyes brightened. "Hey—I've got an idea!"

"I'm all ears."

He made a sharp left and they soon found themselves sailing over a forest, thick with pines. Puck kept careful watch on the ground until he saw what he wanted, then coasted down to land rather….sharply.

"Ow!" Sabrina groaned, rubbing her shoulder. "Thanks, Puck."

"No problem Grimm." He started forward. "You coming?"

"Yeah…yeah…" She stomped after him. The branches and leaves cracked under her converse. Puck was wearing the same pair.

They both were alike, actually. Blonde hair, ratty jeans, their favorite hoodies. Sabrina wondered if anyone else saw them and thought they looked alike. Or thought they looked like a couple.

"There!"

Sabrina, who had unknowingly been focusing on the ground, looked up. She gasped. It was the castle—in ruins—that the good Everafters had used during the war against the scarlet hand. Eventually, they'd put a spell on it to trap everyone inside, and apparently they'd done some damage. The wall was in pieces, the ground around it was littered with debris, and the windows were shattered. It even looked…burned.

"I can't believe it," Sabrina whispered, walking forward.

Puck crossed his arms. "I use it as a fort sometimes. It's rather nice, by my standards."

Sabrina climbed inside. It smelled like mildew, wet dog, and smoke. Wait a second…wet dog? Why did it smell like wet dog?

Something fell on her head. Something sticky…and messy…and altogether revolting. She thought she might throw up.

"Puck!" She roared, turning around. The fairy-boy was laughing manically, slapping his thigh as if he'd never heard a better joke.

"Oh, Grimm! You're hideous!"

Obviously, Puck had regressed a lot in the past two years. Then again, maybe Sabrina had. Because she laughed.

"You are so dead!" She exclaimed, lurching forward. Before he could move she'd tackled him, and was smearing his face with the goop.

"This is awesome!" He exclaimed as she plopped a lot of it underneath his nose. He inhaled deeply. "I have more, if you want some! We could throw it at Canis's house."

"No thanks," Sabrina declined. She heaved herself up and off Puck, wiping the slimy stuff from her eyes. "I need a shower."

"There's a lake right around here," he said, sounding completely serious.

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him. "No thanks, dung-breath."

Then she sauntered away, laughing once again.

It felt so good to be a kid.

* * *

They went out the next day, and the next, devoting their hours to fun and games. They went to an arcade and played Pacman against each other for four straight hours: Sabrina won. They ordered the all-you-can-eat buffet at the Blue Plate special and loaded up on fried chicken: Puck won that round. They dreamed up pranks together, played truth or dare (_Grimm, go jump off a cliff and see if you die or not_) and raced dirt bikes through the dense woods.

It was the most fun Sabrina had in five years.

"Mom, can you please send Daphne up?" Sabrina asked on the phone one night.

Veronica laughed. "Really? You want her there?"

"Yes," she said, then added, "Please."

So it was arranged. Daphne would be there in two days, and their strange little group would be reunited once again.

When Sabrina told Puck, he actually cheered.

"Yay! We can tag-team against you and see who wins."

"Pssh," Sabrina replied, stealing a French fry from his plate. "I will." She plopped down on the couch next to him and stared at the TV screen.

"Hey," she said suddenly, turning to him.

Puck looked at her. "What?"

"Have you been to Faerie lately?"

He made a face. "Yeah. A couple of times."

"How's Tatiana?"

"Crazy as a bat." He stuffed another fry in his mouth. "But good, otherwise. She's um…remarrying a new guy. Nicer than Oberon ever was." Puck quickly changed the subject, not wanting to speak of his father, whom he'd hated. "Why d'you ask?"

"If you were in New York…" Sabrina fiddled with a loose thread on her shirt. "Why didn't you come and see us?"

He choked. "Oh! Um…uh…because I was too busy."

She made a face. "Since I've been back home, you've seen me three times. And I want to know why. I figured we'd see each other every month…every other month. Not less than once a year. I don't…" She chewed her thumbnail. "Oh, well. That's over now, done. I'm glad we'll get to see you now."

"You really like me, don't you, Grimm?" He teased.

_More than like_, she wanted to say, but she just shrugged. "You wish."

He mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "Yeah I do."

"Huh?" She asked anyway.

"Nothing," he muttered, then stood. "I'm going to go feed my chimps. Goodbye."

Sabrina watched after him as he hurried off, wishing she could say all the things she wanted to.

But she didn't. She wasn't brave like she used to be.


	6. Moment Six: Conflict

Hello! :)

So, last time I updated was in AUGUST. I'm so sorry! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. If you read it, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Is Puck in character? How about Sabrina? All that good stuff. Thanks!

Oh, and if you would be so kind, please head over to my profile and vote for what story you have read of mine! (You may select up to two). Thanks so much!

-Homey

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own _The Sisters Grimm_. I would settle for just Puck, but I don't own him either.

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

**Moment Six: Conflict**

Daphne arrived with a bang. For her, that meant showing up in the middle of the night, fully costumed, screaming a war cry. Sabrina shot up in bed, clutching at her racing heart. As she thundered down the stairs, Puck's manic laughed reached her ears.

"Who's there?" She asked, going into a karate stance.

But, of course, it was her sister. Who was giggling along with Puck.

"Did you plan this?" Sabrina cried, aghast.

"Maybe," Daphne deadpanned. They both burst into fits of sporadic laughter. "You should have seen your face, Sabrina. I wish I'd taken a picture."

"Shut up," Sabrina growled.

Puck slung his arm around Daphne's shoulders, whose cheeks went warm with pride. "Marshmallow, it's great to have you back."

"It's great to be back," She beamed.

"Just great," Sabrina grumbled.

Daphne reached forward to hug her sister. "I missed you even though it was only, like, a week. Basil can be so annoying."

"Uh-huh." Sabrina gently squeezed her back.

Daphne pulled back and looked between Puck, who was talking to himself, and Sabrina, who was folding her arms across her chest in the classic I-Don't-Care-About-Anyone stance.

"So," She said, when no one spoke. "Have you two been gettin' it on?"

"DAPHNE!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Please!"

Puck frowned. "Don't be so repulsive, Marshmallow. _She_ is the last thing I would want. It's a shame she's going to be my wife one day."

"I am not!" Sabrina exclaimed, indignant.

Daphne giggled. "You so are." She reached up and grabbed each of them around the neck with one arm, squishing their faces to hers. "I love you guys!" Then she grabbed her suitcase and stumbled up the stairs to bed.

* * *

"Is it me, or do I see Daphne?"

All three teenagers turned toward Granny Relda, who was standing in the kitchen doorway, especially feeble and pale in the early morning light. Sabrina looked immediately to Daphne, gauging her reaction. The slightest shadow passed over her sister's smiling face, and it tore at Sabrina's heart. But then it was gone, replaced by happiness.

"Granny—it's _so_ good to see you!" She cried, lurching forward to embrace the old woman. She hugged Daphne back with newfound strength.

"Oh, _libeling_. It is so good. So good."

Sabrina watched with slightly teary eyes. Yes, it was right to send for Daphne. She might even ask her parents to come up for the last days of their visit. Granny wasn't holding up, she might not have long to…to…

Puck interrupted her thoughts with a loud, obnoxious burp. "Excuse me as I throw up in my mouth a little. But your display of affection is repulsing me to my very core."

Granny laughed. "Oh, Puck! You're a riot. Now, what shall I make?"

"Anything," Daphne replied.

Sabrina said, "Pancakes, please."

"We'll see!" Granny Relda smiled and ushered them out of the kitchen. Puck grabbed a box of cereal on the way. Within seconds, he'd managed to polish it off and he proceeded to casually throw the box over his shoulder.

"Puck!" Sabrina hissed, picking it up. "Granny Relda doesn't need any more work than she already has. Can't you see that?"

"I'm allergic to all forms of physical activity. Sub categories include housework, sports, and homework. And picking up after myself."

"Homework isn't physical activity, Puck," Sabrina said dryly.

"What are you talking about Grimm? It's painful _and_ exhausting."

"But it's not—"

"Hey, look!" Daphne interrupted, rushing to the front door to peer out the window. "I see Mr. Canis."

Sabrina glanced outside. Sure enough, the old man was hobbling toward them, stooped over with age. His face was drawn.

He opened the door without knocking, and everyone immediately jumped back. He cast them all wary glances, not so different from the ones he had originally bestowed upon them, some seven years ago.

It frightened Sabrina, actually. She looked down and saw a manila envelope clutched firmly in his hand.

Daphne was oblivious. "Mr. Canis!" She yelled, rushing forward to hug him.

"Child, I'm not as sturdy as I used to be," He admonished, stiffening.

"It's _so_ good to see you," She said, squeezing tighter.

"I don't have time for frivolous things right now, including hugs. Now if you'll excuse." He deftly maneuvered out of Daphne's iron grip and limped toward the kitchen.

Puck sighed and plopped down on the couch. "The Trickster King is hungry! Bring forth some grub, loyal servants."

Daphne, looking to where Mr. Canis had hobbled away, gave a dazed laugh. Sabrina thwacked Puck on the head with the heel of her hand.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, leaning away from her. "What was that for?"

"Are you blind, Puck? Something's going on!"

"What? Breakfast?"

"No!" She hit him again. It didn't do anything to ebb her anger. He was just so stupid sometimes. "Mr. Canis is acting weird, and Granny doesn't look well and he bought some package over with him and now Daphne's worried."

As if to prove that point, the young girl sniffed. Puck looked toward her with distaste.

"Gross. Crying."

"Puck! Please don't be so insensitive."

"If anyone's being ill-sensitive it's you, Grimm! You don't care if tears make me feel all dirty and disgusting inside. You don't care if I'm allergic to them!"

"Puck, you can't be allergic to tears."

"Like heck you can't! I'm breaking out in hives, see?"

"Puck, that's acne."

"Acne?"

"Yes. Acne. We've already talked about it before. Pubert—"

"DON'T SAY THAT BLASTED WORD!"

"Why the heck are you using language from England?"

"Don't say it, Grimm! Don't say it or it will infect me even more."

"It doesn't work that way, Puck. Just listen."

"I refuse. I'm hungry and that stupid puberty virus is making me break out in hives! All because of you."

"So you're aloud to say puberty?"

Puck shrieked. Sabrina laughed.

"Ha, ha. Puberty. Puberty."

He shrieked some more.

"Stop it now Grimm or else—"

"SHUT UP!" Daphne suddenly exclaimed. She whirled around to face them. "Just shut up already! You both are the meanest people I know. Granny's sick, can't you see? She might even die. And you two are arguing about puberty!"

"Daphne…" Sabrina said.

"Don't say that word!" Puck intervened.

"Just stop it, for five seconds, please!" Daphne's lower lip trembled. Then she burst into tears. Sabrina watched, stricken, as she bolted from the house. She was about to follow after her sister when Puck grabbed her arm.

"Look," He said. Sabrina watched as Elvis took off after Daphne. They were both silent as the girl disappeared into the trees, the dog only a few paces behind.

In a rare moment of insight, Puck said, "I think she needs to be alone."

"Yeah." Sabrina swallowed. "So do I."

* * *

Daphne didn't return all morning. Granny Relda stewed in her worry. Finally, despite Sabrina's protests, she commanded Mr. Canis to get in the car and drive her around in search of the girl.

"Don't worry, _libeling_," She said softly as she pulled on her coat. "We'll find your sister."

All Sabrina was worried about was the fact that it was a warm day—a very warm day—and Granny was wearing a coat. Daphne would be okay. Elvis was with her.

"Puck can take me, really," Sabrina said a second later. "It'll be fast that way. We'll find her and bring her home."

Granny shook her head, stubborn as ever. "No, no. I want to do this. I want to talk to her." Her eyes roamed over her small living room, past the cluttered bookshelves. They lingered lovingly on Puck, who was downing his second bag of potato chips that morning. "And you too, when I return."

Sabrina felt a pang of fear in her stomach. She masked it with a smile. "Okay. Okay, Granny. Thanks."

"Absolutely." She hugged Sabrina close and then turned to Mr. Canis. He offered his arm.

"Ready, Relda?"

She nodded, looking more like herself than she had in days. "As I'll ever be."

Sabrina waited until the car had pulled out of the driveway. Then she went into motion. She searched the cabinets and the drawers, even in the fridge, until Puck gained interest and asked what she was doing.

"Looking for that envelope Canis brought Granny," Sabrina replied, checking under the table. Nope.

"Oh. You mean this?"

Sabrina turned. Puck was holding it in his hand, crunching a chip in the other. He tossed it to Sabrina. She caught it with nimble fingers, then just as quickly chucked it to the counter. It had grease on it from his hands.

"Where did you find that, Puck?"

"It was lying right here," He replied, pointing to the glaringly bare space where a microwave should be. Of course, Granny didn't like microwaves. So they didn't have one.

"How did I miss that?" Sabrina wondered aloud.

Puck shrugged. "Beats me, dogface. And I believe you forgot to tell me _thank you_."

"Thank you," She said distractedly. She picked it back up, careful to avoid the grease spots. Then she proceeded to carefully open it. A second later she extracted a piece of parchment.

"Oh, Puck," She exhaled a moment later.

He perked up. "Yes? Is it for me? Has my book of hilarious and occasionally fatal pranks arrived?"

Sabrina held her hand to her mouth, horrified, words stolen from her breath. Then she held the white paper out to Puck.

He took it and a moment later, his eyebrows knitted together with confusion.

"Oh, crap," Sabrina said. "Don't tell me you still can't read." She couldn't bear to say the words on the paper out loud. It would hurt too much.

"I…can," He replied after a moment. She exhaled with relief.

"Then what…?"

And Puck blinked. He sniffed. He wiped at his eyes. "I didn't expect…that."

Then the floodgates opened. Sabrina's shoulders shook as she stepped toward him, holding her arms out. She hoped to God he would hug her. She needed someone right about this second.

He did hold her, wordlessly, as she sobbed and sobbed into his shoulder. Sobbed so hard her breath caught and her throat felt raw and her stomach lurched.

"She can't die," She whispered into his neck. "We need her too much."

"I don't want her to go, either."

"Do you think that maybe…" Sabrina coughed, tears catching in her throat. "M-maybe she'll stop aging."

"I don't think so, Grimm."

"B-but she can."

"But she's not going to. You know that."

"It's not fair! She can't die. Maybe the doctor was wrong."

"It wasn't a doctor, Sabrina. It was an Everafter. They're never wrong."

She gasped out a breath. She felt like she was choking. "P-Puck…"

He pulled away, gingerly pushing her back a step or two, nose wrinkled against he onslaught of tears. "Like I said, I'm allergic, and I'm beginning to feel an itch."

Sabrina glowered at him. "Would you _stop_ it?"

He shuddered. "I need to have a mud bath. I can feel the hives creeping in…"

Then he turned and flew away, leaving Sabrina completely alone. She looked at the paper again. Then she ripped it up, but that didn't seem to satisfy her.

So she decided burning it would be efficient enough.

Puck had a space for such things in the cavernous forest he called a room. She slowly climbed the stairs, feeling lighter each step. If she burned it, then it would go away. It wouldn't be real.

She entered his room without knocking, figuring it would be okay. A flood of memories came rushing over her the second she stepped inside. Puck, splattering her with rotten-egg smelling glue, sic-ing his chimpanzee army on her. Then she recalled a night spent on his trampoline, handcuffed together, the nice things he told her.

_You don't need the makeup_.

She crept forward, feeling the need to be silent, if only to respect the times that had been spent in this very room. She headed toward the general direction of the trampoline. When she saw him on it, her heart leapt into her throat. Because Puck was crying. Really crying.

Sabrina had never seen that before.

The chimps were surrounding him, offering their condolences with sympathetic sighs, or the occasional garbled utterance. An especially kind-looking one was even rubbing his back. He waved it away.

Then he rolled over and saw Sabrina. His face was red, cheeks tear-streaked, and he instantly looked angry.

"Why are you here?" He demanded, extracting a familiar wooden sword from his belt and pointing it at her. He loped forward, pressing the blunt tip to her throat.

"Puck…"

"I said WHY ARE YOU HERE? You have no right to be here! I don't want you here. I didn't even want you to visit. The old woman insisted."

Sabrina held her hands up. "Look, it's okay to be sad. I'm sad."

"What are you saying?" He ran his sleeve across his face, rubbing the tears away, but the swollen eyes and red still remained. "The Trickster King is _never_ sad. He has no place for such feelings in his evil heart."

"Puck! You're not evil. Please—" Sabrina held her hand out. "Please."

"Get out." He pushed the sword against her shoulder. She stumbled back.

"Puck, no," She said, determined. "I'm staying. We need to talk."

"I'm allergic to words, too! In case you forgot."

He shoved the sword against her some more. This time she barely managed to avoid falling. "Hey! Cut it out, okay?"

"I will do no such thing! The Trickster King is tired to bowing down to small, insolent little girls. _You_ are the one who has caused me strife. _You_ have made me grow up, invaded my kingdom, taken the Old Lady's attention away from me. I am so tired of you! So just go away."

"No! I'm not going to. We—"

But she didn't get to finish. Because then he pushed her. Really pushed her. She fell onto the hard dirt ground roughly, catching herself on her elbow. She shook her head, rattled. Had Puck really done that?

When she looked at him, she expected him to maybe look a little shocked, or even sorry, but no. He was as mad as ever.

"Get. Out."

So she did. She stood up, arm throbbing, and ran away. Away from him, a stupid, insignificant little boy who she'd bared her heart to thousands of times, who still called her dogface and made fun of her even though she was trying to make him see that she wasn't that girl anymore.

* * *

Sabrina had grown up a long time ago.

He never would.


	7. Moment Seven: Sadness

I UPDATED TWO DAYS IN A ROW. THIS HASN'T HAPPENED IN MONTHS.

I'm kind of proud of myself right now.

But seriously, the reason for my semi-frequent updates is you guys! Your reviews are so encouraging. They make me smile! Anyways, thanks for reading.

-Homey :D

**Disclaimer: **A wise homeschooler once said, I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Okay, not really. That was me.

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

**Moment Seven: Sadness**

When Granny told them she had two years—two impossibly short years—Daphne crumpled to the floor in a heap, crying, pleading for her to stop aging. Puck stood and strode angrily from the room. And Sabrina felt herself start to die.

* * *

The next morning cheerful, bubbly Daphne refused to get out of bed. Sabrina shook her shoulder and tugged on her arm, but she was relentless.

"Don't you see?" Sabrina shouted at Granny Relda that afternoon. "You're killing her! You're killing us all!"

"It is no different," Granny replied, "than what would have happened naturally."

"Don't do this."

The Old Woman raised her head, looking fierce and brave. "It's the right thing to do. I want to be with my Basil."

* * *

Henry and Veronica eventually had to come and retrieve Daphne. Sabrina watched as her mother went into the room that had used to be Henry's and shut the door. She stayed in there for a long time. When she emerged she looked at Sabrina, and something in her face told her that Veronica wanted to talk, so she turned and went down the stairs to wait. She didn't feel like talking.

Henry didn't even mind Puck's presence, since he was absent for most of their stay. He preferred to stay in his room, sending chimpanzees out to retrieve food when he grew hungry. And he was hungry frequently. So it didn't take long for Sabrina to get used to walking in on them rooting through the kitchen cabinets.

After hanging around for two days, they left, taking a damaged Daphne with them. Granny Relda surprised them all by telling them to take Elvis. Sabrina had begun to notice that the loving dog was also at the end of his journey.

Daphne deserved to spend it with him.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Veronica offered, hesitating in the doorway. Down the driveway, Mr. Canis was loading Daphne's things into his trunk. Sabrina shook her head.

"I need to stay here, mom. For a little while."

Veronica seemed to understand. "Okay. I love you."

Sabrina reached forward and hugged her, squeezing her close. "You, too."

Then she was gone, along with Daphne and Henry and Elvis.

Her family.

* * *

Sabrina didn't know why, but she felt the need to hang around. Even though Granny Relda spent most mornings in bed and most afternoons reading, Sabrina couldn't bring herself to leave. She was drawn back to a place where she felt she was needed.

Her two-week stay came to an end, but she didn't go. She called and postponed it for another two weeks. Then another after that.

The days were boring but Sabrina was content. She was spending time with Granny, albeit it being time that didn't involve any emotional contact at all. She avoided that like the plague. But the Old Woman was sure to want to have a talk eventually. The threat of it was a huge, dark cloud hanging over Sabrina's head.

Puck stayed in his room and didn't come out until July. He looked surprised when he saw Sabrina. They sort of stared at each other.

"I thought you would be gone," He said at last.

"Yeah, well." She stood up from the couch. "I better make dinner."

He looked at the ceiling, shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. "I'd like you to know that this goes against every fiber of my being, but can I…ugh…help?"

Sabrina laughed. She actually laughed, for the first time in weeks. "Yeah."

She hurried to the kitchen, somewhat giddy, and he ambled in after her, muttering about pain and suffering under his breath.

"Okay, I want to make one of Granny's recipes," Sabrina said once they were positioned in front of the fridge. She pressed her fingertips together. "Maybe it'll cheer her up. Squid ink pasta, or something?"

Puck shrugged. "Doesn't matter much to me. It's all food."

Sabrina turned toward the shelf that held Granny's cookbooks. She stretched up on her toes, reaching. But her hand didn't even come close.

"How in the world does she get these down?" Sabrina wondered aloud.

"That's where I come in," Puck announced. He moved forward, so close that his chest was against his back and her butt was against his leg. Then he reached above her and easily plucked one of the books from the shelf.

They stood like that for a moment, completely quiet. Thoughts ran through Sabrina's mind, thoughts that she shouldn't have. A vision of Puck kissing her entered her mind, and she blushed deeply.

"It would have been easier if you'd have just moved," He said at last, stepping away. Then he practically hurled the book at her. It narrowly missed her head and landed primly on the counter.

"Thanks," Sabrina said, letting out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Then she added, "Gasbag."

"No problem, Ugly."

She flipped the book open and rooted through the yellowed pages until she found the recipe for squid ink pasta. She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to need sand."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Absolutely!"

Sabrina and Puck were standing on one of the docks that were used for the Ferryport Landing marina. Sabrina sat down on the edge of it and dangled her feet in the water.

"It's going to be freezing."

"It's the middle of summer, Grimm. I live for this stuff."

"Look, we can make something else."

"Are you kidding me?"

"The Little…" Sabrina took a deep breath and lowered her voice. "The Little Mermaid lives around here. But you wouldn't know. You weren't there when we faced her seven years ago."

"Yeah. I've heard she's a real hottie."

Sabrina laughed. "Yeah, right."

Puck looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

He peered over the edge of the dock, into the black abyss below. "You think she still lives here?"

"Who knows? But how would she hear about the barrier being lifted, and if she did, how would she leave?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. And I _really_ don't care. So, I'll be going now."

"Wait—Puck!" Sabrina reached out to grab his sleeve.

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

She was going to tell him to be careful. But the words suddenly felt too personal, too her own. They would give her away.

"You're still…wearing clothes."

He guffawed. "Wow, Grimm. You'll use any excuse you can to get me naked, won't you? But I'm not having it."

"Shut up," She said, unable to think of a better comeback.

He shook his head and jumped in. He was gone in a second.

Then he came up gasping, struggling.

"I kind of forgot…a little…something."

"What?" She asked.

"Faeries can't get their wings wet."

"_What_?"

"Yeah…uh…you see…" Puck struggled some more. "I'm kind of drowning right now. As we speak."

Sabrina reached toward him, flustered, scooting even further to the edge of the dock. Puck grabbed her hand. He looked nervous and scared.

Sabrina pulled. And so did he.

She yelped as she went crashing into the water, which was frigid, despite the warm day. Puck, meanwhile, was laughing like a hyena.

"You stupid idiot!" Sabrina growled, struggling to stay afloat. Her limbs felt stiff and cold. "You're going to give me hypothermia!"

He just laughed some more. "You're too easy, Grimm. Too easy."

She grabbed him around the neck and shoved his head underneath the water, holding him there for a moment before she let go.

He splashed her as he came up. "Thanks a lot. You almost just killed me."

She splashed him back, furious. "So sorry."

He rolled his eyes and dove back underneath the water, presumably in search of some sand. Sabrina took that opportunity to paddle back over to the dock and pull herself up and out of the water. The sky had darkened, and a light mist was just beginning to fall. She shivered, hoping Puck would hurry up and come on.

But he didn't come out. When a minute passed, and then two, Sabrina began to get nervous. She fiddled with a loose thread in her shirt. She gazed up at the sky and watched the clouds move.

_Okay_, She decided. _I'll count to ten, and if he's not back up yet, then I'll go on. One…_She counted all the way to seven and then slowed down drastically. _Seven, seven and one fourth, Seven and two fourths…seven and three fours. _

She reached ten and took to pacing. It had been at least three minutes, and he wasn't back up. So he was either part fish or…or something.

She was just about to jump back in (cursing Puck under her breath) when the boy emerged from the water, holding two fistfuls of sand. He flew cleanly out of the water and landed on the dock, grinning at her.

"I got the sand!" He announced.

"Obviously," Sabrina grumbled. "What took you so long?"

"I decided to see about the Little Mermaid for myself. So I turned into a fish and swam around until I saw her castle, and I paid her a visit, but we got distracted talking and when I looked at the time I realized I'd been gone for a while, so I said goodbye and grabbed the sand and here I am!"

"Puck," Sabrina said, feeling the beginnings of a headache. "You were gone for three minutes. Not three hours."

"Crud. I hadn't considered that when I made up that story. Other than that, it was utterly brilliant, though. Right, Grimm?"

She shook her head.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, what is this?"

Both Sabrina and Puck turned around to smile at Granny Relda, who was gaping at the kitchen with openmouthed surprise. A pot of squid sauce was bubbling on the stove. It looked like black tar. Although Sabrina had followed the recipe to a T, so she guessed it was supposed to look that way. They were just putting their homemade sand pasta on to boil when the old woman had walked in.

"Surprise!" Puck said buoyantly. "I made dinner, and Sabrina kind of helped!"

She elbowed him. "Yeah right. _I _made dinner while you watched."

"Oh, _libelings_," Granny Relda breathed, ignoring their spat completely. "It's wonderful! And it smells so good."

"Good, because…" Sabrina tested the pasta with a fork. "It's ready!"

Puck carried the sauce and spaghetti over to the table while Sabrina grabbed plates and silverware. Granny Relda asked if Sparkling Pumpkin Cider was okay. Puck whooped his agreement while Sabrina nodded. Anything Granny wanted would be great.

They all sat down to eat.

"This smells so good," Granny Relda said, taking a hearty amount of pasta. She spooned some of the black, sticky sauce on top. "It's my favorite!"

"It tastes good, too," Puck said, a rarity.

"Did you just compliment me?" Sabrina asked, shocked.

"No, Brainless. I complimented the food." He took a second serving and smiled at his pasta. "We're in love."

Sabrina sighed and dished some out onto her own plate. She tentatively took a taste. It wasn't half bad, once you got past the grittiness of the sand pasta and the sludge that the sauce left in your mouth.

"I want you two to know," Granny Relda said softly, after a few minutes. "How much you both mean to me." She grabbed each of their hands in her old, gnarled ones and squeezed. "I hope you know how much I love you both."

Puck pulled his hand away and wiped it on his jeans. "Thanks, Old Lady. But I don't like physical affection. So…I'll be going know." He took his plate and tipped the remainder of his food back into his mouth, chewed it three times, and swallowed it all. Sabrina grimaced.

Then he smiled at them, showcasing a mouthful of gray-tainted teeth, and hurried away. Granny Relda laughed.

"Oh, that boy."

"That's exactly how I feel," Sabrina muttered.

Granny Relda leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Thank you for such a splendid meal. It was wonderful to not do any cooking."

"Sure."

"I think I might go lie down for a moment. Leave the dishes and I'll clean up after my nap." She stood up slowly, kissed Sabrina once more, and slowly walked off.

Sabrina sat in her chair for a long time after that, until her eyelids began to droop. Only then did she stand up, head into the kitchen, and begin cleaning.

But the ghosts that haunted her lingered.

* * *

She knocked on his door at twelve because she couldn't sleep. She'd been thinking about her life these past seven years, and how empty it was, and how full it felt when he was around.

Like it or not, Puck was a part of her. She wanted him back. If not in a romantic way, then maybe the way they had used to be. Friends.

"YOU MAY ENTER!" He bellowed, reminding her of Mirror. The thought of him shocked her so much Sabrina faltered and stood for a moment, rooted to the spot.

Mirror. She hadn't thought of him in ages. Yet he had been the starter of her family's suffering, the one who stole two years with Basil from them. But she didn't feel animosity when she thought his name. Almost relief, or thanks.

Without him, undoubtedly, there wouldn't be a Sisters Grimm.

"I said—" Puck opened his door and sighed when he saw her.

"Oh. It's you."

"Um. Yeah." Sabrina tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Can I come in?"

He reluctantly moved to the side. "I guess." Then he shut the door and bellowed, "Hold the balloons, chimps! The girl has something to say."

Sabrina frowned. "Geez, Puck."

"I have to be prepared for an attack at all times."

She walked forward and he silently followed. They didn't say anything for a little while. Then she got to the trampoline, and she sat down, and he sat next to her. The ice seemed to break just enough.

"Um…so guess who I was thinking about a second ago?" She said.

He looked at her. "Who?"

"Mirror." She laughed to herself. "All the sudden."

"I find it weird you choose to spend your time thinking about lunatics who planned your family's ultimate demise, but I'm intrigued. Go on."

"I…think…maybe…I'm not so mad at him."

Puck cocked his eyebrow. "And that's because…?"

"He bought us together."

Puck frowned. "He did no such thing!"

"Not _us_ Puck. My family. Granny Relda and Mr. Canis and Daphne and I."

"Oh, yeah. Well. He was nice in that respect."

"Agreed."

Another silence overcame them. Sabrina stared at her hands.

"Puck?"

"Yeah?" He scooted closer to her.

"I love you. I always have."

He stiffened.

"And you don't have to love me. It's okay if you don't. I just thought…" She looked up at the sky, which was dark, glittering with a thousand stars. "I just thought I should tell you so that you know."

He didn't say anything for a moment. Then he took her hand in his, and he squeezed it a little too hard, like he wasn't sure how to hold hands properly, but Sabrina loved it all the same.

And they sat like that for a long time. Just them and the stars.


	8. Moment Eight: Glimpses

Hello!

I think ya'll are going to love this chapter. At least, I hope you do. I really really really love your reviews! They make my day. They're also super encouraging, like I said.

So this chapter is just glimpses into Sabrina's life. I think there's going to be one more chapter kind of like this.

Thanks SO much!

-Homey :D

P.S. Um, yeah? Four-thousand words.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own this. Sadly.

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

**Moment Eight: Glimpses**

"I want to go back with you."

Sabrina froze. She turned around and smiled at Puck.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I think maybe I'll stay with my family for a change. See if Mustardseed and I don't rip each others' throats out."

She hurled herself at him. He pulled her close. And they stayed like that, the only witness to this monumental event the rays of August sunshine that slanted through Henry's bedroom window.

* * *

The train ride home seemed short. After much persuading on her part, Puck let Sabrina hold his hand, and lean her head against his shoulder.

"This makes us look like a couple," He hissed in her ear.

"But we are," She said back, a little confused.

He shuddered. "Couples are repulsive."

She grinned happily. "I guess that makes us gross."

* * *

"There is no way!" Henry shouted when she told him.

Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest.

"We've made our minds up. We're moving in together."

"You're _nineteen_. You just started college! This is all wrong!"

Daphne danced around, biting her palm, even though she was six years too old to be doing it. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it."

"I can't either," Veronica said. Her voice had a harsh, unfriendly edge to it.

Sabrina folded her arms across her chest defensively, wishing Puck was with her. Then he could come up with some sarcastic remark and everything would be okay. Now she just felt foolish.

"Look, I have a job. Puck has the thing in Faerie. We won't go far."

"You're not ready for this," Henry said. "Not even close."

Sabrina sighed. "Dad. I am. I know I am."

He walked away.

* * *

Sabrina wandered through the rooms, balancing a box on her hip. It wasn't gorgeous, not by a long shot. But it was theirs.

"Can you believe we have a house together?" She asked, setting it down. She faced Puck and grinned.

"Not really," He grumbled. "It's way too clean for my tastes."

She walked toward him. "Hey."

He looked at her.

"You want this, right? Me?"

"Yeah," He said. "I do."

She smiled and laid her head against his chest. "Good. Because I want this, too."

* * *

At times she feared they were moving too fast, and others far too slow. She felt like maybe she wasn't ready to grow up, that more time with Granny Relda would clear her ailments. But each day she got to know Puck better. Each day she fell more in love.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, sounding afraid.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yes."

He slowly lowered his lips to hers.

* * *

"I really hate you sometimes, Grimm!"

"Good," She yelled. "I hate you, too."

He followed her through the doors, in a rage, kicking aside books and such scattered on the floor. Sabrina was fast developing Granny Relda's hoarding habits.

"I don't want this. I don't want this stupid apartment or Faerie. I'm not ready for a job. I want to go home and be in my room with the chimps."

"Then _go_," Sabrina said, pointing toward the door. "Leave. It was you who decided to come back with me."

"Yeah but the puberty virus had gone to my head and—"

"It's not a virus you idiot! For the last time! It's something every guy goes through. And in case you forgot, _you_ picked the time to go through it because _you_ were attracted to _me_. Not the other way around!"

"Well, I want it to end!"

"It already has ended, Puck. You're six foot two."

"I still feel it happening!"

"How can I love you? You're so totally immature."

"How can I love _you_? You don't even get me."

"Just get out of my apartment!"

"It's our apartment, Ugly."

She reeled back as if he'd slapped her. He hadn't called her that in months. And before, it had been jokingly. Now it felt like he meant it.

"Sabrina." He instantly softened. "I'm sorry."

She turned away. "Look, just go. I need some space."

"I didn't mean it."

"I don't care! Get out!" She could feel the tears threatening to spill, so she made a beeline for their bedroom. She threw herself on the Queen-sized mattress and held her breath, waiting.

But he didn't come after her. She heard the door slam.

* * *

The phone rang and she sprang to answer it. For the past two weeks, she'd been surviving on Ramen and Ice Cream. Her existence was particularly horrid of late. Daphne came by occasionally to try and cheer her up, but it did nothing for her. Puck was gone. He was never coming back.

Except it was him who was calling.

"Hey," He said.

She was silent.

"If you're still there, I want to say sorry. I want to come back."

Sabrina unstuck her words. "Where'd you go?"

He sighed. "Back to the woods. I hung with the pixies for a bit. They didn't recognize me, though. My stings are still healing."

She laughed, despite herself.

"And my pool was all messed up. The one I never got to drown you guys in."

"That's too bad," She said, clucking her tongue sympathetically.

"Yeah, well." There was a short pause. "My life sucks."

"So does mine."

* * *

"A date."

"Yes, Puck. Will you take me out on a date?"

He was sprawled out on the floor, absently eating while he watched television. Sabrina sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Won't you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. What's a date?"

She laughed. "It's where you take me out to a fancy restaurant."

"_Oh_." He turned around to smile at her. "In Faerie, they call that courting. It's a most repulsive custom. A guy's expected to be _nice_ to a girl, and _pay_ for everything, and it makes me absolutely sick."

Sabrina's face fell.

"But I've gotten better at keeping from puking at repulsive things, lately. Lots of ginger." He patted his stomach. "So we're good."

"Yay!" Sabrina leapt up with a cheer. "I have to start getting ready."

"We're going tonight?" Puck groaned. "Kill me now."

But she was too happy to care. She danced in a circle around him. "Be ready to go in an hour, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," He grumbled, throwing his arm over his eyes.

Sabrina hurried back into their shared bedroom and made a beeline for her closet. She rifled through and, unable to produce anything, resorted to making a call.

"Daphne?" She said when the teenager picked up. "I need you."

Her sister cheered. "You never need me! What is it?"

"Can you conjure up…like…a dress?"

"Sure. What kind?"

"I don't know. What do you think Puck would like?"

She could hear Daphne exhale, mulling it over.

"Tight. Black. Leather," She said at last.

Sabrina was mortified.

"I hope you're joking."

But her sister was not. Because less than a minute later that very dress appeared right in front of her. It was so low cut it embarrassed Sabrina just to look at it. And that was when it wasn't even _on_ her.

"Daphne! There's no way!" She protested.

"Trust me. I know these things."

"You're sixteen!"

"And you're nineteen, but you know everything. So shut up and enjoy whatever you're going to do that requires a dress."

"That would be going out on a date."

Daphne barked out a laugh. "Yeah. Right."

"What?"

"There's no way Puck agreed to go on a date with you."

"Well, he did," Sabrina huffed.

"OH MY GOD! YAY! THAT'S SO AWESOME! I TOTALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING BUT I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHR AND THIS JUST PROVES IT. MAYBE HE'LL EVEN—"

But Daphne was cut off as Sabrina hung up the phone. She stood for a moment, ears ringing. She had learned a long time ago to never underestimate the power of Daphne's enthusiasm.

When Sabrina reached for the dress, it fell easily into her arms. Despite being black leather (just like Daphne had said) it was pretty soft. She wormed her way into it, but not before putting on a push-up bra.

Enhancements never hurt.

She checked herself out in the mirror. And it wasn't bad. Maybe Puck would even like it. She hurried into the bathroom to do her hair, but it sort of looked pretty anyway, all wavy around her shoulders. So she left it alone and dabbed on a wee bit of makeup.

"Puck?" She asked a minute later, rounding the corner into the living room. He was still rooted to the same spot, disheveled as ever.

"Yeah?" He asked without turning around.

Sabrina felt hurt well up inside her. "What about our…our date?"

He shrugged. "What about it?"

"I told you to be ready."

"I am."

"You didn't dress up."

"Grimm, I'm already going to endure the torture of having to sit and make conversation in the company of others, so I doubt I should need to be uncomfortable as well. I think I look good, don't you?"

"But I…" Sabrina sniffed.

He gave an exaggerated sigh. "I swear, Grimm. Sometimes you're such a baby."

She walked forward, bare feet scuffling along the ground. "I got dressed up for it and everything, Puck."

"Good for you. Now wait just a minute. Pablo is about to tell Henrietta she annoys him to no end. I need to hear this."

"Soap operas again? Really?"

"Shh!" He hissed, leaning forward. A second later he cheered. "Yes! Pablo is the man!" Then he turned around. And snapped his mouth shut.

Sabrina suddenly felt super self-conscious, on top of hurt. He didn't even care enough to dress up for her. What did that say about their relationship?

"Um…" Puck was dumbstruck. Which never happened. Well, he tended to be dumb most of the time. But that didn't count.

Sabrina smoothed down the front of the dress. "I think this is too much."

"Uh…" Was all he could say.

Now she just felt embarrassed. "Okay, I'm taking it off. I knew this was a bad idea. But Daphne said…but then again it's probably better to never trust Daphne…so I guess, yeah, I should be taking this off."

She turned to go but his words stopped her. There was a lot of throat clearing and awkward shuffling before, which told Sabrina he was going to say something that, under normal circumstances, he wouldn't say.

"You look beautiful," He announced.

Sabrina waited it for him to finish the sentence with a '_And that's to be expected, because the Trickster King requires a beautiful girlfriend_' or something of the sort, but he didn't. There were just those words.

She smiled and turned around. "Really?"

"Yes. Very."

She walked forward until she was standing a couple inches from him. "Thanks."

"Welcome." He had a hard time meeting her eyes.

"You managed to say that before," She whispered. "Remember?"

She could tell from his facial expression that he did, but he wasn't about to admit to it. "Uh, not really."

"Come on, Puck," She said, touching his cheek. "Be honest with me."

He looked up at her. "Okay, in my defense, I was thirteen. Very hormonal. And I thought for sure you were going to get everyone—except me—killed trying to beat mirror, so I figured that I'd do something nice."

"I'm just surprised you know what hormonal means."

"Oh." He looked sheepish. "I don't. I just heard it before."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Well, we're not under the threat of being killed at any second, so you must mean it now."

He avoided the question and instead drew his finger down her arm. "Why don't we forget the date and just hang out here?"

"Nice try," She said, stepping away. "But we're going."

"Ugh." He groaned. "I guess I'll go get dressed up. Or whatever."

She smiled. She laughed.

She loved him.

* * *

It was one of those nights, when the rain pattered against the windows and lightning flashed across the sky and she felt alone, the only body in a queen-sized bed. She had a difficult time convincing her to sleep with her, though. He opted for the couch instead. It bothered her sometimes, how he had difficulty being close to her.

"Hey," She said, appearing in the doorway to the living room. He was polishing off a carton of ice cream and laughing at _SpongeBob_. So. Childish.

"Yeah?" He said, glancing at her.

She tugged her tank top down. "Can you come back with me?"

He shook his head. "Grimm…"

"My name is Sabrina."

He grinned at her. "Sabrina Grimm…"

She waved him away. "Whatever. You know, it's not a ridiculous request. Lots of boyfriends and girlfriends actually sleep _in the same bed_."

"I don't like it."

"I know you don't. But I would, occasionally."

He sighed. "Not right now, okay?"

So she went back to bed. Alone.

* * *

"Thank you," She whispered, kissing his collarbone.

Puck wormed under her embrace. But she wasn't about to let go.

"I don't like—"

"Affection, I know," She finished. "Whatever."

It was another dark night, but this time he had surprised her by coming to bed when she did, and staying _in_ the bed, and it was all so strange all she wanted to do was kiss him to show her thanks. But he wasn't having it.

"You know that you've never told me you love me, right?" She asked.

"Yes I have."

"No you haven't."

He turned his face to hers. "Well, I do."

"Then say it."

"Not right now."

She felt like one of those horrible, pushy girlfriends when she got like this. But she needed to know. And it was all so uncertain.

"Please Puck," She begged. "Please."

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep."

She blinked back tears. She tried to scoot away but he wound his arms around her, pressing her to his chest.

"Hey," He whispered in her ear. "You asked for this. So don't."

Her shoulders shook as she silently began to cry. He was at a loss for words.

"Sabrina…" Puck said. "I don't…I can't…"

"Sometimes I just want to leave. Do you think that's normal?"

"I don't know."

Sabrina turned back around and grabbed his face, desperate. "Please. Please tell me. I have to know or else I'm going to…I don't know…but I need this."

Puck stared up at the ceiling, stoic. "Later."

So she shoved him away, and she stood up.

Sabrina Grimm slept on the couch.

* * *

"Can I stay with you guys for a while?"

Henry let her in.

* * *

"You're going to forgive him, eventually," Daphne said, walking into Sabrina's room. She hurled a pillow at her sister's head.

"Out. Now. I'm writing."

"You'll have to forgive him," Daphne said, ducking. "He loves you."

"No he doesn't," Sabrina muttered, closing her journal. It was leather-bound, the fourth one to her name so far. Today she was writing about the pros and cons of fairies. Or, she had been, until Daphne's rude interruption.

There were a lot of cons.

"Um, I bet he's totally going crazy without you."

Sabrina glared at Daphne. "He's never ever told me he loves me! Not once!"

Daphne stared with wide-eyed surprise. "He's…not?"

"No! And don't go telling mom and dad. I don't want to hear it."

Daphne twined her hands together. "Really?"

"No," Sabrina said, gritting her teeth. "Never."

After that, Daphne left her alone.

* * *

She had to go back to the apartment to get her stuff eventually. When she did, he was there, perched on their bed, waiting.

"I haven't eaten in two whole hours," He said as he watched her collect her things. She ignored him.

"It's very painful. The not-eating."

She headed into the bathroom to collect shampoos.

Puck sighed. "I was thinking that maybe I haven't been very good to you."

She faced him, unable to resist. "You don't say?"

"I miss you a lot." He stood up and walked over to her. He tipped her chin up. "And I love you. A lot."

When Puck moved to kiss her, she let him.

Who was this boy?

* * *

The snow fell, gradual at first, then faster. Sabrina tugged on his hand and made him go outside with her. She caught snowflakes in her mouth. Suddenly she felt something hit her, and with such force she almost fell.

When she looked to him, Puck was grinning.

"Who was that?" He said.

She picked a mound of snow up. _Bam_! It went, as it crashed into him.

And then they had a snowball fight.

* * *

"You want hot chocolate?" Sabrina asked as Puck walked in behind her, trailing slush in after him. She set her shopping bags down. They were filled to the brim with gifts for her mother, father, Granny Relda, Daphne, Basil, Mr. Canis, Red, and several other Everafters. She'd just gotten word that Snow White had her baby, so she had made sure to devote a whole plastic bag just to the baby, whose name was Seven.

"Sure," He said, setting his own bags down. Which were far less full than Sabrina's, and what was in them confused her to no end. Toilet paper, mustard, and a bar of soap were just a few of the unusual things.

"What is all that for, anyway?" Sabrina asked, pulling the coca from the cabinet. Their kitchen was horribly small, but comfortable. Still, their three feet of countertop tended to get on her nerves.

"The toilet paper's for Tatiana because she uses a lot of it," He explained. "And the mustard is for Mustardseed because he's never tasted it. And the bar of soap is for you."

"Puck." Sabrina laughed. "You're not supposed to tell me what my gift is."

"I'm not?" He looked surprised. "Oh."

She walked over to the bag and picked up the soap, turning the box over and over in her hands. "Why soap, anyway?"

His cheeks went red. "Well…um…I liked the way it smelled. I thought you might, too. But if you don't, that's okay."

She pulled it from the box and sniffed, even though she'd smelled it a thousand times because it was _Dove_. Everyone knew _Dove_. But Puck didn't.

"It's great," She said, and she meant it.

He looked relieved. "Oh. That's good." Then he brightened. "Merry Hanukah!"

"Christmas, Puck," She said with a laugh.

"Then Merry Christmas."

She looked around their apartment, which was bare, minus a bit of mistletoe hanging above the entrance to their bedroom. Daphne had conjured that up on her last visit. Having a witch for a sister was both a blessing and a curse.

"Puck," She said, beckoning him over with her hand.

He had plopped down on the couch, getting quite comfortable.

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

"Grimm!"

She smiled. "Come here."

He did, and she led him over to the mistletoe, positioning them under it.

"You know what that is?" She asked, pointing above their heads.

He looked up. "A very fancy plant?"

"No." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Mistletoe. It means you have to kiss me."

He wrinkled his nose. "What?"

"It's a tradition. Anyone caught standing under it at the same time have to kiss."

"What a horrible, human custom. Trapping people into forms of physical affection! It disgusts me."

She put his hands on her waist. "Do I disgust you?"

"Not really," He admitted. "Only at times."

"Then kiss me."

He did. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, hesitant at first. Then more earnestly. His hands gripped her sides and she moved her arms around his neck, squeezing him as close as he would go.

"Never mind what I said," He stated when they broke apart. "I like mistletoe." He gave her a cocky smile. And moved in for another kiss.

* * *

"How's it going with you guys?"

"Better, I guess," Sabrina replied, picking at some lint on her socks. Next to her Puck lay, snoring. She pressed the phone closer to her ear as if he'd be able to hear Daphne on the other end. But then again, you never knew with him.

"He's finally sleeping in the same bed as me," Sabrina said, brightening.

"That's good."

"Yeah. So…I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Sure. Merry Day-Before-Christmas-Eve Sabrina!"

"You, too."

* * *

Puck kept smelling the pine tree. Sabrina tried not to laugh.

"Come on, Puck. It's nothing special."

"I want to eat it." He tasted a needle, then spit it out. "Gross. Never mind."

"You're not an invalid! Come on!" She grabbed his arm and pulled it from the apartment. She had all her family's Christmas gifts tucked securely into a bag that hung off her arm.

They exited through the front doors of their building and hailed a cab. Puck wrinkled his nose as he sat in.

"I'm royalty. I'm tired of paying for these things."

Sabrina shoved the present bag into his lap. "Hold that, please."

He sunk down in his seat.

Outside the window of the cab, buildings whirred by, until it came to a stop in front of Henry and Veronica's. Sabrina paid the driver and they both hurried up to their floor. Sabrina practically broke the door down knocking on it.

"YOU GUYS ARE HERE!" Daphne cheered, throwing it open. She grabbed Sabrina in a hug and moved to Puck.

"It's good to see you too, Marshmallow," He said, squirming under her embrace, even though they'd just seen one another three days ago.

"Can you believe it's Christmas?" Daphne asked. "It's all _soooo_ exciting."

"Absolutely," Sabrina said, setting the bags down.

Henry and Veronica came around the corner. Henry still didn't like Puck, especially since he and Sabrina were living together, unmarried. But Sabrina didn't expect a ring from him anytime soon. If ever.

"You look beautiful," Veronica said, smiling at Sabrina. "And you bought gifts, which is so lovely of you!"

Basil came tearing around the corner. The little boy had recently turned nine. He looked just like his namesake. Or, at least, that's what Granny Relda said.

Then the old lady appeared, and Sabrina felt whole again. Never mind that she was thin and angular, a drastic change from earlier that summer. Never mind that she walked slowly, stooped over. Her eyes were full of life.

"_Libelings_!" She cried.

Sabrina rushed to her grandmother, embracing her. "Granny Relda! It's been forever."

"I know it." She pulled back. "I can't believe you two…well, when Daphne told me, I was shocked. I thought that…"

"We didn't like each other, I know," Sabrina finished.

Puck walked forward hesitantly, like Granny Relda was a dangerous creature. He nodded to her. "Old Lady."

She nodded back, just as formal, playing along. "Puck. You act as if we're strangers." And then she smiled. And she was beautiful.

He smiled back. "I guess we're not. I did live with you for almost half my life, Old Lady. Also I would like to add that Sabrina and I like each other much more than you think, seeing as we do lots of stuff people do in PG-13 movies. Sometimes even R."

Then he smiled at Henry. Who looked sort of sick.

But, Sabrina? She just kissed him. Right then and there. For everyone to see.

Love occasionally made you crazy like that.


	9. Moment Nine: Heartache

Hiya!

I love your reviews. So. Much. THANK YOU! They mean a lot. :D And they're so sweet and encouraging!

I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter, if you have a sec to type them.

Thank you! Enjoy!

-Homey :D

**Disclaimer: **To my great and utter disappointment, I do not own _The Sisters Grimm_. Although I wish I did.

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

**Moment Nine: Heartache**

She woke up with a start.

Puck's t-shirt was soaked through with sweat. Though he'd probably be thrilled. Sabrina stood and pulled it off, then chucked it at the basket in the corner where they kept their dirty clothes until she took them to the Laundromat.

She hurried into the bathroom and stared at her face in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot, which was understandable, since she'd been up since two last night. She exhaled and brushed her hair behind her shoulders. Then she turned on the shower and climbed in.

The cold water instantly jolted her awake. She shampooed accordingly and exhaled several times. The dream—more of a nightmare—had been intense. The Scarlet Hand had returned, and in it, they were dragging Puck away. She kept trying to go after him but each time she did, she tripped, and ended up in quicksand. Which sucked.

"Sabrina?" He said, from the other side of the shower curtain.

She jumped. "Puck! Seriously. Don't do that."

She heard him yawn. "Why're you up. It's…like…nine. That's too early."

"Because I had a nightmare," She said, poking her head around the curtain. "Go back to bed please. This is way too weird."

He laughed. "Okay." And then retreated back into their bedroom.

She frowned. Why had he laughed? Nothing about anything was funny.

She understood, though, as soon as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel under her arms. Her hair was brown.

Not again.

"PUCK!" She thundered, charging into their bedroom.

"Yes?" He crowed, smiling at her. He was laying on their bed with his arms behind his head, the picture of ease.

She grabbed a magazine and hit him twice with it. "What? The? Heck?"

"I wondered what you would look like as a brunette." He wrinkled his nose. "The affect is not as charming as I had hoped."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe you! You're nineteen, not four!"

"Excuse me, Grimm, but I was playing those sort of pranks when I was thirteen. Four year old children do not have the brain capacity to think up such brilliant schemes."

She hit him again. "This looks horrible!"

"Yeah, it does. I had no idea your skin was such a sickly white. The brown really doesn't go. At all."

That was the last straw. She turned and opened the drawer to her nightstand, rooting through it until she found what she wanted.

"Let's see how you like this," She hissed, uncapping the sharpie.

He frowned. "Hey, now. I've already done that prank before. It's patented."

She ignored him and walked forward. Puck sat up.

"I can't go to Faerie looking like an idiot!"

"You already do everyday!" She exploded.

Then she sprang. There was some shrieking (on Puck's part) and a questionable maliciousness (on her part) but ten seconds later she pulled back and capped the sharpie with an audible snap. "There. It's a masterpiece."

He charged into the bathroom and growled when he saw himself.

"I can't believe you!" He groaned, turning to face her. She giggled.

His new mustache (as Puck had yet to sprout any real facial hair, odd as that was) was a series of slightly obtuse lines scribbled across his upper lip. It had a very creepy look about it.

"It'll come off," She assured him. "In a week or two."

"WHAT?!"

"You did it to me! I merely returned the favor."

"I did no such thing. I dyed your hair brown."

"You did it to me eight years ago."

He walked forward. "That was _eight years ago_. When I didn't have a job."

She laughed.

He frowned.

Then she lurched forward and kissed him, uncharacteristically giddy.

"Whoa," He mumbled under her mouth, stumbling back.

She smiled at him. "I love you."

He rolled his eyes. "Doesn't everybody?"

She cleared her throat.

"Ugh. Fine. Ditto."

With that she skipped back into the bathroom to resume getting ready.

* * *

She was three days late.

At work that day (retail, sadly enough) she had a slightly sick feeling in her stomach. It could only be described as dread (she preferred not to consider the alternative). As soon as her shift ended she hurried to the drugstore down the street and purchased a pregnancy test.

"It's fine," She assured herself, as she walked down the block to their apartment. "It's fine. It's fine it's fine it's fine."

She let herself in. Puck would be home any minute.

She took the white stick out of the box, followed the instructions, and sank down on a toilet to wait. She'd imagined this moment a thousand times, since being with Puck. They were in their late twenties, happily married, ready for a baby—twins, even.

She hadn't imagined being nineteen, in an off-and-on relationship, with such a feeling of hatred toward this whole situation inside of her.

The door opened and Puck walked in, burping loudly.

"Sabrina?"

She went to get him so he wouldn't have a chance to find her.

"Hi," She said, giving him a small wave.

He threw his skateboard to the floor, probably dinging the wood in the process. Then he flopped down onto the couch.

"I argued with Mustardseed all day."

"That's not good." She went and sat down on the end of the couch, lifting his feet to set them on her lap.

"Yeah, well." He picked up the remote and turned the TV on. "How are you?"

"I'm…" She paused, unsure of _what_ she was. The test, which would probably be done by now, would soon determine that.

He looked at her. "Your face is red."

Of course it had to be today, of all days, that he took notice of her.

And of course it had to be today, of all days, that she burst into tears right in front of him. He immediately sat up and reached for her, then paused, as if unsure of what to do. Puck's specialty was not comforting people.

"What's wrong?" He settled for.

"Go look in the bathroom," She whispered, unable to tell him.

He did, with confusion, and came back a moment later carrying the stick.

"Is this—"

She nodded, holding her breath. She dared to glance up at him. He looked frightened. More scared than she had ever seen him.

"What does it say?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

He looked down. "I'm not sure how to read it."

She took it from him and stared at the symbol floating on the gray screen.

"I'm not ready," He continued.

"It doesn't matter. It's negative." She sagged with relief.

He sank down next to her. "It is?"

She leaned against his arm. "Yeah."

He was silent for a long time. Finally, he coughed.

"What would we have done if it had been—you know. Positive."

Her lower lip trembled. "I don't know."

"What if there ever is a positive test?"

She looked up at him. "We'll just have to be really careful."

He buried his face in his hands. "I could never be a dad," He murmured.

"Yes you could," She assured him, rubbing his back.

He shook his head. Then sniffed.

He was crying.

She wasn't sure why.

"I—I think I killed it," He whispered at last, voice choked.

"Puck…" She said.

He buried his head in her lap, sniffing again. "I thought that I didn't want it, when I saw the test. I thought that I would hate it." He looked up at her. "I'm so sorry, Sabrina."

"Puck," She said again. She wiped away one of his tears with her fingers. "That's not how it works. It either is, or it isn't. It doesn't matter if we _had_ wanted this baby. The test would have still been negative."

"Doesn't that mean it's not…alive…if it comes back that way?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. It means there was never one in the first place."

"Oh." He sat up, tears subsiding. She stared at him, at all the vulnerability in his face. His eyes looked large and afraid, his skin was pale and soft.

She thought that she loved him more than anything in the world.

* * *

"Would you come to visit me?"

"Absolutely," Sabrina leaned against the counter. She was having another one of her many chats with Granny Relda. They talked on a weekly basis. "Can I bring Puck?"

"Absolutely. It wouldn't be the same without him." The Old Lady chuckled.

"Dad's still less than thrilled. About him."

"He'll grow on Henry. He'll just have to spend some more time."

"I don't know," Sabrina confided. "It always seems like he tries to be more obnoxious when Dad's around."

"It's all for show."

"Yeah, I guess." She pursed her lips. "Hey—I have an idea. Why don't we come to Ferryport for my birthday?"

"You'd really want to do that?" Granny asked with hope.

"Absolutely. We can see you, and Elvis, and his grandsons, and Mr. Canis, and Red—"

"Okay," The old woman interrupted with a chuckle. "It's a plan, then."

"So I'll see you in a month?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you."

Sabrina smiled. "I love you, too, Granny."

She hung up.

* * *

"Puck, we're going to Granny Relda's," She announced later that day.

He sat up, having been lounging on the couch watching television only moments before. "When?"

"For my birthday. You'll need to let your mom know you won't be in to Faerie."

"Right." He swallowed. "Well—I mean—I could…I could do that."

She swiveled her desk chair around to face him. She was typing emails at the big dinosaur of a computer they had. "What does that mean?"

He ducked his head. "I had kind of…planned something…for your birthday."

She raised her eyebrows. "You did?"

"Yeah."

"And what was that?"

He shrugged. "I was going to take you to Hawaii."

"_Hawaii_?" She asked with shock.

He nodded. "Wouldn't you rather do that?"

"I don't know. I feel like I should see Granny."

"Darn it," He pouted. "I wanted to swim with sharks."

"Sharks?"

"You know, those fishy things that squeak?"

"I think you mean dolphins."

"Same thing."

"Not really. Actually—"

"Grimm." He looked at her, then sat up, almost earnestly. "Come on. You can see the Old Lady any time. I've already made reservations and—"

"You did?" She asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah. Jake told me I had to."

"Okay, then." She smiled. "We're going to Hawaii!"

* * *

"The sunsets here are beautiful," She whispered in his ear.

He toyed with the strings of her bikini top. "Yeah, well."

They were the only ones on the small strip of beach, a result of Puck's insane ability to fly really high and find completely deserted islands.

She propped her head up on her elbow. "Thank you. I love it, here."

"Maybe we'll just have to move."

"Mm," She agreed, knowing full well it would never happen.

He pulled her onto him, kissing her gently.

She forgot about the rest of the world.

* * *

They were boarding their flight home when she got the call.

"Hello?" She asked, smiling at Puck. He held her hand.

After two weeks on the beach, she was tan and happy. But glad to be heading home. It would be good to see everybody. And she and Puck were heading to Ferryport in a couple of days to spend a few nights there.

Except they never did.

"Sabrina?" Veronica asked. She sounded out of herself.

Panic immediately set in. Sabrina swallowed. "Mom? What is it?"

"Relda. She…she…"

"Mom." She stopped walking completely. She leaned on Puck for support. He looked at with concern.

"She passed away, sweetie. Just this morning. She's gone."

Sabrina felt herself start to fall. Puck made a quick grab for her and pulled her over to a chair. Then he took the phone.

Veronica must have told him, because a moment later he let out a hurt sound.

"No," He said, voice wavering.

But the answer was yes.

* * *

She couldn't bring herself to talk to him the whole flight home. He tried to start a conversation, several times actually, but she never responded.

Her grandmother was dead. He grandmother, whom she would have spent the past two weeks with, if it weren't for Puck.

She knew her reasoning wasn't logical, but she couldn't help being angry.

Veronica was there to meet them when they got off the plane. Sabrina rushed into her arms, bypassing Puck entirely. She sobbed into her mother's shoulder about how it wasn't fair. Veronica silence was agreement enough.

* * *

The funeral dawned on a bright, cheerful day. Which gradually turned rainy.

More Everafters showed up to pay their respects than Sabrina would have thought possible. Even ones who had seemed to hate Relda were there.

"I wanted to thank everyone for coming," Daphne said, when the time for the speech came. They'd chosen Granny's burial place in a small patch of sun that filtered through the trees of the woods. A cemetery just didn't seem the right place for her.

Henry had asked Sabrina to speak, too, but she couldn't bear to. Guilt had overtaken her, along with anger. Immense, irrational anger that was directed at Puck—because he was the one responsible for Hawaii.

Even though she had agreed to go.

Daphne swallowed. Her gorgeous brown eyes swam with tears. Sabrina had often wished for her sister's assets—cheerful disposition, endearing quirks, lovability—never before had she _not_ wanted to be in her place. But she was glad, right about then, sandwiched between Veronica and Henry on the pews, that she was not.

"My Granny was an interesting women," She began, after she had collected herself. "She was smart, and brave. She loved us when we didn't deserve to be loved. Um, she took my sister and me…my sister and _I…_in when I was seven and she was, um, eleven. It's really weird to be here, almost ten years later, talking about her death. Because even though she was old then, and kept getting older, it never seemed—" Her breath caught and she stared down at the grass, blinking rapidly. She looked oddly out of place in the happy forest; all dressed in black and cheerful.

Sabrina wanted to be the one to go up there and finish for her. She just couldn't bring herself to. She knew if she did, she'd start to cry, and she hated people to see her weak. More than anything, that was what she truly loathed. Weakness.

Puck walked up there, almost shyly, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his black pants. He was looking nicer than Sabrina had ever seen him, all fancy in his matching black shirt and black skinny tie. Somber, too.

She'd seen his outfit just that morning, but now, this moment—it was through new eyes. He went to stand next to Daphne. He took her hand.

"I think what Marshmallow is trying to say is that we never expected the Old Lady to kick the bucket."

Henry growled under his breath. Veronica gasped. The rest of the crowd murmured at Puck's blatant insensitivity.

Sabrina felt like she was the only one who knew him. The other woman who had, who had loved him far before anyone else, even his own parents, wasn't there with them anymore.

"She was stubborn as a mule, stupidly so, especially after Wolfie turned her into an Everafter. She could have stopped aging and lived to see her great-grandchildren. But the lady had her beliefs, and I can respect that. Even though she got on my nerves, and forced me to wash, and made me save her ungrateful specimen on more than one occasion, and—"

"Puck," Daphne murmured under her breath.

"Oh, right. Well, as I was saying, she was a total and complete pain."

Henry moved to stand. Sabrina put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"But, um…" Puck swiped a hand beneath his nose. "She was the only person that was nice to me. Ever. And the only one who was brave enough to laugh at me, even when I was being a total snot to her. She really believed in me, that I was good. I still disagree. I'm the trickster king, master of all evil, and she is…was…a certified loon. But her food was good. And so was her heart."

Up went the hand again, this time to his eyes.

"We'll all miss her," He muttered, and made a beeline for his seat.

Daphne gave a sad smile. "That, Puck, we can agree with."

And for some reason, Sabrina started laughing. Then Veronica did. Then Henry did. Then Uncle Jake, and Charming, and Snow White, and their children, and Mr. Canis, and Red, and everybody.

* * *

"You did a good job today," Sabrina told Puck as he climbed into bed that night.

"What?" He looked at her. "I thought you were asleep."

She propped her head up on her elbow. It was 2:56 a.m. She'd been tossing and turning. "Well, I'm not."

"Oh." He was tense, like he was about to run, but she put her hand on his arm.

"Puck," She said.

"What?"

"I don't…" She looked down at the bed beneath them. "I don't think we're meant to be."

He exhaled slowly. At last, "Why?"

She wasn't sure herself. She wasn't sure _why_ she was saying this, only that she needed to. She loved him. But she hated him. She needed him. But she wanted to be without him. She wanted him to hold her at the same time she wished he would let go.

She wanted to say all these things. She didn't.

"I don't think we love each other," She said. "Enough."

"I love you, I do." He'd never look half as panicked. He reached forward to take her face in his hands. "I'll tell you more. I'm sorry if I haven't been saying it enough."

She leaned her cheek against his palm and took deep breaths. "I love you, too. So much. But it's…it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I need _time_," She said. "I need time to think."

"I don't. I'll do anything. I want to be with you." He'd never looked half so desperate. He clung to her, as if afraid he would break once she left.

"Puck," She breathed.

He seemed to realize what he was doing. The Trickster King, beginning for the affections of a lowly girl. She could practically see the thought run through his head. He straightened up. He pulled away.

"No, Puck," She murmured, wrapping her arms around him. "Please. Just be with me. Tonight."

She thought for sure he'd say no, get up, walk away forever. But he didn't. He put his arms around her. She settled her head on his chest.

"I love you, Puck," She said. So much it hurts. So much she can't do it anymore.

"I love you, too, Grimm," He muttered.

They fell asleep like that, or at least she did. She couldn't be sure about him.

When she woke he was gone.


	10. NOMINATED!

My jaw literally just dropped! Apparently, I was nominated for elligoat's _The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012_ contest. What?! That's awesome! A giant thank you to tomatoes2016, who nominated me.

So. Not exactly sure how this contest works, but it sounds really cool. And thank you! And if you are interested in nominating me too, that would be awesome! If not, no worries. :) Thanks for your readership.

And I hope it's not too disappointing that this wasn't a chapter. One to come FOR SURE after the New Year! Thank you thank you thank you.

Ya'll are awesome!

Merry Christmas (if you celebrate it) and Happy Holidays (if you don't).

Thank you.

-Homey :D


	11. Moment Ten: The Offer

Wowowowowowowow. 91 reviews-PLUS a nomination! Ya'll are amazing. :))

I'm not sure when voting begins for elligoat's Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012 contest begins, but when it does, I'll be sure to let you know. And I would LOVE it if you'd vote for me!

Thank you all so much!

-Homey :D

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't own _The Sisters Grimm. _Shocker, I know.

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

**Moment Ten: The Offer**

The coffee cup was hot in her hands but the liquid itself was lukewarm, and it baffled her more than it should have. She stared down into the creamy brown, wondering how such a thing was even possible. Were the cups thermal? No—that did the opposite. Maybe they heated them before they put the liquid in.

Maybe she was losing it.

Her phone vibrated and she reached into her pocket to retrieve it. She pulled it out and stared at it, debating whether or not to answer. At last it went to voicemail, and the choice was made for her.

When had she become so passive?

"I'm here," Daphne announced, flouncing into the coffee shop. All at once, Sabrina's worries fell away. She stood up in time to embrace her sister.

"How're you?" Daphne asked, pulling back to look at her. What she saw was worrisome. Pallid skin, tired eyes, bony wrists. Something was wrong with Sabrina.

"Fine. Did mom and dad drop you off?" She asked. Her hands shook.

"No," Daphne said slowly. "I drove myself."

She hadn't seen Sabrina since Granny Relda's funeral, almost three months ago. Her sister just sort of dropped off the face of the earth, after it happened. Veronica had said not to worry—Puck was with her. He would stick by her. Still, there had been times. Times when she drove to the apartment and sat in front of the building in her car, blasting Owl City embarrassingly loud and wishing for the old days.

But she was here. Holding her sister. Now.

That's what mattered.

"I'm so glad to see you," Daphne continued.

Sabrina looked down at the table. Her eyes slowly filled with tears.

Daphne swallowed. "What's wrong?"

"Puck and I," Sabrina breathed.

"You're pregnant?" Daphne bit her palm. "Good Gravy!"

"No! Never. Absolutely not. The opposite," Sabrina stammered.

"Oh. Well, then." Daphne straightened up. "Spill the jumping beans."

"What does that mean?"

"It means tell an important—"

"Puck and I broke up," Sabrina interrupted.

Daphne was silent.

"I told him I didn't want to be with him anymore. I never expected him to just…up and leave like he did. I woke up the morning after and he was gone. He didn't even leave a note."

That's when Sabrina started to cry. The tears fell hard, fast. Daphne leaned forward to envelop her in a hug.

"Oh, Sabrina. When did this happen?"

Sabrina wiped her nose. "The night after the funeral."

Daphne's jaw fell slack.

"You mean you've been alone…"

"I can handle being alone!" Sabrina burst out. "It's not knowing that kills me. I don't know if he's dead or alive, or what. It's not fair!" She leaned forward, shoulders shaking. "It's not fair."

Daphne, for the first time in her life, was speechless.

* * *

Henry lifted a box from the ground with ease and then staggered for a moment under its weight.

"What the heck is in here?" He wheezed.

Sabrina grinned. "All my journals. Well, all the family journals."

"That's what you decided you wanted from mom?"

"Well, yeah." Sabrina brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Without them, I'd be nothing. Many of our mysteries would have gone unsolved."

They were standing in the middle of Relda's empty living room. Sabrina had never seen it without stuff strewn all over the floor. It was odd. The white walls were yellowed in some places, and the muted green carpet was coming up at the edges.

"Do you think it'll sell?" Sabrina asked. "And why did the pigs do such a cruddy job on the rebuild, anyways?"

Henry cleared his throat. "They didn't. Mom asked them to make it look like that. She said it wouldn't be the same house without the imperfections."

Sabrina was forced to swallow a sudden lump in her throat. "Oh."

He nodded and adjusted the box. "Well, I'm taking this out. There's still some stuff upstairs. Most of it's gone. You can have a look, though."

"Okay. Thanks, Dad."

He smiled at her. "Sure."

For the past three weeks, Sabrina had been living at home. She'd sold her old apartment and was currently looking for a new one closer to her college campus. For the past few weeks, people had been coming by Relda's to get what they wanted of hers. The journals, thank goodness, hadn't been touched.

And neither had Puck's room. That was where she was going.

She hesitated before the door, then pushed it open, tense. She waited to be assaulted by monkeys. Strewn with glop, or some other ungodly concoction. It didn't happen. The chimps were gone.

Sabrina began walking toward the clearing that held what she wanted. The trampoline came into view. She slowed down. She slowly climbed up on it.

What nobody knew about, no one except her, was that the last night she sat here, the night she told Puck she loved him—he'd said it back. Said it and meant it.

_"And you don't have to love me. It's okay if you don't. I just thought…" She looked up at the sky, which was dark, glittering with a thousand stars. "I just thought I should tell you so that you know."_

_He didn't say anything for a moment. Then he took her hand in his, and he squeezed it a little too hard, like he wasn't sure how to hold hands properly, but Sabrina loved it all the same._

_Then, all the sudden, he was turning toward her._

_"Do not ever repeat this to anybody," He said gravely. "This is a matter of life or death. If you do speak it aloud, I'll be forced to kill you."_

_She bit her lip, suppressing a smile. "Okay."_

_"I—ahem—ugh…" He coughed several times. "I love you, back."_

_She was so surprised she couldn't speak. Her mouth opened but the words wouldn't come. She had the sudden, embarrassing urge to lunge at him._

_"Thanks," She squeaked at last. "Uh, gasbag."_

_"Loser," He muttered. "Ugly."_

_"Pizza face," She snapped, even though it wasn't true. "Fairyboy."_

_"Manlady."_

_She exhaled, and all her worries kind of left her. The name-calling had helped, to be certain. She smiled at him. He smiled back, then made a hideous face and oinked._

_"Look, I'm Hamstead!"_

_"Very funny, Puck."_

After that she'd gone back to her room.

She laid back on the trampoline, exhaling slowly. How had her life come to this? Missing him so utterly and completely?

She should be strong. She should be fierce and brave.

But she'd come to a place where she felt like she needed him to breathe.

Which was a physical improbability.

But it felt real.

Enough.

* * *

"Sabrina!"

Daphne's voice carried up the stairs easily, underneath Sabrina's firmly closed bedroom door, to her waiting ears. She leapt off her bed, opened the door and poked her head out into the hall.

"Please don't yell, Daphne. I'm trying to study."

"Yeah, well. There's a letter for you."

She walked to the top of the stairs, folding her arms across her chest. "From who?"

"How should I know? It's illegal to open other people's mail."

"I'm your sister."

"Still." Daphne appeared at the landing, holding out a plain, white envelope. Sabrina reluctantly trumped down the stairs to accept it, shoving it up under her armpit.

"No more disturbances," She chastised. "I need to score well on this exam."

"College-smollege," Daphne mocked. "I'm going to act."

"We'll see about that," Sabrina countered, playfully thwacking her sister on her button nose. She turned around and shuffled back up the stairs, sliding slightly in her socks on the wood.

She waited until she was in her room, the door having been shut (again) firmly behind her, before she opened the envelope.

A piece of paper floated out and drifted to the floor. It was extremely small, appearing to have been folded several times. She picked it up and stared at her name scratched on the outside.

The handwriting was too familiar.

Her breath caught in her throat as she hurried to unfold the rest. The paper crinkled as she fully opened it and scanned the page with hungry eyes.

_Dear Grimm,_

_Hullo. That's British for Hello, in case you didn't know. I guess I should know that, having been a product of What's-His-Face (the fancy-haired guy who was really smart? His name reminds me of salt) but I don't. It's sooooo boring here. It's all nature-y and crap like that. I mean, I love the good old outdoors-but give me some action to go along with it. Here all they talk about is butterflies and tea. My two more abhorred things, third and fourth to learning and crying._

_So that's why I'm going to the Amazon to live with gorillas. (Before you ask-yes, really). I think I'll be very welcome there as their new King, and I'll preside over them happily. I'm taking the pixies with me. They'll fend off any evil beings-no need to worry about me._

_But I do. Worry about you. Ignore that, will you? I just had to get it off my chest and I couldn't start over because it's taken me, like, an hour to write this thing. Such a waste._

_I don't even know why I'm writing to you. You don't want me anymore, and I guess I understand that. I messed up, Sabrina-but so did you. Maybe even more than me._

_Give Marshmallow, the redhead, (not Red, but your brother. The one named after a plant. And your grandfather), my One-True-Love Henry, your hot mom, and Wolfie my best._

_And you._

_Laughingly, Opulently, Vehemently Evil,_

_Puck (in case you haven't figured that out yet)_

She stared at the last word, completely stunned. He had written. Granted, he hadn't said he loved her and begged for forgiveness, but still-.

Sabrina stopped her thoughts there. She couldn't get her hopes up. He didn't appear to have any plans to return soon, and she doubted that he would.

There was a knock at the door. Sabrina quickly shoved the letter into her pocket, wrinkling it even more. Without waiting for an answer, Daphne stepped inside.

"So," She said, clinging to the door handle hopefully. "Who was it from?"

Sabrina realized that her sister had anticipated the letter being Puck's. But selfishly, she found herself not wanting to share it. The words had been for her, after all.

"Just college stuff," Sabrina lied, averting Daphne's eyes.

"Just college stuff?"

She looked up.

"Just college stuff," She replied firmly.

* * *

Mustardseed was at her door.

"Hello," He said, bowing so low that the tips of his spiky blonde hair nearly touched the floor. He rose. Sabrina gaped at him, openly surprised.

"H-hi," She stuttered out at last, frozen in place. Because he looked so much like Puck, from his icy blue eyes to his lean, tall body. But a formality was there that had never been with her boyfriend, and so she told her racing heart to calm down, that it wasn't him, he wasn't back.

"...May I come in?" He asked after a tense moment.

"Sure," Sabrina said, stumbling back. He flitted in, abundantly odd in his brightly-colored yellow shirt and his stonewashed jeans. She was tempted to tell him no one actually dressed like that-that his normal, Faerie clothes would have attracted less attention-but then again, this was New York, and that may not have been entirely true.

"It took quite a while to track you down," He said, clasping his hands behind him.

Sabrina nodded. Until now, she hadn't even wondered about how he'd found her. She'd finally moved to her new place-just a block away from campus. And though it wasn't as nice as the apartment she and Puck had shared, it was still better than living at home.

"I do hope you don't mind me coming."

"Did Daphne tell you where I was?" She asked, still focused on the whole I-Know-Where-You-Live thing. Mustardseed smiled sheepishly.

"Well, now. Perhaps that's what occurred, yes. But the circumstances are dire."

Sabrina's heart kick-started again. She walked closer to Mustardseed, grabbing his arm for support. He looked surprised.

"What is it? Is Puck hurt? Is he back?"

He shook his head. "I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to him in months. I was hoping you could tell me."

Understanding dawned in Sabrina's whirling mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fists at her side. She would not cry. She would not cry.

Hoping hurt.

Especially when you were let down. Every. Single. Time.

"I don't," She said at last, thickly. She considered telling Mustardseed about the letter but refrained. He didn't seem too overly concerned-not like she was, anyway.

He turned toward the door. "Thanks, then. Hopefully we'll hear from him soon."

"I'm sure he's fine," Sabrina said, following behind him as he walked forward.

Right before he was completely out, Mustardseed turned back around. "There's...something else."

"I'd guessed," Sabrina said dryly, before he could continue.

He ignored her comment and forged on.

"Puck was helping us to build a law firm. He's really quite opinionated, and despite the arguments that all persons involved in crime-even the victim-be sentenced to prison, too, he had some rather insightful input. He also informed us that you were getting a degree in law."

Sabrina hesitated. "Well, yeah. I'm going to be a lawyer."

"How close are you to graduating?"

"I'm on a part-time program, so-about a year, at most."

A small smile slipped onto his face. Sabrina frowned.

"Why did you want to know?"

Mustardseed took a deep breath, grinning. "Puck suggested you for the first lawyer in our firm. He said you'd also be willing to manage all the other ones we add."

"What?"

"We'd hire you on the spot. No interview required. We trust you, Sabrina." He leaned forward. "Plus, Puck called you an, ahem, hard, uh, A-word"

She coughed, oddly touched by the near-sentiment. "He did?"

"He did. He was very adamant that you'd be perfect for the position."

She had no other choice but to sit down. He was in the forefront of her mind again, flooding her vision and brain, clouding her heart with memories.

_"Come on, Grimm. It'll be so fun!"_

_"I'm not swimming with you, Puck-especially not in piranha-infested waters."_

Or another time-

_Sabrina clutched onto the front of his shirt, sobbing hysterically._

_He knew. He didn't let go this time, didn't push her away, didn't say he was allergic to tears. Her heart was breaking, and he didn't let go._

_He helped her to mend it._

The enormity of her loss was suddenly apparent. She'd had a future with Puck-an almost certain future. There could have been laughter. There could have been a ring. There could have been a white dress, and a lacy veil. There could have been more teasing, a slow-growing bump in her stomach, quiet moments in the morning where they just stared at each other and smiled, because that was what love was.

And now that was gone.

_I messed up, Sabrina-but so did you. Maybe even more than me._

He was right. She had messed up. So much so that it was far beyond repair.

Yet here he was, in his own inconvenient way. Giving her the last piece of himself, the last living proof that she, Sabrina Grimm, had meant something to him.

She looked at Mustardseed. She blinked lazily and nodded.

"I'll do it."

He looked relieved. "Good. Good. We'll keep in touch, and when you finish-well, then we can talk pay and accommodations and all of that."

"Sure." He nodded, stepped out. She started to close the door when a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Oh, Mustardseed-?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"What will I be, um, doing? Exactly?"

His eyes twinkled. "What you do best. Defending Everafters."

"Ah." She nodded.

And it really was perfect for her.


	12. Voting (Please, please read)

Hello, Guys! :)

Thanks for taking the time to read this. I promise a new chapter soon.

Voting is now officially open for elligoat's The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012 contest. I would love it if you'd take a few moments and vote for me. That would be absolutely amazing.

In order to vote, you have to PM elligoat your...well, vote. (Sorry for the redundant use of vote!) You can vote for up to three stories. If mine was one of them, that would be amazing.

Here's what elligoat said-

_"_**_Those with accounts MUST, I repeat MUST vote via PM, unless your PMing device is deactivated (switched off, whatever). Those without accounts (anons) may vote via a_**** review.**"

^ The link to the above is this:/s/8811723/2/The-Best-Sisters-Grimm-Story-of-2012

Anyway, thanks for the nomination! And thank you if you vote!

Thanks for your support. Like I said, new chap soon!

-Homey :D

P.S. On the link, you need to type the regular address for fanfiction and then copypaste the rest next to it. That should work!

P.P.S. I probably should give you a reason why I think I should win-well, I don't know if I'd win, but that would be amazing. Fanfiction has given me a serious outlet for my writing, and I've read every review-they always make me smile! :) Plus, ya'll help me to improve by leaps and bounds. Being nominated for the competition completely shocked me, and winning would as well. Even getting a vote towards this story would be absolutely fantastic. Writing's what I love, and for people to love what I write-THAT is amazing. :D


	13. AHHH! (& a Preview of the next chap!)

AHHHHHHHHH!

I cannot believe this. I cannot believe this. *breathes*

MY STORY MADE IT TO THE LIST OF TWELVE FINALISTS! (For the Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012 competition).

Holy cow! Holy guacamole! Holy Sabrina! (I was going to put Holy Puck, but that sounded bad...)

OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! Do you guys know that you are _awesome_? And that you are all sooooo nice and you all deserve a huge hug. *virtual hug*

You all deserve a preview of the next chapter, definitely! :) So here it is.

And if you want to vote for me again (AHHH!) that would be so totally completely shockingly amazing. I appreciate every moment you put into reading this story. You guys ROCK!

Here's the link: /s/8811723/3/The-Best-Sisters-Grimm-Story-of-2012

Like before, you have to add the web address of this site, then just copy/paste the rest of the link above. (And without the spaces...LOL!) You can also go to elligoat's page and PM her your vote.

If you'd read the rules and send in your vote (if you want to)...that would be...wow!

I know there are tons of other awesome stories nominated. Just the fact that I made it as a finalist is amazing. It's so lovely to even _be_ a finalist.

Thank you. So much!

-Homey

P.S. Enjoy the preview below! Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

There weren't fireworks. Or flirtatious glances, or a mildly teasing lilt to their tones. When Sabrina first met Bradley, she felt absolutely nothing.

In fact, upon bumping into him, her thoughts went like this:

_Ouch. He needs to watch where he's going. I'm going to tell him that. He looks embarrassed. Oops, saying that didn't help. Well, of course you should apologize...yeah, yeah, yeah. I need to get to class. How do I get out of this without seeming rude? He's staring at me. Why? Have I seen him around before?_

"...so sorry, I need to watch where I'm going," He was still saying. For the millionth time.

Sabrina frowned. "That's fine. Apology accepted. I have to go."

"Right. Of course." He stepped back to let her pass. She hesitated, feeling guilty for brushing him off.

"I'm not mad, I swear," She told him, stopping.

He nodded. "Sorry."

"And you can quit apologizing," She tacked on with a smile.

"Right," He replied, ducking his head.

She nodded. "So I'll see you around."

And that was that.

She didn't expect to see him again, much less go for Cafe con Leche with him. But when she ran into him again in the campus library-well, that's exactly what he asked her out for.

"Cafe con leche," She repeated, as they left the building. "What happens if I want something else?"

He blushed red. "Sorry. That's the only thing I could think of."

She stopped. "How about plain coffee? Or dinner, or lunch, or something relatively normal?"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

She laughed and began walking again, throwing him a glance over her shoulder.

"I said yes? Didn't I?"

* * *

The Cafe con Leche was pretty good, considering. Sabrina sipped it slowly, sighing as the hot drink warmed her body. They'd come with their coffees to Central Park, and were sitting side-by-side on a bench.

"I, um, don't actually know your name," She admitted, when the thought occurred to her.

He laughed. "Bradley."

"And I'm-"

"Sabrina, I know."

She tilted her head at him. "And how's that?"

More blushing. "I...looked you up in the school directory."

She snorted. "I'm really not all that special, Bradley. You could have just asked me."

He raised the paper coffee cup to his lips. "Yeah."

"But that's sweet," She admitted, at last.

He allowed himself a small smile. "Think so?"

"I guess. No other guy's done that, so far."

"What?"

She faced forward, swallowing heavily. "Gone to any trouble to be with me."


	14. Moment Eleven: Cafe con Leche

Ugggghhh I do not like Bradley! He's so bland. Hopefully this chapter doesn't fall flat. I promise you: exciting things are to come! Happy things!

*claps hands* I would love it if you would go over to elligoat's profile and vote for me. If you have an account, you MUST PM her your vote. If not, you can leave a guest review.

You guys are amazing! Enjoy!

-Homey

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _The Sisters Grimm_. Thus, I do not own Puck, which causes me a great grievance.

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

**124** reviews! WHAT?! AHHHH!

* * *

**Moment Eleven: Cafe con Leche**

There weren't fireworks. Or flirtatious glances, or a mildly teasing lilt to their tones. When Sabrina first met Bradley, she felt absolutely nothing.

In fact, upon bumping into him, her thoughts went like this:

Ouch. He needs to watch where he's going. I'm going to tell him that. He looks embarrassed. Oops, saying that didn't help. Well, of course you should apologize...yeah, yeah, yeah. I need to get to class. How do I get out of this without seeming rude? He's staring at me. Why? Have I seen him around before?

"...so sorry, I need to watch where I'm going," He was still saying. For the millionth time.

Sabrina frowned. "That's fine. Apology accepted. I have to go."

"Right. Of course." He stepped back to let her pass. She hesitated, feeling guilty for brushing him off.

"I'm not mad, I swear," She told him, stopping.

He nodded. "Sorry."

"And you can quit apologizing," She tacked on with a smile.

"Right," He replied, ducking his head.

She nodded. "So I'll see you around."

And that was that.

She didn't expect to see him again, much less go for Cafe con Leche with him. But when she ran into him again in the campus library-well, that's exactly what he asked her out for.

"Cafe con leche," She repeated, as they left the building. "What happens if I want something else?"

He blushed red. "Sorry. That's the only thing I could think of."

She stopped. "How about plain coffee? Or dinner, or lunch, or something relatively normal?"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

She laughed and began walking again, throwing him a glance over her shoulder.

"I said yes? Didn't I?"

* * *

The Cafe con Leche was pretty good, considering. Sabrina sipped it slowly, sighing as the hot drink warmed her body. They'd come with their coffees to Central Park, and were sitting side-by-side on a bench.

"I, um, don't actually know your name," She admitted, when the thought occurred to her.

He laughed. "Bradley."

"And I'm-"

"Sabrina, I know."

She tilted her head at him. "And how's that?"

More blushing. "I...looked you up in the school directory."

She snorted. "I'm really not all that special, Bradley. You could have just asked me."

He raised the paper coffee cup to his lips. "Yeah."

"But that's sweet," She admitted, at last.

He allowed himself a small smile. "Think so?"

"I guess. No other guy's done that, so far."

"What?"

She faced forward, swallowing heavily. "Gone to any trouble to be with me."

* * *

Sabrina decided, as her relationship with Bradley slowly progressed, that she wouldn't tell him about her past. It was time to be normal, and do normal things. The last thing she wanted to do was tell him about the Brothers Grimm, and have him-ugh-recommend her to a mental-health facility.

When they'd more-or-less dated for a few months, Sabrina decided it was the right time to introduce him to her family. Which she was not looking forward to.

Veronica Grimm answered the phone on a rainy Sunday afternoon. Sabrina wrapped her mother in a hug, whose cheeks were strained tight over a smile. For a moment she pulled back, and they looked at each other.

_Why?_ Veronica's eyes seemed to be saying, and Sabrina felt ashamed.

Why? Because Puck hadn't loved her. There was no way she could go after him-he didn't want to be found. And...and maybe she didn't want to go after him. Maybe she was done playing games.

"Mom," Sabrina said, deciding to ignore her mother's pleading gaze. "This is Bradley. My...boyfriend." She stumbled over the word, biting her tongue in the process.

Veronica turned to Bradley, and the mask was on again. "It's so nice to meet you. Come in, please."  
Her family still lived in the cute apartment they had moved to when they came back to New York. Sabrina wandered in, trailing her hand over pieces of furniture. The last time she had been there was with Puck at Christmas, when Granny Relda was still alive...

Sabrina's breath hitched in her throat. Granny Relda.

It seemed so wrong that Bradley wouldn't know her.

And if she didn't tell him about Granny, then what did that say about her? Anyone who hadn't known Granny couldn't really know her unless they got the full backstory.

Daphne appeared on the stairs, toting Basil behind her. She looked back-and-forth from Sabrina to Bradley before breaking into a begrudging smile.

"He's cute," She said. Bradley brushed to the roots of his brown hair.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Come give me a hug! You too, Basil."

Her brother complied before Daphne did, wrapping his arm around his sister's waist. He pressed his face into her middle, and Sabrina kissed his fiery head.

"Daph," She said, beckoning to her sister. The seventeen-year-old sighed and lazily walked down the last few steps to meet her. She hugged Sabrina and shook Bradley's hand, unimpressed.

"Puck was better," She muttered, and Sabrina shushed her.

"So, where's Dad?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "He ran to the store because he forgot to buy potatoes. Potatoes that I had written down _on the grocery list_."

"The horror!" Daphne cried, sounding more like herself.

Sabrina smiled, reaching over to grip Bradley's hand. His gaze fell to her.

"I like your family," He whispered in her ear.

She grimaced. If only he knew.

* * *

Henry was, astonishingly to all, nice. He shook Bradley's hand, and chatted to him about baseball and equally boring things. Sabrina gritted her teeth. She knew Bradley was liked because Bradley wasn't Puck, at least in her father's eyes.

Puck had made her happy. That should have been enough.

Despite the mild success of the evening, her mind kept going back there to him. When they left the Grimm household, a little over three hours later, Bradley sensed something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as they walked home, slipping an arm around her waist.

She leaned into him. "Yeah. Fine."

His eyes judged her. She hated that.

"No, you're not," He said at last. "Did I do something to upset you? Did I-"

"No," She said, exasperated. "You were great. It's something else."

"Someone else?"

She stopped. "I'm not cheating on you, Bradley."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?"

He faced her. "You've been acting weird all night. I mean, your Dad liked me, but everyone else just...didn't. I could tell. What's wrong?"

Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest. "Nothing. I would tell you if there was."

"Really? Have you really been honest with me?"

It was so odd to see Bradley asserting himself. By nature, he was passive, and quiet. Sabrina chewed her lower lip and reached out to touch her face.

This. This was what she needed. Someone normal, and stable. Daphne would come around. Veronica would, too, if only she could see that Bradley made Sabrina happy.

And he did. Make her happy.

But there was no excitement.

"I love you, okay?" She said softly.

He swallowed. "I love you too."

Then she was in his arms, but it didn't feel right.

It wasn't right because she felt nothing.

* * *

When she told Bradley about her past, his eyes widened.

"You're joking," He said, squinting at her.

She walked over to her desk, where she kept the journals stored. Quietly, she sorted through until she foundher grandpa Basil's, her father's, and her own.

For the next hour Bradley poured through the pages, anxiously biting his thumb when he got to an exciting part. Sabrina knew the journals read like fairy tales, but they weren't. They were real-pieces of her life, all strewn together in words. She hoped he knew how much they meant to her.

When he turned to the last page in her journal, she held her breath. Slowly, he closed it. His eyes met hers, and he offered her a weary smile.

"I guess I have no choice but to believe you," He said at last.

She laughed, she was so relieved. "Good. I hoped so." She walked over to sit on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Who is Puck, anyway?" He asked, after a short silence.

Sabrina frowned. She hadn't remembered writing about him in her journal.

"No one," She said, decisively. "Just someone I knew once."

* * *

The next few years passed in a swirl of activity. Sabrina graduated college and started her job in Faerie, telling Bradley the bare basics of what she did. They moved into an apartment together, and without really making a big deal out of it, began to plan a wedding.

"We're getting married," Sabrina informed Daphne one day, over ice cream.

Her sister spewed melted vanilla all over the room. "What? Good gravy!"

"Yeah, I mean-"

"When did he propose?"

Sabrina took a bite of chocolate. "He really hasn't. We just kind of decided that was what we were going to do, you know?"

Daphne didn't know. "That sounds awful."

She socked her sister in the arm. "It's not awful. It's nice. I hate blowing things out of proportion."

Daphne sighed. "I don't approve, but I will if I get too be your maid of honor."

"'Course you are."

"Yay!" She squealed, biting her palm. "When do I start planning?"

Sabrina groaned.

* * *

Eventually, wedding invitations got sent out, to Bradley's normal family and her much-extended Everafter one. He agreed to let the enchanted beings come, just so lost as they disguised themselves properly.

"They will," Sabrina assured him, stamping an envelope meant to go to Baba Yaga.

She hoped and prayed the creepy woman wouldn't show.

* * *

_"Sabrina." _

_She looked up, searching for the caller of her name. It came again, faintly, barely brushing her ears. Slowly, she stood up, and walked forward. _

_Puck stood at the end of the hallway, in her apartment. She frowned at him. _

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"What does it look like, stupid? Saving you!" _

_"I don't need to be saved, Puck." _

_"Really?" He swept his arms around the apartment. He seemed too big for it, too grand. "You don't need to be saved? Look at what kind of existence you're living, Sabrina." _

_"A good one," She spat._

_"Really?" He walked forward. "Do you really love this guy?" _

_He was young and beautiful. She wanted to say no. _

_But she needed this normalcy. _

_"I love him more than I ever loved you," She said, instead. _

_Puck didn't look particularly hurt. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and backed away. _  
_"I don't believe you." _

_"I'm telling the truth." _

_"You're a horrible liar, Grimm." _

_"That's news to me. I don't lie." _

_"Really? Would you care for me to re-hash all the times you've fibbed to someone? Let's see-" _

_She held up a hand to stop him. "Just shut up, Puck. And leave." _

_He frowned. "You know how you feel about me, Grimm." _

_She did. She knew._

She woke up.

Bradley lay next to her, snoring softly. She reached for his hand but then pulled away at the last minute. It was wrong. It was wrong to be dreaming about Puck.

Much less on the eve of her wedding.

* * *

**Cue First Epilogue**

_Read the first Epilogue of The Council of Mirrors if you'd like, because that's what follows this! Moment Twelve to come soon, featuring your favorite fairy. _


	15. Moment Twelve: Wedding Crasher

Hello!

I hope you guys like this chapter. *hopeful grin*

Feedback is SO appreciated.

Vote for me, perhaps? :D You can PM elligoat your vote for The In Between Moments, if you'd like. You can also select up to two others! It would be awesome if you'd vote for me. (To see what exactly FOR, please note previous entries).

Thank you!

-Homey :)))

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _The Sisters Grimm_. Wahhhhh!

©HomeschoolGirl 2013, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

**Moment Twelve: Wedding Crasher**

_"Hello, stinky," he said with a wink that infuriated Sabrina, but not enough to stop her from grinning._  
-Puck to Sabrina, The Council of Mirrors (Sisters Grimm #9)

Puck was here. Crashing her wedding. Ruining everything.

Sabrina kept right on smiling.

"I have to get my family out of here," Bradley muttered under his breath, quickly accessing the situation. There was a lot of screaming going on. One extremely frazzled woman ran up and asked if she should call 911. Puck waggled his eyebrows at her, and she yelped in surprise.

"Excuse me," Bradley fumed, as the fairy-boy (er..._man_) landed. He shoved past Sabrina and took the woman's hand, apologizing under his breath. She glanced back at Puck as Bradley pulled her away. Puck stuck his tongue out. Her shriek filled every inch of the church.

Sabrina cringed, resisting the urge to clamp her hands over her protesting ears. That's when Henry arrived at the podium, already laying into Puck.

"What are you doing here, ruining Sabrina's day? This is her day! You've been selfish enough for one lifetime, haven't you? Just leave us alone!"

"Dad, please—"

Daphne hurled herself at Puck, throwing her arms around him. "Oh my God I've missed you. You smell like bananas! Holy Pesto, you rock for being here! I knew Sabrina couldn't marry him."

"Daphne," Sabrina said, exasperated. "Like, less than fifteen minutes ago you were happy for me."

"Yeah, well. I was secretly dying inside."

"How dare you show up here!" Henry continued, after catching his breath. "She doesn't love you, anymore. You have no right to even be in her presence."

"Dad," Sabrina interrupted again, fuming.

"Everyone's having a panic attack!" Veronica announced, clomping up the three steps on the stage to stand next to Henry. "Everyone and everything is in turmoil. Puck, why?"

His eyes darted from person to person, having been backed into a corner. "Daphne invited me."

"What?" Henry wheeled around.

Daphne shook her head. "No, no. No. I tried to invite him. It's a completely different thing. But I couldn't find him." She paused. "Where were you, anyway?"

"Middle-earth."

"That explains it."

Veronica picked at her violet finger nail polish with agitation. "We've got to clear out of here, Puck, before things get worse. Or you do. Sabrina needs to get married."

"Get married?" The words didn't register in Sabrina's mind.

"Yes, get married," Henry pressed. "Like you were just about to."

She ducked her head. "I can't...get married now."

No one paid attention to her. Veronica had pulled out her cell phone and was busy typing away. "I'm texting Bradley's mother. We're going to get everything under control, and then we can resume this."

"Puck can stay, right?" Daphne asked.

Henry opened his mouth and closed it.

Veronica shook her head vehemently. "No way."

"I can disguise him to look like somebody else," Daphne offered. "A grandma, maybe."

Puck chortled. "I'm too sexy to be a grandmother, Marshmallow."

Daphne squealed. "You used my nickname!"

"Don't say sexy around my daughter."

"Dad, I'm twenty-three."

"You are? I thought you were a very tall fourteen-year-old."

"Time passes, Puck."

"Right. Forgot about that."

Veronica was still typing. "Oh, hey! Hey! She texted me back. They're calming everyone down. Do you think you could conjure up some forgetful dust, Daph?"

"I don't know. There might be a spell..."

"I think it's best if you leave, Puck," Henry announced.

Puck shifted from foot-to-foot. Sabrina's mind was still reeling. She looked up, eyes ablaze, at everyone in her family.

Did she want this wedding?

"Give me a second," She muttered, squeezing her way through Veronica and Henry. Daphne grabbed at her arm, trying to stall her, and Puck called her name, but she ignored him. Hands curled into fists at her side, she marched determinedly down the aisle, with the intention of locating Bradley.

She found him in the church's common room, consoling another stunned relative. The pastor was reciting Bible verses in the corner, leading a few people in prayer. The rest of the guests milled about, including the Everafters. Snow White started toward Sabrina when she saw her, looking apologetic.

As if any of this was her fault.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked quietly, upon reaching her.

"Yeah," Sabrina said, and she meant it. "I just...I need to talk to Bradley. Could you—?"

Snow nodded. "Sure." Using her softest, most teacherly voice, she grabbed Bradley's relative's elbow, leading the woman away, whispering soothingly. Bradley reached up to rub his chin, a nervous habit. Sabrina caught his eye and he walked over.

"What is all this?" He asked, a bit too loudly.

She motioned for him to follow her out of the room. He did, down a narrow hallway, until most of the voices had faded. Then she smiled at him.

"That's Puck."

"Puck. You said that Puck was nobody."

"Just a family friend." The smile fell. "I mean, he used to be."

"Uh-huh."

"Anyway. I-I don't think I can do this."

"What?"

"Get married. Not today."

He swallowed. "Are you serious? We can kick him out. We need some stability here."

"And we will get some, Brad, I promise." She leaned in to kiss his cheek. The motion was awkward, at best. He put his hand on her waist, patting it once, twice, before he let go.

"Just please; send everybody home. We'll work this out."

"You were supposed to be my wife by now, Sabrina."

Her heart skipped. She glanced down at the engagement ring on her finger.

She, Sabrina Grimm.

A wife.

What had she been thinking?

"I'll call you," She promised, backing away. "Tonight."

Bradley nodded. "I'll tell everyone to go home."

"Okay. See you."

He held his hand out in a goodbye. "Tonight."

She nodded and turned, jogging the rest of the way back to the alter. Everyone was still standing on stage, but the arguments had receded. Stony silence filled its place.

That was almost worse.

"Wedding's off," She announced casually, strolling up to her parents.

Henry's jaw slackened.

Veronica blinked rapidly. "But. Sabrina!"

Okay, so what? She'd disappointed her parents.

There were far worse things she could do.

"I'll call Bradley tonight and get it worked out," She promised, ignoring Puck's stare. She felt it, his eyes boring into her face. She shifted uncomfortably. "We'll...reschedule."

Henry let out a slow, defeated breath. "All right." Slowly, he shuffled down the steps to stand next to Sabrina.

"I'll go make sure all the Everafters leave."

"Right." Sabrina grasped his hand. "Thank you, Dad."

He nodded absently.

Veronica trotted down next to him. "I'll go, too. Daph? Do you have the forgetful dust."

Daphne was rifling through a little leather book. "I found a spell that might work! Let's go."

She followed her parents from the room, leaving Sabrina and Puck completely alone.

He was the first to speak. "Ouch. Henry hates me more than ever."

She wanted to kill him. She wanted to kiss him.

She decided to go with chewing him out.

"What do you expect?" She exploded. "You interrupted my wedding! You scared everyone out of their mind—"

"Yeah, I rather enjoyed that."

"Do you not care that you just ruined my day?"

"You sound like your father, Grimm. It's unbecoming."

"So what? So I'm Grimm now?"

Puck sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. For the first time, she noticed he had dressed up. He was wearing tan slacks and a light-blue button down. It made her snicker.

He frowned. "What are you laughing at?"

"You, stupid." She stopped. "Why did you have to come here?"

"Please," Puck scoffed. His wings popped out and he flew to land next to her. "You were happy to see me, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. And that's not a metaphor. I _know_ the Cheshire Cat. You literally had his smile on your face. It was almost unearthly."

A soft laugh escaped, despite herself. She glanced down.

He laughed. "See? You're not mad."

"Why are you here?"

"Beat around the bush, why don't you?" He sighed, blowing his bangs wild around his face. Slowly, he sank down on the carpeted steps that led to the podium. She followed suit.

"I don't know," He said after a moment. "Word got around that a Grimm was getting married and I was afraid that—I mean, I had a feeling it was you."

"Well, me or Daphne or Basil. And he's not old enough."

"Plus, Marshmallow's too crazy to wed."

"Hey!"

"It's the truth. Do not be a liar."

"I'm not. She's _not_ too crazy to marry."

Puck gave her a disbelieving look. "Really."

"Yeah, really." Sabrina forced a laugh.

"Would you marry her?"

"I'm a girl. And she's my sister!"

"Let's say you weren't."

"What?"

"Her sister."

"Still no."

"Darn it. That would've been interesting."

Sabrina bit her lip. "You should probably go, before Dad and Mom get back."

"Right." He stood up. "Maybe I'll go to Faerie. See the folks."

"They'd probably like that."

"Guess so." The wings emerged once more, and he lifted off into the air. "See you around, Grimm! Sorry for crashing your wedding."

He drifted into the air, disappearing from view—going the way he had come.

But not before Sabrina heard, soft and teasing, "Not!"

I took her a moment to understand what he meant.

* * *

After getting dressed in her "regular" clothes and saying goodbye to her parents, Sabrina stole outside, back to her apartment. As she walked, tucking her hands into her pockets, night descended.

It seemed too weird that, right now, she would have been in the midst of a reception. There'd be dancing, and drinking, and banter and fluttery kisses. She'd sway a bit with her father, thrash her hair wild with

Daphne, and waltz with Charming. Her Mom would sniff and kiss her cheeks, and everyone would say how beautiful she looked.

But, without the dress and layers of makeup, Sabrina didn't feel particularly beautiful. She felt like herself-in hoodies, converse, and jeans.

That's when she knew it was all an illusion. Everything. The stupid wedding, and her happiness, and her romance with Bradley. The engagement ring that sat on her finger was a false promise. She came to a pause in the middle of a crowded walkway and pulled it off, flexing her hand.

It was incredibly freeing.

She took a deep breath and started for home once more, anticipating Bradley. Sure enough, the lights on her fourth-floor window shined brightly. He was there, waiting to be broken up with. Even if he didn't know it.  
Sabrina took the elevator up and clomped down the hallway, inserting her key into the door's lock. Twist. Pull.

Before she could open the knob, the door opened.

Bradley stood there, smiling at her, slightly expectant. It only took a moment for him to notice her bare hand.

Sadness overtook his features.

"Brad," Sabrina said.

He nodded coldly. "You're home."

She kicked off her shoes and walked in, flopping down on the couch. "I'm exhausted."

He glanced at his watch. "It's six-thirty."

"Fine." She patted the spot beside her. "We should talk."

His lids slid half-closed, and he stared at the floor beneath him, unblinking. "Why?"

She bit her lip. "This isn't right. I'm not in love with you."

He looked up. "But you love me?"

It took her a moment to decide. She shook her head.

"At least we're friends," He said, sounding resigned.

"Friends," She agreed, standing up. She reached forward to press the ring into his palm. "But Bradley, someone deserves this who's your best friend. And I can't...be."

He swallowed. Nodded. "When do you want me out? And what do I tell my family?"

"I don't know. The truth?"

"Like what? You're a fairy-tale detective?"

She fumbled around in her coat pocket, fingers digging into something gritty. Hesitantly, she pulled it out. It was the tiniest bit. Left over from years ago, she'd found it in one of the old family journals.

Who knew if it would even work.

Slowly, she raised the forgetful dust to her lips, and blew.

Bradley's pained features slackened, and Sabrina knew she had done the right thing. It was too dangerous having another possessor of the Grimm secret out there, floating around.

It was too dangerous to break a heart.

"You and I are friends," She said in a methodical voice. "You stopped by for dinner, and now you're going to go home, to your family. If they asked what happened, say you were never in love with me. And that you're happy. Because you are."

He nodded.

Then she steered him toward the door, slipping some cab fare into his pocket. He walked out, she closed it behind him, and Bradley was gone.

Just like that.

She'd never liked Cafe con Leche, anyway.

* * *

Okay, so, she wasn't a totally heartless person.

Sabrina cried into her pillow for a few hours, mourning what she had lost, before her stomach propelled her into the kitchen. She dug through her cabinets for anything appropriately sugar-filled and fatty. After eating a leftover piece of fried chicken and several glazed doughnuts, she made her way back into the living room.

Slowly, she picked up Bradley's things from around the house. His shoes, his magazines, his mail. She tucked them all into a box. Clothes were added. She pushed the furniture that belonged to him (a chair, the dining table, a bookshelf) to the side, and dropped the box on top.

Within an hour, he'd been cleared from her life.

It was all a bit overwhelming, and she made her way back into her bedroom. To sleep or cry some more, she wasn't sure. Instead her body led her to her chest of drawers, stooping over to open the bottom one.

There, organized neatly, was everything of Puck's.

The shirt he had left behind, a few pictures of them, some of his trinkets and toys. Even the sharpie marker she'd drawn his moustache on with.

And the letter he'd sent, after.

She pulled it back open and read it in earnest. Came to the last line. Skimmed it two more times, three. Her heart thudded erratically in her chest.

_Laughingly, Opulently, Vehemently Evil_

Capitals. All the words capitalized.

_Laughingly, Opulently, Vehemently Evil_

L. O. V. E.

Why hadn't she seen it before?

It had to have been intentional.

Puck had still loved her.

And then, the smallest shrapnel of hope clawed its way into her heart.

Maybe he still did.

Maybe.


	16. Moment Thirteen: Fight

Hello! :D

**Vote for me**? Pretty please? If you could just take a sec and PM **elligoat** your vote for The In Between Moments you would officially be Pucktastic! Well, you are anyway, for reading this story. :) If you don't have an account, you can leave a guest review with your vote. Thank you!

Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I love them! :D I would love feedback on this chap.

Thank you!

-Homey :D

**Disclaimer:** Would you ever believe that I _don't_ own _The Sisters Grimm_?

©HomeschoolGirl 2013, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

Song of the Chapter: Thinking of You, by Katy Perry, since that's what I'm listening to right now. :)

* * *

**Moment Thirteen: Fight**

Sabrina was originally supposed to have the week off work for her honeymoon, but she couldn't imagine moping around all day. So she got up at six, brushed her hair, put on one of her suits, and walked to central park.

Mustardseed had insisted on dark-hued blazers and pencil skirts for her uniform, but Sabrina had made a compromise. She would wear the preppy stuff—just so long as her converse made their way in. He agreed, rather reluctantly. But then again, that was what made her different. Interesting.

If Everafters wanted her to defend their case, all they had to do was ask for, "the girl with the tennis shoes." They never even bothered to learn her name, in most cases.

So far, Sabrina had won a total of five cases—out of seven, which wasn't so bad. The ones she had lost were with horribly insane criminals, and she'd gone into that knowing she'd lose. It was a gamble, choosing to defend the bad-guys, but then again, she felt comfortable around them. She'd dealt with them her whole life.

Walking up to the Hans Christian Andersen statue and telling him a knock-knock joke felt like coming home. Almost.

Funny, how being places that Puck had been always made her feel safe.

She told him her joke and appeared in Faerie. She sidestepped one of the burlier men who patrolled the streets, but they only gave her a reluctant nod; almost one of respect. People had that for her now, due partly to Veronica (who had returned in years past) and Sabrina's job.

Well, all except for Titania. But that couldn't be helped.

Sabrina walked down the block to her office, a two-story building with a purple front. She let herself in and stared out the window, at the people passing by.

Someone yawned behind her. Sabrina gasped and whirled around, bringing a hand to her chest.

Puck laughed. He was seated in the lounge area, where she often brought defendants to talk about their case. Perfectly at ease, his feet were even propped up on her coffee table.

She pushed them down and glared at him.

"Wow. I'd never thought I'd see the day!" He exclaimed, straightening up. "Sabrina Grimm—working a real job."

"You came here after all?" She asked, hesitating by one of the other eggplant-colored chairs.

"Well, Henry wasn't about to welcome me into his house with open arms," Puck grumbled, demeanor changing. He slumped forward, looking like a petulant child. "So I had to."

"Oh, poor you. Having to see your brother and your mommy."

Now it was his turn to glare. "And hear everybody talk nonstop about my wonderful father."

She understood. "Puck—"

"Did you know," He interrupted. "That he used me as his punching bag?"

Sabrina's breath caught. "Are you serious?"

He flashed a smile. "No."

"God, Puck!" She raised her hand, tempted to slap him. "That's...that's not funny!"

"I was his verbal punching bag, if that helps."

"I already knew that. You're everybody's verbal punching bag."

Her grimaced. "Thanks. For the sentiment, Grimm."

She chewed the inside of her cheeks, working away her anger. Finally, she let out a slow breath. "Puck, I was just kidding. But that's not—" Here, she turned back to him. "Funny. When are you going to grow up?"

He gestured to his lean body. "Already did it, Grimm."

"I mean emotionally. Mentally."

"Never, probably!"

She sighed. "Puck."

"Grimm," He mocked her in a high-pitched, whiny voice.

For a moment, they stared at one another.

"When are you getting married?" Puck asked, out of the blue. He picked at his scuffed jeans.  
Sabrina laughed humorlessly. "I'm not. We broke up. And I sprinkled forgetful dust on him, so he hardly even knows I exist anymore."

Puck's eyes bugged out. "Why'd you do that?"

"What?" Finally, she sank down onto one of the chairs.

"Break up with him? Ugh. I sound like one of those teenage girls in a chick-flick."

"You always sound like a teenage girl in a chick-flick."

"I'm serious!"

She could see he was. "Oh, I don't know. I didn't love him, I guess."

"Yet you were going to marry him."

"I didn't have any other choice."

"Looks like the Trickster King saved the day! Like I always do!"

She snorted a laugh. "You still call yourself that?"

"Um, yeah." He stood up, studying her. "Well. I got to go."

"Go where?" She asked, on impulse.

He laughed. "Don't worry Grimm; I'm not leaving again just yet."

Her heart started at the mention of him leaving. It was the first time he'd owned up to ditching her.  
She remembered that morning. Waking up and seeing the empty spot next to her. Rushing through the house, young and afraid. Calling out his name, fearful. Seeing the floor come closer and closer when her knees gave out. The splinter she got in her palm when she braced her fall. Not being able to cry, or breathe, or do much of anything, but lie there. Like a stupid idiot. Like Bella in New Moon, or something equally dumb.

But then again, stuff like that—it happened. When someone broke your heart.

She could feel her face harden, and she refused to look at him. "Fine. See you."

He opened the door but hesitated, confused. "Okay, Grimm." His voice went soft. "See you."

* * *

The whole exchange with Puck, the more she thought about it, infuriated Sabrina. By the time she left the office that day, she was boiling mad.

Her anger, she decided, would have to be taken out at the gym.

The gym Sabrina spoke of was in Faerie, and it wasn't like a human gym at all. On the contrary, the whole space was filled with enchanted items. Bikes that talked to you as you rode them. Barbells made of large, stocky men. And—Sabrina's favorite—punching bags that morphed into whatever you wanted them to.

She paid for a couple hours of time and changed in the locker room, putting on a pair of stretchy jeans and a top that was loose.

The punching bags were located behind a small, wooden door. Several Everafters already filled the room, cursing and mumbling under their breath. Pow. Slam. Crunch.

"Ow!" One punching bag protested as a man's hand connected with its nose.

"That's what you get, after docking my friggin' pay!"

"Sir, you seem to be forgetting that I'm not your actual boss."

Sabrina walked to a far, private corner and faced a bright red bag. "Hi."

"Hello," the bag replied. Although it had no face, the sound came from somewhere within it, and Sabrina nodded. She felt a tingle down her spine—a result of being around magic. Over time, she had learned to control her thirst for all things enchanted. Though it still affected her.

"How can I help you today?" Punching bag continued.

Sabrina smiled, almost evilly. "Please be Puck."

There was a pause. Then the bag sighed.

"Sorry. There's no one by that name in the Faerie directory."

Sabrina shifted her weight to her other leg. "Pardon?"

"There's no one by that name listed in the Faerie directory."

"I thought," Sabrina rubbed her forehead. "I thought that you could name anyone."

"No can do. Invasion of privacy. The person must be listed in our directory to be brought up. And you must use the exact name they've listed with."

"Well, do you know Puck?" Sabrina asked, exasperated.

The bag sighed. "No, I do not. I'm not a real person. Would this...Puck...be under another name?"

Sabrina brightened. "Robin Goodfellow."

"Oberon's son!"

"I thought you didn't know Puck."

The bag seemed to squirm. "Technically, I don't. I've never met him."

"Ugh!" Sabrina groaned. "Just—is he listed?"

"No, ma'am."

She racked her brain for what it may be. It came to her, and she sighed.

"The Trickster King?"

"Yes!" Right before her eyes, the bag morphed into Puck. Still, its high-pitched voice came out of his mouth when she continued, "Punch away!"

Sabrina held her fists up. She backed a few paces away.

Long pause. Puck stared expectantly at her, green eyes sparkling.

She swung and missed by a good foot or so.

"You can step closer," The bag pointed out.

Sabrina did. She stared at his face. Without the real Puck inside of his body, without a malicious sneer or an ill-fated joke present, he was so innocent.

And young. The Puck they gave her was the thirteen-year-old one.

The one whose lips she had kissed.

The one who had saved her life.

The one who had been there to encourage her whenever she needed him.

Sabrina felt a familiar emptiness settle within her, only to be shoved aside by something else. Longing, acceptance—she didn't care.

She wanted Puck back. It didn't have to be in a romantic way. Just friends would be good. Someone to joke with, laugh, tease.

She just wanted Puck.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, backing away. "I can't."

Young Puck slowly faded, replaced by the stout, red punching bag.

"Couldn't you have saved me some time?"

"Sorry," Sabrina apologized again.

"Whatever. Just don't bother me again."

Sabrina turned and fled the room, the gym. She ran down the streets of Faerie, hoping to bump into someone who would know where he was.

She came upon the Golden Egg and, on impulse, ducked in. It took her eyes a moment to get adjusted to the dim lighting. It really hadn't changed much in twelve years.

Momma still manned the bar, but she wasn't in today. A perky, young brunette was in her place. Sabrina hadn't seen her before, but she looked nice enough—full smile and lips. Sabrina started towards her, intending to introduce herself, but a blonde, shaggy head intercepted her.

The man walked forward, his back to Sabrina, and sat down in one of the chairs. From her spot by the door, Sabrina couldn't hear what he said to the brunette. Her heart stopped when she noticed his hoodie.

Puck. It was Puck.

That was confirmed when he spun around on one of the bar stools, laughing childishly. The fairy behind the counter giggled, covering her hand with her mouth. It was a dainty sound.

As Sabrina watched, unbeknownst to Puck, he leaned forward and whispered something in the girl's ear. Her cheeks colored, and she nodded. Then he kissed her. On the cheek, but it was enough.

Sabrina whirled around and opened the door. She swept out with a livid flourish. Several people turned to stare. She saw, in her peripheral vision, that Puck was one of them.

Sabrina was running fast, bumping into people, but she didn't care.

She didn't care about anything anymore. Or anyone.

How many times would he hurt her before he stopped? How many times would be make her feel beautiful and then so, so ugly.

Was that love? It couldn't be.

She never wanted love again if it was.

She didn't notice Mustardseed step in front of her and thus ended up sprawled on her butt. He offered a hand down to help her and she stood on shaky legs.

"Are you all right?" He asked, laying his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, raising a hand to her flushed face. "I'm fine."

"You were running pretty fast."

"I'm fine," She insisted, shrilly.

He looked apologetic. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I'm _fine_. I'm _fine_ I'm _fine_ I'm _fine_."

Mustardseed blinked, aghast. "Sabrina—"

"Just..." She brought her hands down on her thighs with a slap. "Just tell your idiot brother to leave me alone, okay? I don't want to ever see him again."

"What did he do?"

"What didn't he do, Mustardseed?"

"I don't know, Grimm. You tell me."

Sabrina whirled around. Puck stood behind her, arms crossed over his chest.

Normally, her heart would have sunk. But not this time. It rose up, working its way from her mouth.

"Treated me like I deserved to be treated!" She exploded. "Grew up!"

"I did—"

"You didn't Puck. You never will!"

"And I treated you just fine."

"Oh, come on. Be real! Own up to something for once!"

"Like what?"

"Like that you took off and left me in our apartment because you're a coward."

"You broke up with me!"

"You didn't have to go!" She walked forward, giving him a shove. He stumbled backward, shocked.

"That's what you deserve! What I should have done years ago." She shoved again.

"No need to get domestic," Puck protested weakly.

"I will if I want to! Because I'm so tired of being walked all over by you. I'm done being a snively, lovestruck girl. You're not worth it. You never were!"

He glared and sidestepped her next push. "Shut up, Sabrina! You don't know anything!"

"I know that you're existence has plagued me for years," She said smugly.

"Newsflash: I didn't ask to be born. Shakesbeard decided he had to have me. And I never asked to move in with you guys. And I never asked for you." He dragged the tip of his converse along the cobbled street. "I should have drowned you when I had the chance."

"Ugh!" Sabrina cried. "You just don't get it."

"Get what?" He looked up. His eyes were a bit shiny.

"That I love you so much it hurts! I don't even want to love you. But I can't help it! You keep making me love you and I wish you would just go away so I could have a normal life."

"You've never had a normal life."

"I did—"

"Please. You've been doomed to this since you were a tiny little spawn floating in your mother's colon."

"Womb," Mustardseed corrected. Sabrina had almost forgotten his presence.

"Who cares?" Puck spat. He glared at Sabrina. "You'll never have a normal life. Especially if you keep dragging yourself back to Faerie to be around Everafters. You love it, and you know it."

Why did that feel like such an insult? "So what if I do?"

"So quit acting like you don't!" His wings emerged from his back and he floated into the air. "Whatever. I'm done with this."

"So leave again!" Sabrina dared.

"I think I will!"

As he flew away, she called out, "And I saw you with that girl!"

Puck waved her away.

Sabrina panted as she watched him disappear, exhausted beyond belief.

"Sabrina?" Mustardseed asked softly.

"What?"

"Did that girl have brown hair?"

"Yeah." Sabrina rubbed her arms, feeling shivers run up and down them. "She was at the Golden Egg."

"That's our—" Mustardseed inclined his head. "Cousin."

Sabrina's heart sank.

How many things was it possible for her to ruin?


	17. Moment Fourteen: Begin Again

Hello!

I know, I know. I updated TWO DAYS IN A ROW! (O_O)

This hasn't happened since...since I don't know when!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun to write! Especially the end. I was really happy with it.

It's pretty cheesy. Hopefully you guys like that! Haha!

Feedback is encouraged and highly appreciated!

Oh, and voting for me for the Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012 contest?

Even more encouraged!

You can PM your vote to **elligoat**, if you'd be so kind. Well, if you want to vote. *smiles*

Thank you!

-Homey :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Sisters Grimm. *cries*

©HomeschoolGirl 2013, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

**Moment Fourteen: Begin Again**

* * *

Song(s) of the Chapter:

"Begin Again" by Taylor Swift  
"Not Like the Movies" by Katy Perry

* * *

Puck disappeared. Again.

Sabrina went to work per usual the next day, intending to find Puck and apologize. But he didn't show; not at her office. She closed early and went to find Mustardseed.

"Puck left last night," He told her, refusing to meet her eyes.

Sabrina felt ill. "He did?"

Mustardseed nodded. "We tried to stop him, but he said that he had things to do."

Sabrina laid her hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

Another nod. "Yes. It's just dealing with Titania that's...difficult."

"Let me know if I can help in any way."

"Of course."

Sabrina left feeling worse.

* * *

"Do you think you can do anything to track him?" She asked Daphne on the phone, later that evening.

Her sister sighed. "I can't believe he took off again. That's so Francis of him."

"Daphne—" Sabrina drew a deep breath. "You know what? I'm not even going to ask. Just let me know if you can track him. And if you can't..."

"Then it's up to Puck to show up," Daphne pointed out, then giggled. "That rhymed."

"You are so childish."

"I'm not!" There was a beep in the background, and Daphne squealed. "Ooh! My pizza pockets are done. I'll try to find him and let you know."

Sabrina hung up and tapped her foot. Waited. Went to the kitchen and slowly drank a glass of juice. Waited some more.

When her phone rang, she jumped for it, but the caller ID said Unknown. With a grumble, Sabrina hit ignore, and shoved the cell back in her pocket.

It was over an hour later before Daphne (finally) called back. Between her sister chewing pizza pockets and the music on in the background, Sabrina could hardly hear what she said.

"Morsel derf twice row finlay!" Daphne exclaimed.

"I can't understand you," Sabrina replied.

"I said—" Daphne swallowed noisily. "He's really hard to locate."

"I figured."

"But..."

"But," Sabrina continued, hoping.

"Seeing as he's not really trying to hide himself, I know a general location."

"You do?"

"Yup." Daphne chirped.

"And where would that be?"

"Here's where I'm wondering if I should tell you."

Sabrina frowned. "Why?"

"Are you going to go after him?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"Okay, fine. Maybe," Sabrina allowed. "So what?"

"So what? I can't stand what he does to you, Sabrina."

"I thought you liked Puck!"

"Are you kidding? I love Puck! I just don't like the dynamic you two have. You need, like, relationship counseling or something."

"Right," Sabrina scoffed.

"No, really. I'm serious."

"Okay, fine. Just tell me."

Daphne drew a breath. "If I do promise you won't let him get to you? Ever again?

"Daphne—"

"Ever. Again?"

"Fine. I promise."

"Okay." Daphne's voice went abruptly cheerful. "According to my wand, he's located somewhere within the vicinity—or within—Ferryport Landing."

* * *

Sabrina was officially an idiot.

The first reason being that she had purchased a train ticket.

The second that she had used the train ticket.

The third that she had taken that train to Ferryport Landing.

The fourth because she was in search of Puck.

And five: she was currently picking a lock.

She, Sabrina Grimm, was trying to break into her dead Grandmother's house.

The "For Sale" sign in the front yard was still there, years and years later. Ferryport had truly gone to the dumps. Almost nobody lived there anymore, minus Canis and Red, but Sabrina wasn't sure where they were.

She hadn't talked to Mr. Canis since the funeral.

The lock on the door slid back with a click. Sabrina knocked, said, "I'm home" and the door swung open. They were going to need to remove that spell if anyone was to buy it.

She wandered in, wrinkling her nose at the onslaught of musty smells. Nobody had been here in a long while. Sabrina hurried over to the window and slid it open. For a moment, she leaned against the wall, bracing herself. It was all so weird, that she was here again.

Maybe for the last time.

She wandered around the house, trailing her hand along everything touchable, reliving. She was having a definite out-of-body experience.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeee eeeoooooooooooo_!"

Sabrina jerked backward and fell against the kitchen countertop as a yell materialized from upstairs. Ouch. She lifted up the corner of her shirt and frowned at the new scratch on her side. A dribble of blood leaked out.

The shout came again, but her reaction wasn't as violent as before. Her heart was thudded in her ears. Somebody was in Granny Relda's house.

She bit her lip and went up the first step, then back down. Up two. Back down.

She wasn't making very much progress.

But what if it was a long-lost member of the Scarlet Hand, awaiting her return? Or a rabid Everafter? Or...or...

_Quit being a baby_, Sabrina told herself, and took all the steps up this time. She considered going back down, but only for a second. Instead she clenched her hands at her sides. Whoever the heck it was would have to face her fists.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeee eeeoooooooooooo_!"

The scream was definitely coming from Puck's room. Sabrina reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it. All screaming ceased.

Everything was quiet. Deathly quiet.

Before she could open the door, it was wrenched out of her hand. Sabrina stumbled forward, right against somebody's chest. She closed her eyes and let her punches fly.

"Ouch!" Puck cried, and backed away.

Sabrina's eyes flew open.

Puck. Of course it was Puck.

"I'm sorry!" She said, stopping mid-punch.

Puck shielded his face with his arms. "What are you doing here, Grimm? Trying to kill me?"

"No!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I wasn't. I swear. I heard someone scream and I thought—"

"That what?" He asked irritably, lower lip jutting out. "That I was a hobo? In case you haven't noticed, thisplace isn't exactly filled with food."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I have fruit trees in my room! I got hungry! And the Ferryport Market closed." He rubbed at his already-bruising cheek. "Why are you here?"

"Because..." Sabrina sighed. "Because I just wanted to stop by?"

"Ha. I don't buy that for a minute." He squinted at her. "Was it because of me? Oh! Ha! It was because of me wasn't it? You came after me! How utterly pathetic!"

Sabrina concentrated on breathing through her nose. "You don't have to be such a gasbag about it."

"Hello, Grimm? You're a woman in your mid-twenties, not a teenage girl. Gasbag is a highly immature and somewhat inappropriate term."

"Like you know anything about maturity."

"You'd be surprised." He stared at her so long she started to squirm.

"What?" She asked.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you," He said slowly, with a hint of intelligence. "But sorry does."

Goosebumps rose on her arms. "I'm not sorry."

"You're not?" He gave her an imploring look.

"No! I have nothing to be sorry for."

He lowered his eyes. "Well. Then will you be going?"

"Yeah." She half-turned away. "I just...wanted to know why you left."

"Because nobody wants me there."

"Sure they do!"

"Name one person." When Sabrina didn't, he nodded. "See?"

"Sometime you're going to have to stop feeling so sorry for yourself," She muttered.

"I don't want to go somewhere that nobody wants me." He ran a hand through his hair. It flopped back against his forehead. "I'm tired of feeling like a fifth wheel."

"Puck." She shook her head. "It's third-wheel."

"I meant what I said, Grimm." He clenched his jaw. "Fifth-wheel. The one that doesn't belong."

"But—" She racked her brain for something to say. "But some people carry a spare."

He paused. Then laughed. Loudly. "Okay. That was maybe the cheesiest thing you've ever said."

"It's true."

"Who carries a spare anymore?"

"I do." The words were out before she could stop them. Sabrina blushed. "Or I would. If I had a car." She took a few brave steps forward. Her hand found his arm. "And Puck, sometimes it's not about going where you're wanted. It's about going after what you want."

His lips were a little on the chapped side as he rubbed them together. "Is that why you're here?"

The hand dropped back to her side. "I don't know. I really don't know anything. I'm so confused."

"Yeah." He barked out a laugh. "So am I."

She leaned against the wall and sank down until she was sitting on the carpet. "I don't even know what I want anymore. I don't know if I want my stupid job or if I want to live in New York."

He sat down next to her. "I wish I was a kid again. It was so easy back then."

Sabrina smiled and lay her head on her knees. "Yeah. Fighting giants—easy, compared to life."

"It's way simpler to train an army."

"To defeat the leader of a whole group of enchanted people who want you dead."

"A piece of cake." His eyes twinkled. "But seriously. Could Daphne send us back?"

"Probably," Sabrina admitted. "I'm just too tired to cheat."

"I'm not. Let's go ask her." He acted like he was going to stand, but sat back down. "Ha. I'm kidding. Well, not really. I'd love to be me again. If I went back, I could stop myself from going through puberty."

"Right." She flinched. "Do you ever miss being young?"

"I think we've established that."

For the first time, she saw it in his perspective. Puck had lived childishly for four-thousand years. Then she waltzed in and all of that ended. His body began betraying him. He had a family to protect. People began to expect something of him. And though he tried—and succeeded, in some cases—he still wasn't good enough. For her.

But he was. Now.

She needed to see the world through his eyes again.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, and the dam broke. She thwacked him on the shoulder and sniffed. "I'm sorry you stupid, infantile gasbag pizza-faced worm."

"And I'm sorry, Ugly." He grinned.

"Ugh." She wiped at her eyes before they could water. "It's so stupid to waste my time loving someone I also kind of hate."

"You hate me?" He asked, instead of the obvious question.

"Not really. Just strongly dislike."

He leaned forward. She stilled.

"I strongly dislike you, too," He whispered.

And it was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard.

* * *

Puck said they should go home.

"Why?" Sabrina asked, squeezing his hand. Somehow, it had made its way into hers within the last ten minutes of filling each other in on the past five years of their lives.

"Just because we should." He stood up. "I'm trying to be responsible. You might want to run with it."

Puck's door was still open. She poked her head in, staring at the forest inside, and a tear fell.

"This is it," She breathed. "Isn't it?"

Puck came to stand beside her. "I don't know."

She walked in a little bit. "I love this room."

"Yeah. So do I."

She started forward. Then she stopped.

"Race you?" She said, turning to Puck.

He laughed and took off running.

"Cheater!" She yelled after him, following.

His head start was far superior to hers, seeing as he had wings to aid him. They unfurled and he flew up. Up, up, up, so high she almost couldn't see him.

"That's cheating!" She called again.

"Fine!" Puck conceded. He came sailing towards her. Sabrina expected him to land, but he didn't. Without slowing down one bit, he reached forward and scooped her up under the arms.

She giggled. The sound was so foreign it shocked her into silence.

Puck floated effortlessly for a few moments. Then he looked down.

"What do you say I drop you?"

"Drop me?" She looked down, at the trampoline looming tiny and insignificant below. "No!"

"Hah! Too late!" His arms drew back and then she was falling, flailing through the air. All her squirming caused her to veer tragically off-course, and then the trampoline was not below but the cold, hard ground.

"Puck!" She screamed, right as he caught her.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" He apologized, setting her down on the trampoline. Safely. Thank God. "I didn't think you were going to do that."

"Well, excuse me!" She looked down and ran her hand over the black canvas of the trampoline. Puck sank down next to her. For a moment, the only sound was their labored breathing, left over from adrenaline bouts.

"I'm going to miss this, too," She said, wistfully.

"The trampoline?"

"Not exactly. Just being able to sit on it with you."

"How sentimental of you, Grimm."

"We've just had a lot of things happen here." She looked at him. He looked at her. They leaned in.

For the second time ever, Puck kissed Sabrina in his room.

But this time, when he pulled away, she didn't punch him.

"You want me to be your boyfriend, don't you?" He teased, quoting himself.

His eleven-year-old self.

It was so perfect, so fitting, all Sabrina Grimm could do was laugh.

And say yes, of course.

Funny, how much her answer had changed.

Funny, how maybe she had known it would.

Even back then.


	18. Voting (Please Read?)

Hi Guys!

Comment allez-vous?

So, it's the last day you can PM your vote to **elligoat** for Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012. I would _love_ it if you would vote for The In Between Moments. :) That would be absolutely amazing. It's so cool to even be a finalist, really!

Thank you for your support. If you don't gave an account, you can vote via an anonymous review.

Au revoir! Merci, merci!

I'm learning French. ;)) Hopefully I didn't mess anything up.

-Homey! :D


	19. Not a Chapter, But Worth Reading, I hope

Hello Guys!

I wanted to let you know I've created a site for my writing. It features my original stuff as well, so you may want to check if out! If you want, you can send me a review, and I'll be more than happy to post it on the site. :) Thank you sooo much!

Here's the link:

writehomeschoolgirl DOT webs DOT

com!

^ And that is seriously the only way they'd let me post it. SO!

I'd love it if you'd visit! And maybe even give some of my original work a go. That would be awesome!

Thank yoooou.

I promise to update soon!

-Homey :D


	20. Moment Fifteen: Partial Boyfriend

So, yeah. It's been like, uh, since January.

*cowers behind computer*

**Cue Explanatory Author's Note: **

First of all, I'm REALLY SORRY. Seriously sorry! Superbly sorry!

But, uh-my excuses! Yeah, excuses! You must listen to them!

(Well, technically you don't have to, but it'd be nice).

So, first off, I haven't really been in a fanfiction mood. :P And I'm sorry for that, because you guys are incredibly loyal (160 reviews?! SERIOUSLY? That's amazing!) and basically you deserve someone who updates regularly. I'm reaalllly sorry, but that person isn't usually me. Only in, like, really rare cases. I tend to be sporadic, 'cause it's hard for me to write when I'm not feeling it.

Hopefully I'll get back in the _Sisters Grimm_ mood and crank out a few more chapters for ya'll. I mean, I started this story, like, a year ago. (Actually, looking at date-no kidding EXACTLY a year ago tomorrow!) So, I had no idea, but this is also a thank-you-you're-awesome-anniversary-note.

In other writing news, I finished a book with a friend! It has a grand total of 240+ pages and over 100,000 words. It's in editing right now, but our ultimate goal is publishing. If it gets there, I'll let you guys know! And I finished a different book back in December, so. I have other stuff outside fanfiction. But just barely!

Anyway, if you read this, you're PUCKTASTIC! And amazing! And THANK YOU! For not giving up on me. :)

Enjoy. Please, enjoy! And every review is read and appreciated so infinitely much!

Thanks,

Homey :)

**Disclaimer: **You break it, you buy it. Luckily, I've yet to break the _Sisters Grimm_ book industry, so I haven't bought it. Basically, yeah, it's not mine. That was my lame-o attempt at an inventive Disclaimer.

©HomeschoolGirl 2013, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

**Moment Fifteen: Partial Boyfriend**

"Why were you screaming upstairs?" Sabrina thought to ask Puck as they left Relda's house.

He grinned. "I was practicing my yelling."

"You sounded like a goat."

"Yes! That's what I'd hoped."

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sabrina and Puck arrived back in New York late that night, well past one in the morning. For a moment, they stared at each other, unsure.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Puck asked, borderline hopeful.

Sabrina let out a slow, infinitely relieved breath. "Yeah. That sounds good."

He leaned in to brush his lips against her cheek. Her hands shook a little.

"I should walk you home," He said, as they left the train station.

Sabrina shrugged. "I've made it okay so far."

"Yeah. But if you were mugged, Henry would be angry at me."

"He doesn't even know we're here together."

"But Marshmallow does..."

"You make that sound ominous."

"Hello. Did you not hear me call Marshmallow crazy when I interrupted your wedding?"

* * *

"We shouldn't tell people we're back together," Sabrina said decisively, as Puck flopped down on her bed. He kicked off his shoes and curled up beneath her covers.

"Who said we're back together?"

"_You_ did, idiot." She grabbed a pair of pajamas from her drawer and swept into the bathroom to change. Somehow, Puck walking her home had turned into Puck coming inside. Which turned into Puck eating a snack, which then became Puck staying over.

It was all happening so fast, Sabrina's mind spun. But in a good way.

It was a thrilling sort of dizzy.

She stripped off her clothes and pulled on her t-shirt and baggy pajama bottoms. Then she stared at herself in the mirror, at her unkempt hair and sleep-deprived eyes. She grabbed a brush and ran it through the tangles. The faucet was flicked on and she splashed water on her dry skin.

Her heart was racing, more so than ever before. Why had she picked such homely clothes to wear? Why was Puck _in her bed_? How in the world was this situation even possible?

Sabrina hurried out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, where she popped a mint into her mouth. Then she drifted back to her room, trying to appear casual.

No need. Puck was already fast asleep, drooling on her pillow.

Sabrina wrinkled her nose in disgust—old habit, she guessed.

Or, you know, maybe he'd never stopped being gross.

Probably the second.

* * *

"YES!"

Sabrina started awake and sat up so fast she smacked Puck in the jaw with her elbow. He groaned and rolled over, swiping blindly at the air. "Go away, whoever you are!"

"It's me, you idiot," Sabrina said, and then saw who the culprit was that had woken her.

Daphne was grinning from ear-to-ear. "I knew you guys were getting back together!"

"We're not together," Sabrina and Puck said at the same time. He was rubbing his eyes.

"Then why are you in the same bed, _huuuuuuh_?" Daphne leaned forward in earnest.

Sabrina pushed her back. "Because he came in here without asking!"

"Because I wasn't going to sleep on the couch! I'm royalty, Grimm."

"You guys are just so _cute_." Before Sabrina could stop her, Daphne'd pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. She tucked the rhinestone-appliqued cell back in her pocket. "There. Now you'll forever have this moment captured on digital film."

"I'm really regretting my decision to return," Puck mumbled into his elbow.

"You'll thank me later," Daphne assured him.

"Why are you _here_?" Sabrina rasped out. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood.

Daphne trailed behind her as Sabrina walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. "Well, I texted you this morning but got no reply. So I tried to do this spell to see where you were and I wasn't concentrating hard enough so I accidentally turned our living room into a rainforest—but just the living room, so it wasn't that bad. Anyway, Basil came down to play with the monkeys and Dad freaked out and made me fix everything, so I did, and I saw that you _still_ hadn't replied to my text, so I decided to come over and investigate. And your door was locked so I wondered if you were home so I did a spell that broke the lock—you're going to need a new lock—and then I called for you and didn't hear anything so I poured myself a bowl of cereal and ate that and tried to figure out where to look next and I was about to leave when I saw your purse on the floor and I know you never leave the house without your purse, so I came back here and saw you with Puck and I was so excited I shouted YES! And then you woke up and we had our little exchange and now I'm here."

Sabrina just stared at her, dumbfounded, with toothpaste trailing down her chin.

"That's attractive," Puck noted as he hurried past the door. "You're going to catch flies, Grimm."

She snapped her jaw shut. "What are you, in the third grade?"

"No. I got a twelfth-grade education."

"You guys totally don't act your age!" Daphne exclaimed. "I love it!"

"We do too," Puck said petulantly. He was back in the doorway. "It's just Grimm brings out the worst in me."

"I think it's your best quality, Puck."

"Thanks, Marshmallow. But it's only you who seems to."

"Both of you," Sabrina barked, sending drops of foamy toothpaste scattering from her mouth, "leave."

"You can't make me do anything," Puck said.

Daphne nodded her chin at him. "Yeah, and I can stay as long as I want."

"In case you forgot, it's _my_ apartment; my rules." With that, she dropped the toothbrush, held out her fist in warning, and ushered them both out the door.

"I'll have you know," Puck threatened, as he was poked and prodded in the back, herded along swiftly by an annoyed Sabrina, "that I have people who know people who have people who worship the ground I walk on. They can't _stand_ commoners like you who treat me like dirt. And they'll be more than happy to do my bidding."

Daphne smirked. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, then."

Before either of them could retort, she'd scooped up her wand, a yogurt cup, People magazine and was out the door. Sabrina blinked after her.

"That was my stuff."

Puck made a scoffing sound in the back of his throat. "I doubt they were of any great meaning to you."

"I love _People_."

"You think it's mainstream, pop-culture nonsense that's entirely too focused on overly-feminizing women and drawing lines between androgynous blurs to further separate the man from the woman."

"How did you know that?"

Puck had somehow gotten ahold of another yogurt cup and was leisurely using the tinfoil lid as a spoon. "You talked a lot of crap when we were together. I filed some of it away in my brain."

"Huh. Didn't know you had one of those."

"_Didn't know you had one of those_," He mocked, wrinkling his nose. "Your comebacks are stale. I expected better from you, Grimm."

"Fine: Didn't know you even knew what those were."

"What what were?"

"Brains."

He tossed the now-emptied cup to the floor, not bothering to throw it away. "I'm leaving, then."

Sabrina folded her arms across her chest, suddenly feeling awkward. "Yep."

They stared at each other a beat too long, then looked away.

"About...Ferryport," He began, and she winced.

"Yeah. That."

Their trampoline kiss seemed to have entered both their minds simultaneously, making it hard for them to gracefully change the subject to something less sensitive.

"Do you want to forget it?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Me...asking the...friend-boy thing."

Her eyebrows shot up at that. "Friend-boy?"

"Yeah. That uh, that thing..."

"Boyfriend?"

"Gross. But okay."

She shrugged noncommittally. "I don't know. If you want to, I guess."

He chewed his thumbnail. "Because I was thinking."

"Yeah?"

He shrugged. "It was said in a fit of passion, and I don't know, I didn't have my wits about me—you tend to do that to people, Grimm, thought you should know—but, uh, I at least meant it partially."

"So what're you saying?"

"I'm saying how about I be your partial friend-boy?"

"How can someone be a _partial_ boyfriend?"

"I dunno. Like, maybe a boyfriend but not as much."

She considered this. Then, at long last, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

He stepped forward. "Are there any rules we should establish?"

"Um, I don't think so."

Another, tentative step. A knowing smile filled his face. "Do I get to kiss you whenever I want?"

Sabrina's breath caught. "I guess. If you're my boyfriend."

"_Partial_, Grimm. _Partial_. It's different."

"I think you're disguising the fact that you want to be my boyfriend by making it seem like it's not such a big deal, maybe."

Step. "I think you're worried that if I'm only partial I'll run off with some tantalizing faerie who has more defined features that you."

"Wow, Puck. So romantic."

"I'm not trying to be romantic! I'm being realistic! The Trickster King does not do romantic."

Their noses were only a few centimeters apart. Sabrina was glad she'd brushed her teeth.

"You still use that stupid nickname?"

"It's not stupid."

"Yes it is."

"Uh, no it's not."

"Yes, Puck. Yes it is."

"It's fitting, if you ask me."

"First of all, your pranks have more or less subsided over the years."

"As far as _you_ know, Grimm."

She tilted her head to the side. "We get so off track, don't we?"

He smiled sheepishly. It was a new look for Puck. "Occasionally, yes."

Her head moved. His head moved. Their lips brushed.

"Oops! Sorry! Am I interrupting something?"

Sabrina tried not to groan as she faced her sister. "Daphne. What are you doing back here?"

"I forgot _Us_ magazine, too."

She pressed her hand to her forehead. "I'm getting a headache."

"Did your brain finally kick on, then?"

She glared. "I already used that, Puck."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Well sorry for upsetting you."

"You both should just—" She waved her hand vaguely toward the door. "Go. Please."

Daphne scurried over to snatch up Us, grinning. "Don't mind me. Go back to what you were doing."

Puck rolled his eyes. "We weren't _doing_ anything."

But Daphne was already gone.

"You really should go," Sabrina said, stooping over to pick up his yogurt cup. She noticed briefly that Puck's eyes flitted down to take in the gap her t-shirt made when it buckled forward, showcasing her bra very nicely. He was such a _guy_ sometimes, it annoyed her.

When she spoke again, there was a slight edge in her voice. "Then are you going?"

"What?" He'd been staring off into space.

"Are you going?"

"Going where?"

Sabrina shook her head. "Anywhere. Well, not anywhere," She said, feeling stupid. "Don't leave again. I meant, just—are you leaving? Here?"

"Oh, right." He nodded. "I should get back to Faerie. I'm sure Titania's in rabid-groundhog mode 'cause I left. I told her I'd be staying around."

"But you didn't."

"You have exhausted that point to _death_ Grimm. It's writhing in pain."

"Whatever, Puck. Just go."

"Okay." He pivoted toward the door. Sabrina pursed her lips, half-sorry to see him leave. It was stupid, she knew. After all; it was her bidding. Plus he had a mother to contend with. She didn't own him. And they weren't even full boyfriend-girlfriend! Just partial! Freaking partial girlfriend and boyfriend!

Lost in her thoughts, Sabrina didn't notice Puck's abrupt about-face until he was standing right in front of her. He reached out, grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her forward.

Finally, she thought, as they kissed. Finally, they were together again, as a couple should be, in the privacy of her apartment. Just...finally.

His hand slid up under the back of her shirt and her heart stuttered. His palm was cold and smooth. It shocked her to realize he no longer had little-boy hands. They were long and lean and decidedly strong, as he tugged her forward to bring her closer.

He pulled his mouth away when air was needed and secured his forehead to hers.

"That's a partial-boyfriend kiss," He panted, out of breath. "So I'll leave it up to you to imagine what a_ full, uninhibited_ boyfriend kiss will feel like. Just say the word, Grimm. And you'll get that kiss."

Oh, great. So he was leaving this in her hands. She was going to be forced to be the fragile one, to request more of him. Well, screw that. Let him want more.

"You know," She said, stepping away. "That was just about perfect for me."

His jaw pitched forward. "Seriously? But I can do so much better!"

"Then just say the word, Puck," She said, her tone thick with implications.

He shook his head. "No way. You say it."

She shrugged. "Eh. I'm good. In fact, you'd better get going."

He began to protest when she scooted him toward the door. "But-but—"

"You said it yourself: Titiana's going to be mad."

He paused, looking yearnest. "Come on, Grimm. All you have to do is—"

"Bye, Puck! See you!" She gave him a firm shove and closed the door before he could react, locking it behind her. She stood there, barely breathing, knowing he was doing the same on the other side.

Finally, she heard the telltale sounds of his sigh and feet clomping along the floor. She leaned away from the door with a smile.

That had gone outstandingly well.

Sabrina practically skipped into the kitchen, feeling hunger settle in her stomach. She opened the fridge and peered in. Moved a couple things. Frowned and looked behind the milk.

The yogurt was completely gone—Daphne and Puck had only taken a couple, although there had been at least four. Sabrina closed the fridge and, on a whim, hurried to the hallway outside her apartment.

Sure enough, someone had carelessly dropped the remains of two empty yogurt cups on the floor, not caring who came along to pick it up. Sabrina shook her head to herself, filling with anger.

Fine then. Puck wanted to steal her yogurt and kiss her and be her partial boyfriend?

He had his coming.


	21. Moment Sixteen: Want

...Are you shocked?

This chap's a bit heavy for my tastes. I tried to go with subdued drama. I'm afraid I failed, but you'll have to let me know. Lighter chapters are coming, people, I PROMISE! Both that the chapters will be lighter, AND that more chapters are coming.

Also, warning: There is some REALLY mild cussing in this chapter. Twice is for humor, one other time just because someone's mad. Like I said, really mind. Just wanted to warn you!

(My worries with this chapter: 1) It ended too abruptly. 2) I use _way_ too many italics. 3) Oops.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Sisters Grimm_. Although I have found myself wishing I owned Puck.

©HomeschoolGirl 2013, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

**Moment Sixteen: Want**

"You're back with _him_?"

Sabrina tucked her chin against her chest, a protective measure against the tangent sure to come. Henry stood before her with wide-eyed horror, beseeching.

"Do you not care that he's broken your heart countless times, Sabrina? Hm? Do you not care?"

"I do care," She murmured, reduced to infancy under his patronizing gaze. "But I—"

"I don't want to hear it! You're _not_ dating him; you understand?"

"You can't stop me from dating him, Dad."

"Fine. But let me make this clear: He is banned. From family gatherings, picnics, weddings, birthdays, funerals, whatever. And when you two have your wedding, you can count me off the guest list."

She cradled her forehead in her palm, willing herself to calm down and breathe. _Wedding_? He was a _partial boyfriend_. That was like, ten steps below husband status.

As of now Henry was pushing each and every one of her buttons, which were many, and eventually she'd blow a fuse. She didn't want to do that. That was no way to get through to him.

Veronica lingered in the doorway, a silent witness to the whole embarrassing debacle. When Henry opened his mouth to chide Sabrina a second time, she stepped forward, her voice soft. "Henry."

"What?" He snapped.

"You've said your piece. Now leave Sabrina alone."

"Are you kidding me, Veronica? I have to talk some sense into her!"

"But you're not!" Her mother spread her arms wide, encompassing the whole of the room. "She's going to continue to see him, no matter how bad he is for her, and there's _nothing_ you can do."

"I'm her father! I can forbid her!"

"She's a grown-ass woman, Dad," Daphne chimed in from the stairway. Basil stood beside her, looking contemplative, per usual.

"Daphne, I swear—"

"I can say whatever I want, Dad. I'm _also_ a grown-ass woman."

"Not in my house, you can't."

"Dad, please." Sabrina cleared her throat. "Please get over your power trip and accept that it's not going to be the same as it was before. Puck and I—"

"_Don't use his name like that_."

"Seriously, Henry?" Veronica marched forward, eyes ablaze. "Let Sabrina say what she wants to say, and quit interrupting her! She can be with whomever she pleases, whether we like it or not!"

Henry was quiet for a moment, his breathing sharp, punctuated by stiff exhales through his nose. He glanced around the room, looking to Basil for help. The brooding teenager just shook his head and scooted closer to Daphne, who put her arm around him.

"I see how it is," Henry said, voice low. "You all want this for her, right? But please allow me to remind you of what happened the last time. The boy has no respect for Sabrina. He tosses her around like she's some disposable child's toy. Because why? Because Puck never grew up. And I have my damn mother to blame for that."

Sabrina's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Inside, though, she was raging. _How can he say that about her? About Granny Relda? He loves her. _

When Daphne spoke, her voice wavered. "You don't mean that, Dad. You know it."

He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands, taking deep, concentrated breaths. "I'm going to go, now. When I'm back, I expect you to be gone, Sabrina."

She swallowed. "Dad—"

He turned his back to her and marched out, slamming the front door behind him. Everyone flinched, even Veronica, who was usually immune to these sorts of familial confrontations.

"Sabrina," She said at long last, coming over to put her hand on her daughter's thin shoulder. "He's angry because he cares about you. And this hurts him."

"I don't see how." She was horrified to hear her voice crack. The tears were brimming. "He's not the one who's going to have to deal with it if I'm let down."

"But he does," Veronica soothed, rubbing circles on her back. "He has to because he sees the pain you go through, and it's building this...this angriness inside him."

"Then he needs to get over it."

"I agree," Veronica said with a perfunctory swallow. "But in order to, he's going to need some understanding." She glanced briefly at Daphne and Basil. "From all of us."

The dam broke. A choking sob came from Sabrina's mouth, and her mother pulled her in. As she stood there, shaking and crying and generally making a fool of herself, she felt small. Small and unworthy.

Of what, exactly, she wasn't sure.

* * *

Sabrina lay on her couch that evening, flipping through the various TV channels. Finally, she settled on a soap opera. That seemed appropriately dramatic and overstated for all the emotional turmoil she was going through.

When the door opened, she didn't bother to see who it was. There were only two people who walked in without knocking—Puck, and Daphne. She assumed it was the latter, as she hadn't heard from her sort-of boyfriend in a couple days. Not that she had informed Henry of that during their fight earlier this afternoon.

"Whoa, Grimm. You look like a truck ran you over and then you almost drowned in the atlantic ocean and had to fight off a Great White and ride a Dolphin back to shore in order to save yourself."

_Not_ Daphne. Sabrina groaned.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Puck wandered into the kitchen and came back with a package of cookies. Holding them out, he offered one to Sabrina. She shook her head.

"I'm glad you said no," He said, plopping down on the end of the couch. "That means more for me."

"Puck."

"What?" He sprayed crumbs across the space between them.

"Nothing, I just—it's been a long day."

"Hence the Great-White-Shark-Dolphin theory."

She forced a smile. "Yeah."

Puck hesitated, then squeezed her ankle. "You really don't look so good."

She shook her head, suddenly unable to speak around the golfball-sized lump in her throat. Family was everything to her. Everything. She'd gone without her parents for years when they didn't have a choice. Now her father did, yet he was alienating her. It didn't make sense.

"Um..." Puck's voice filled the awkward silence. "You can, uh, tell me. If you want."

"It's...Dad," She said at long last, swiping at the hollows beneath her eyes. "He's giving me a tough time."

"Well, Henry usually has a stick up his butt..." He trailed off when he noticed her enraged expression. "But, yeah. This seems worse. Why?"

She sat up. "I told him about our, um, situation."

"Ah." Puck inclined his head. "And he got mad?"

"Furious. He practically disowned me."

Puck's brow furrowed. "That's a little drastic, isn't it?"

She shrugged. "Not to him."

"He doesn't like me." It wasn't a question.

"No, he doesn't."

Puck shifted uncomfortably. "The old man needs to get over the past."

Sabrina socked him in the shoulder. "He's not old."

"So _that's_ the fight you're going to pick, Grimm? Seriously?"

Sabrina sank back against the cushy pillows. "I didn't want this."

"Did you explain we're not even really together? It's like a trial?"

She felt a pang, but disguised her emotions with a flat grin. "No. I figured that'd make him angrier."

"What? Why?"

"Because Dad wants a commitment, Puck."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't do that, Grimm."

"I wasn't asking you," She snapped.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his keen green eyes. They, she feared, saw right through her. Puck had always possessed the ability to search past whatever facade she was currently building and get to the heart of her worries, fears, dreams.

"You want a commitment, don't you?" His tone was slightly accusatory, and she raised her head with indignation.

"I'm twenty-six years old, Puck. Of course I do. I'm tired of playing these baby games."

He was getting angrier by the second. "Then why are you with me?"

_Because you're the only one I've ever loved_. "I have _no_ idea."

He stood up. "I don't want to fight again. So I'm leaving."

Sabrina curled over on her side, clutching at the remote like it was a lifesaver carelessly strewn in the midst of a stormy sea, her only way out. "Have a nice night, then."

He started for the door and then stopped. "...Sabrina?"

She sighed. "_What_?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I can't be with you like you deser—want."

She sat up and craned her neck to stare back at him. "What were you going to say?"

He shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Nothing."

"You were going to say deserve, weren't you?

He pressed his lips together. When it became apparent he wasn't going to answer, Sabrina made a sound of disgust and flopped back down.

For a moment the only sound that filled the room was that of the soap opera.

"..._Oh, Carmella. I want to be with you so! But I cannot find the strength to_."

"_I want you too, Dash. More than anything in the world_."

"_Then why aren't we together, my love? Why aren't we_?"

"_The word is against us, Dash; you know that. You know. But don't leave me, Dash. Don't leave me_."

Puck sniffed smugly. "Five bucks they stay together."

Sabrina felt a wry smile stretch across her face. "Five bucks they don't."

They watched the half-hour episode in earnest. Puck sat back down. Sabrina put her feet in his lap.

Then, at the end: "_I love you Dash. So very much_."

"_I love you too, Carmella_."

"_But Dash; this isn't right. Not us. Not now_."

"_My sweet Carmella! Don't say these words to me_!"

"_Dash, oh my love. I don't want to, but I must. I have to set you free_."

They engaged in a passionate kiss that made watching slightly uncomfortable. When she glanced briefly at Puck, he was covering his eyes.

The program ended. Credits came on screen. All was silent.

"You owe me five dollars," Sabrina said, wishing for the opposite.

Puck dropped his hands. "Too bad I'm broke."

She sat up. "I want my payment."

His wings suddenly popped out and he maneuvered himself above her. In one swift motion, he had her pinned to the couch. His eyes bored into hers, searching. A smirk stretched the width of his face.

"Payment. What kind?"

"Monetary, preferably."

He lowered his body so close that the only part of them that touched were their noses. Sabrina felt sparks of electricity surge up and down her arms, all through her body.

"Just say the word, Grimm." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She was ready to retort with some witty comeback, but what came out was a weak, "No."

"No?"

"No." She suddenly felt tired. So exhausted of him, by him. "I'm tired of it, Puck. I'm not going to be the one to give myself up this time. If you want me, _you_ do it."

"That, taken out of context, sounds completely inappropriate."

"See? You can never be serious!"

Deep frown lines were etched in his forehead. "Yes I can."

"Name one time."

"Jeez! Every time I saved your sorry butt? When I fought the Jabberwocky for you?"

"We were _children_ Puck! We were different!"

"What's so different from now?"

"I'll tell you what!" She sat up, and he was forced to move away. "The difference is that you didn't have the capacity to hurt me like you do now!"

"You think I'm going to hurt you?"

"Past performance."

"Gesundheit?"

"Past. Performance. The way you acted in the past is an indication of how you're going to act in the future."

"But Grimm—"

"Puck! My name is Sabrina!"

"—_you_ broke up with _me_. You seem to be forgetting that entirely!"

"You forced me to, Puck! You didn't want me!"

"Didn't want you? How do you figure that?"

"You've _never_ wanted me like I want you, Puck! I've been your only choice! God, I've been your only choice since we were kids and saw ourselves in the future! Your body changed because of _me_. Granny Relda would have killed you if you _didn't_ care for me on some respect. You were forced to me, Puck. And now it's come back to bite me, because every time I look at you I realize that you don't want to be here, but you have to. And I can't keep living with that."

He was quiet. He still floated in the air. His jaw was set as he stared at a spot over her shoulder.

She didn't realize she was crying until she touched her face. This was humiliating. She was supposed to be the strong one. Good ole' Sabrina Grimm, steadfast and ready with a punch whenever. But that wasn't her, not really. The real her was a scared baby. The same girl that had been left in an orphanage when her parents went missing all those years ago.

And now Puck saw. He had finally seen her for who she was.

"Past performance," He whispered.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Past performance." He repeated.

She clenched her hand in a fist.

"Past performance, Sabrina. One: I kissed you in my room. Two: I pulled pranks on you all the time. Three: I saved you whenever you needed saving. Four: I panicked when I dropped you from the lookout during the Everafter war. Five: You were the only one who could wake me up when the ate the poisonous apple. Six: I told you you looked pretty and danced with you. Seven: I kissed you on your birthday. Eight: I was jealous of that ape boyfriend of yours. Nine: I can't seem to stay away. Ten: I've cried over you, Sabrina. Me. The Trickster King. Cried. Eleven—"

Sabrina shook her head. She couldn't stand to hear anymore. "Stop."

His hands shook. "If you honestly think I don't care about you, then you're stupid. You told me to go away. You broke _my_ heart, Sabrina Grimm."

"I didn't—"

He was gaining momentum. "You punched me and thought I was annoying when we were kids. Not the other way around. You don't like me."

"Like you? Puck, I love you."

"But you don't like me, Sabrina. Not like I like you."

"That's stupid." She stood up. "And it isn't true."

He dropped to the ground. She strode up to him.

"It's not true," She pressed.

He shrugged. "I guess I'm past caring if it is."

She grabbed the front of his shirt, clenching it in her fist. "Stop it."

"I'm not doing anything."

She shook him a little. "Just _stop it_. This isn't who you are."

He didn't respond.

"Puck, please. You have to understand."

No movement.

She released his shirt. "Say something to me. Joke around."

His face was downcast, his mind off in a place she was too afraid to reach.

"Puck."

He looked up. "I want more, okay? Happy?"

"What?" She wrinkled her nose. "That makes no sense."

"I'm doing it, Sabrina. All right? I'm being vulturable."

"Vulnerable, Puck."


End file.
